Dernière notes
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo est devenu premier violon dans l'orchestre dirigé par son amant Aïzen Sosuke. Entre eux, tout ne vas plus très fort. L'entrée en jeu du pianiste Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne va rien arrangé entre eux ! Ichi x Aïzen - Ichi x Grimm' - Fic. Terminée !
1. L'annonce

Coucou...

Bah, une fic. que j'ai presque fini et que quelques personnes m'ont conseillé de vous soumettre. J'espère que vous lui réserverez un bon accueil.

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Aïzen x Ichigo - Grimmjow x Ichigo

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo serra la vis de son archet. Après avoir accordé son violon, il essaya une ou deux notes et se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il ajoute de la colophane à son archet. Les autres musiciens autour de lui discutaient ou accordaient leurs instruments. Il régnait dans la pièce une certaine excitation. Tous attendait l'arrivé du chef d'orchestre… d'après la rumeur, il serai question d'une production de plusieurs représentation à travers le Japon, accompagné d'un pianiste réputé. Finalement, Aïzen apparu… Le chef d'orchestre charismatique traversa la pièce et s'installa à son pupitre.

Devant le brouhaha de la pièce, il fit un mouvement avec sa baguette pour amener le calme.

- Je vois que la nouvelle à fait le tour…

- Tous approuvèrent de la tête.

- Mais nous ne connaissons pas les détails déclara Ukitake un des flûtistes

- Oui… on a juste eu des échos murmura l'assemblée.

- Très bien… Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons avoir la joie de jouer le concerto pour piano n°3 de Ludwig Van Bethoveen.

Des exclamations fusèrent dans la salle. Ulquiorra un des violoncelliste demanda

- Qui sera le soliste ?

- Grimmjow Jaggejarck

La salle retint son souffle… s'il était un artiste en vogue dans le monde de la musique classique, c'était bien lui. Quoique complètement à part avec son look de punk… il avait un touché et une sensibilité qui faisait l'admiration de tous… L'excitation monta d'un cran dans les rangs de l'orchestre.

Ichigo entendait derrière lui ces collègues faire des commentaires.

- Il paraît qu'il a un très mauvais caractère …

- Il se prend pour une Diva…

- Vous avez vu son dernier concerts… etc…

Le premier violoncelliste n'écoutait déjà plus les bruits autour de lui. Il était plutôt excité à l'idée de pouvoir jouer avec un artiste de ce niveau. Il était passé récemment premier violon et de devoir jouer un tel concerto avec lui, le submergeait de bonheur. Par contre, il se dit qu'il allait passé de très mauvais moment… Cet homme avait l'habitude de mener la vie dure à tous ceux avec qui il travaillait. On le disait d'un caractère plutôt agressif, et instable.

Ichigo se demanda comment tout cela finalement allait se passer. Il prit son violon contre lui et eu un petit sourire de contentement… Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Aizen et il eu froid dans le dos et serra son violon un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bouclier. Il voyait très bien dans les yeux calculateur du chef d'orchestre, ce que ce dernier cherchait à avoir de lui. Son sourire que tous pensait aimable n'était qu'une façade et Ichigo le savait mieux que quiconque. Mais ça… il ne pouvait le dire à personne ! Il soupira profondément.

Il se sentait avec lui comme un papillon prisonnier d'une toile d'araignée. Il se mordait encore les doigts d'avoir accéder aux avances de son amant. Il avait été ébloui par son charisme, sa notoriété et ses compétences en tant que chef d'orchestre. Maintenant, il essayait de le quitter se rendant compte qu'il étouffait dans cette relation, où l'admiration et l'amour lui semblent-ils, ont toujours été à sens unique.

Aïzen vit le renfrognement de son jeune amant et plissa les yeux. Il le trouvait moins réceptif qu'avant… Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'éloigne de lui. Il l'aimait plus que tout et pour lui le perdre serait comme une déchirure. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien clocher à l'heure actuelle entre eux ? Il décida de mettre ses problèmes de couples à plus tard et entrepris de parler de la tournée, des dates, et des diverses problèmes d'organisations. Ensuite, il demanda à chacun de se concentrer sur le concert qui avait lieu le lendemain. Et tous reprirent La symphonie n°1 de Johannes Brahms en C mineur op. 68.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Les répétitions terminées, les artistes rangèrent leurs instruments. Shunsui Koryaku proposa d'aller boire un dernier verre avant qu'ils ne se quittent… comme à son habitude pensa Le premier violon. Mais, la perspective du concert du lendemain et l'heure tardive ne trouvèrent pas d'échos. Même Rangiku n'a pas relevé parole. Finalement, tous se séparèrent devant la salle de répétition.

Ichigo décida de partir devant… Certains violonistes le saluèrent et lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Il répondit à leurs salutations en souriant. Le violoncelliste sentit soudain un bras musclé autour de sa taille. Surpris, il rencontra le regard brun et énigmatique de Sosûke.

- Tu comptes partir sans moi ?

- Je partais juste devant… Il fait froid, alors je préfère marcher que d'attendre

- Que de _m'attendre,_ je dirai

Soupir

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment ?

- Rien de très spécial.

- Me prend pas pour un imbécile.

Ils marchaient côté à côte, Sosûke aillant pris la main d'Ichigo dans la sienne et l'avais glissé dans sa poche de manteau. Ichigo portait son violon sur l'autre épaule. Ils ne prêtaient pas spécialement attention aux quelques passants qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de les regarder. Ils avaient l'habitude et ils avaient décidé de ne pas se cacher. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et quatre qu'ils se connaissaient. Ichigo gardait le silence et ne savait pas trop quoi dire à son compagnon. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il annonçait un problème ou une angoisse l'autre balayait tout sur son chemin. Il croyait régler ses appréhensions, mais maintenant le plus jeune était perdu.

- Tu ne me réponds toujours pas… Que dois-je te dire pour que tu me dises le fond de tes pensées ?

- On… on peut en discuter à la maison ? murmura Ichigo

Aizen s'arrêta un instant et regarda son amant qui ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

- Si tu te décides enfin à me parler… Je t'accorde ce délai. Mais je t'avoue que je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus ce silence qui ne me laisse rien présager de bon pour nous.

- Je veux te parler… mais… il réfléchit.

Le plus âgé s'arrêta encore et prit le temps de regarder à nouveau plus attentivement le jeune homme dans les yeux. Ichigo reprit…

- Je connais déjà les réponses que tu vas me donner… soupira t'il accablé.

Le chef d'orchestre contempla son compagnon. Il reprit sa marche l'entraînant avec lui. Il le suivait docilement, mais il sentait ses doigts se crisper contre les siens. Il était impatient de rentrer maintenant. Lui aussi c'était tût. Tous les deux songeurs remontaient la côte qui les menait à leur appartement. Aïzen composa le digicode et Ichigo poussa la porte. Ils traversaient silencieusement l'immeuble. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et le chef d'orchestre ouvrit la porte de leur appartement. Le violoncelliste se dirigea vers la salle de répétition et y déposa son violon par habitude. Il se retourna et entrepris de retirer son manteau quand il croisa le regard froid de son amant qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Dit moi ce qui ne va plus…

- Tu es rapide

- Cesse ce jeu. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre… alors !

Ce "jeu" ? A chaque fois que j'essaye de discuter avec toi, tu éludes les questions, ou tu fais mine de ne pas me comprendre… et maintenant, tu me demandes d'arrêter mon jeu ? Sais-tu ce que c'est d'être confronté à un homme qui pense toujours pour les autres et qui crois que ces rêves et ces désirs sont les mêmes pour tout le monde ?

Tu me traites d'égocentrique ?

Oui… tu ne prends pas en compte mon avis, tu ignores mes désirs…

Le chef d'orchestre s'était détacher brusquement de la porte pour agripper Ichigo par les épaules.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je fais tout pour que ta vie soit un long fleuve tranquille, pour que rien ne t'arrive, pour que tu puisses donner tout ton potentiel pour la musique et tu me dits que je suis égocentrique ?

- Voilà ! Ça recommence… tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser en me faisant passer pour le méchant… non l'enfant qui fait un nouveau caprice. Cesse de me réprimander, j'en ai assez tu m'entends ! Sa voix se fit agressive… J'ai eu le tord de sortir avec toi alors que je n'étais pas encore majeur. Je me suis laissé aveuglé par ton prestige et aujourd'hui j'en paye le prix ! Tu ne me considères pas comme un égal ou comme ton petit ami… tu me considères tout au plus comme un jouet que tu peux transformer comme tu le souhaites, sans que je puisse formuler une objection. Tout ce que tu veux finalement c'est une pantin qui ne te contrarie pas, et que tu puisses utiliser à ta guise. Je n'en peux plus d'être considéré comme un enfant gâté qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. J'ai l'impression qu'à part le sexe, rien entre nous n'est réel…

CLACK… Ichigo venait de recevoir une gifle magistrale qui le fit tomber en arrière.

- Comment peux-tu me dire cela ? Je t'ai soutenu pendant quatre ans pour que tu parviennes au niveau où tu en es aujourd'hui. Son regard était intense et sa voix froide. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque dit-il d'une voix rauque. Et tu crois que je te considère comme un pantin ? Que tu n'es qu'un sexe friend pour moi ? Sa voix se fit courte sous l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Je ne suis pas parfait et je n'ai jamais prétendu quelque chose pareil, mais toi non plus tu n'es pas spécialement un modèle ! Alors c'était cela que tu me caches depuis quelques semaines ? Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Ou que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Ichigo regardait son vis-à-vis avec émotion. Il avait été blessé par la gifle qui lui cuisait encore sur la joue, plus dans son estime que par la douleur réelle de cette dernière. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire, mais il le fallait.. La gifle était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir… finit-il par lui dire. Il se redressa et referma son manteau.

- Tu pars ?

- Je vais passer la nuit dehors. Car, tu n'as toujours pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as encore une fois énuméré mes "nombreuses qualités". Il se frottait sa joue ostensiblement, ce qui fit blêmir Aïzen.

- Tu comptes me quitter ?

- Je ne me suis pas encore arrêté à ma décision, mais peut-être une séparation de quelques jours pour nous permettre de réfléchir ne serait pas inutile !

Sosûke avait agripper à nouveau les épaules du jeune homme et voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais ce dernier se débattit et finit par faire relâcher l'étreinte de son aîné.

- Tu vas me séquestrer ? Après la gifle tu ne trouves pas que cela fait beaucoup ?

- Son amant avait tourné la tête pour le regardé au travers de ses yeux mi-clos. Il finit par dire de sa belle voix grave

- Ma hantise est que tu partes. Mais, je n'ai plus comme toi vingt ans… alors décide toi vite ! Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi. Ne me fait pas trop attendre. Ma patience ces derniers temps c'est beaucoup érodée.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

Sosûke le regarda avec son sourire moqueur et lui répondit

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Que je te retienne ? Tu me connais encore très mal…

Ichigo se sentit blessé par ses paroles. Il se pencha attrapa son violon. Il traversa l'appartement et claqua violemment la porte de l'appartement. Sur le coup le violoniste relâcha une certaine pression et quitta l'immeuble soulagé d'un côté parce qu'il était parvenu à le quitter… même si cela n'était que pour quelques jours, ou plus… il ne savait plus trop. Et en même temps, il se sentait ravagé parce ce que son amant n'avait pas fait un geste pour le retenir. Il lui semblait au contraire qu'il s'en moquait éperdument. Il héla un taxi et lui fit prendre la direction de la maison de son père de l'autre côté de la ville. Il ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur le coin de sa paupière. "Merde… c'était pas sensé se passer comme cela !"

Quand à Sosûke Aïzen, il entendit longtemps le claquement de la porte dans ses oreilles. Il finit par se diriger vers le salon et sortit une bouteille de whisky et se servit largement. Il ajouta quelques glaçons qu'il avait sortit du réfrigérateur. Il se laissa aller sur le canapé et bu une large rasade du liquide brun qui lui brûla la gorge. "Je me demande quel est le plus crétin des deux… lui ou moi ?" Pensa t'il ! Il finit la bouteille et s'endormit sur le canapé. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi seul depuis bien longtemps.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

A très bientôt pour la suite...


	2. Je te quitte

Le chapitre II en ligne !

Bonne lecture à tous. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mes petites aventures. Une pensée particulière pour Ernia, Altabatha et Palmier Tropical. Bisous les filles !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent définitivement pas !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo fut surpris en se réveillant de se retrouver dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et repensa brutalement à la scène qu'il avait eu avec Sosûke la veille au soir. Machinalement, il tourna la tête et vit qu'il était 10 h du matin ! « J'ai trop dormi.. » Il soupira et se leva péniblement. La journée promettait d'être longue. Il se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une douche. En sortant de cette dernière, il se plaça devant la glace et frotta cette dernière emplie de buée. Il fixa sa joue. Elle ne gardait pas de trace de la gifle de la veille, mais Ichigo en ressentait encore la brûlure. Etait-ce de l'orgueil ?

Il se rasa et s'habilla d'un pantalon en toile noir et d'une chemise blanche. Le col ouvert laissant voir un fin collier en boule autour de son cou. Il releva les manches de sa chemise et finit par mettre sa montre. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être aussi mal réveillé. Il finit par descendre. Son petit-déjeuner était sur la table. Un petit mot de son père posé devant son bol.

« Fils… Je ne te poserai pas de questions. Prends tout ton temps ! Ton papa adoré » et plein de petits cœurs autour… « Il changera jamais » pensa t'il avec le sourire. Il n'avait pas du tout été d'accord pour sa relation avec Aïzen le considérant trop vieux et puis c'était un « homme »… mais comme il s'était rendu compte des profonds sentiments qu'avait Ichigo à l'époque, il avait finit par le laisser vivre sa vie. Il lui avait juste dit : « je serai là quoiqu'il arrive ! » Et avait soutenu son fils dans sa relation contre l'avis de sa famille. Ça faisait tâche un noble gay… Son père avait tenu bon et avait toujours pris sa défense.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il mangea sur le bout des lèvres. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la salle de musique que son père avait installer à son intention. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya quelques instants dessus. Puis, il ouvrit la boite contenant le violon et prépara ce dernier pour répéter encore une fois la partition qu'il devait jouer le soir même. Il n'avait pas envie que sa vie sentimentale déborde sur sa vie professionnelle. Il se mit à jouer se laissant bercé par les diverses émotions qui l'assaillais à chaque coup d'archer. Il y mis toute sa passion et toute sa frustration… Il joua encore et encore… pour s'arrêter épuiser.

Il posa son violon dans son étui et s'assit par terre. Il regarda sa montre, il était 14 h 37. Il se rendit compte tout à coup que la fin le tenaillait. Il se leva et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit et Isshin entra et fut surpris que son fils se soit arrêter.

- J'étais passé tout à l'heure, tu ne m'as même pas entendu entrer. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu jouer de manière aussi expressive. Tu cherchais à te défouler ? Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais te dire que j'ai gardé ton repas au chaud. Si tu as faim… Moi, j'ai une urgence, donc si tu veux on pourra discuter tout à l'heure !

- Entendu… et merci papa !

- De rien fils fit-il avec un clin d'œil

Il quitta la pièce et Ichigo lui emboîta le pas.

- Ça te dérange pas si je reste quelques jours à la maison ?

Isshin s'arrêta surpris et contempla le visage tendu de son garçon.

- Bien sur que non. Je t'avoue que je me sens seul ces derniers temps… Tes sœurs sont à l'université et franchement ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver entre ces murs sans personne à qui parler.

Ichigo secoua la tête et se rendit compte que tout à son bonheur où à ses problèmes, il avait oublié qu'il avait une famille.

- Bah, je vais t'accompagner quelques jours… Mais peut-être que mon humeur ne sera pas forcément au rendez-vous.

- Je suis habitué avec toi. Tu n'es pas spécialement ce qu'on appelle un « gaie-luron »…

- T'as de l'humour pour deux, fit Ichigo mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je vois pas en quoi ça changerai notre relation !

- Ah, je te reconnais bien là fiston… toujours le mot pour rire. Bon, à tout à l'heure !

- Oui à tout à l'heure ! murmura Ichigo.

Il mangea cependant avec appétit. Il décida de faire une petite sieste… il voulait être en forme pour ce soir. Donner le change au moins, faire illusion. Après, avoir débarrassée la table, il monta et ferma les rideaux de sa chambre. Il se mit en boxer et passa sous sa couette. Avant de s'endormir, il régla son réveil pour 18 h. Il s'endormit profondément dans un sommeil sans rêve, vidé de toutes émotions.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait revêtu son costume, il se tenait dans la salle commune avec tous les autres musiciens… Ils attendaient tous le signal qui leur permettrai de s'installer dans la salle de concert. Le premier violon, vit entrer le chef d'orchestre. Baboum… il était réellement magnifique dans son costume noir. Ses cheveux soigneusement tiré en arrière ou seules deux mèches tombaient sur son front large. Ses yeux semblaient de braises. Il sembla à Ichigo que Sosûke avait les traits légèrement tirés. Le chef d'orchestre prit la parole.

- Je veux que se soir vous jouiez avec tout votre enthousiasme, amusons-nous et emportons notre public. Ses yeux bruns si chaleureux habituellement, étaient un peu éteint. Mais lorsqu'il rencontrèrent les yeux miels d'Ichigo, ils semblèrent s'animés quelque peu.

Tous les musiciens s'écrièrent en même temps et ils entrèrent dans la salle. Ichigo effleura la main de Sosûke avant d'entrer sur la scène, sans le dévisager. Il l'entendit reprendre sa respiration. Ichigo en le voyant monter sur son estrade fut troublé et il sentit son cœur se serrer… Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait à en perdre la raison. Il croisa les yeux d'Aïzen et il pu y lire le même amour pour lui.

Il se sentit enfin réchauffer… Après avoir saluer le public, le chef d'orchestre démarra la pièce et tous les musiciens enchenèrent le 1er mouvement. Transporter par ses émotions Ichigo mena les violons en suivant le rythmes imposé par le chef d'orchestre. Une véritable osmose existait entre-eux, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres musiciens qui se laissèrent gagner par l'ambiance régnant entre les deux hommes.

L'interprétation fut accueillis par un véritable triomphe. Le public se leva pour applaudir et les musiciens eurent un peu de mal à quitter la scène. A peine, Ichigo entra t'il dans la salle commune qu'il sentit deux bras puissants qui venaient de l'enlacer. Tous souriaient… ils avaient perdu un peu l'habitude ces derniers temps de leurs embrassades. Ils étaient enfin réjouis de leur nouvelle bonne entente. Sosûke retourna Ichigo dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Les autres musiciens laissèrent échappés des sifflets et des cris mais Ichigo s'en moquait… « il » était à nouveau à lui.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow avait assisté à la représentation. Il était au Japon pour trois jours et avaient décidé avant de partir de voir une représentation de l'orchestre avec qui il allait jouer dans deux mois. Il avait vu les musiciens prendre place et son regard stoppa net en voyant arrivé le violoniste au cheveux orange. Le premier violon en plus… Son cœur s'affola. C'était tout à fait son genre. Le chef d'orchestre entra sur scène et il vit immédiatement lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le regard amoureux de l'orangé vis-à-vis du chef d'orchestre, et même s'il était de dos, il était persuadé que ces sentiments étaient partagés.

Le concert démarra et il fut littéralement scotché par l'interprétation du violoniste et de l'ensemble de l'orchestre. La pureté du son, la passion, la subtilité… il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Il gémit… il lui fallait, il lui fallait ce musicien orangé. Tant pis pour le chef d'orchestre. Il s'était trouvé sa nouvelle proie…

A la fin du concert, il partit immédiatement en coulisse. Quand il voulu entrer dans la pièce qui étaient réservés au musicien, il s'arrêta… il vit celui qu'il cherchait du regard. Il venait de pénétrer dans la salle et il fut littéralement happé par le chef d'orchestre qui le serrait contre lui posséssivement. Finalement, il le retourna pour l'embrasser de manière passionnée et tout aussi possessive devant tous les musiciens qui loin d'être surpris encouragèrent cet échange passionné par des cris de joies… Ils les virent se détacher l'un de l'autre et échanger un regard qui en disait long sur les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre… « Qu'à cela ne tienne, il sera à moi… quoiqu'il arrive ! » et il sortit du théâtre pour prendre sa voiture. Son séjour au Japon va être vraiment très intéressant !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Un peu de suspens ?

A bientôt pour la suite


	3. Seul sans toi

Hou là, bonsoir à toutes et à tous... J'ai failli faire une boulette ce soir ! Vous envoyez deux fois le même chapitre !

Ichigo : l'auteur est alcoolique !

Jijisub : n'importe quoi !

Ichigo : Allez, avoue tes penchants pervers !

Jijisub : j'en ai aucun...

Ichigo narquois : Et le Yaoi ?

Jijisub : Ce n'est pas pervers... Je dirai même que c'est...

Grimmjow : Indispensable pour ta santé mentale de dégénérée ?

J : Ouinnn... si vous commencez tous à venir vous plaindre maintenant !

G & I : Vu ce que tu nous fais subir dans cette fic. c'est normal !

0°0°0°0°0°0

_Disclamer : Bah, tout est à Tite (Vous croyez que si je demande au Père Noël, je serai excausé pour obtenir les droits ?)_

_ATTENTION LEMON (quoique léger quand même) !!_

_Gros remerciement à mes fidèles lectrices et lecteurs (mine de rien, vous êtes franchement nombreux ! Merci sincèrement de me lire) et à mes revieweuses fidèles et grâce à qui j'avance si vite dans mon travail ! Big kiss à Altabatha, Ernia, Hoshiyo-chan, Palmier Tropical._

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo après la réception voulait se changer, mais Sosûke l'avait attrapé par la manche et le tirait ostensiblement vers la sortie. Il avait rencontré ses yeux bruns et comprit que la nuit ne faisait que commencer pour eux. Malgré tout, il se détacha de l'étreinte du chef d'orchestre et partit chercher ses affaires calmement. Aïzen était exaspéré, d'autant que beaucoup de monde accostait son amant ce qui ne faisait que faire monté son désir pour ce dernier.

Il ne remarqua pas le regard bleu fixé sur eux. Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait le regard rivé sur le couple… car il était évident qu'ils en formaient un. Cependant, Grimmjow avait remarqué que malgré leur amour, il existait des petites dissensions à peines visibles, mais pour tout observateur qui les scrutaient comme lui le faisait, il le remarquerai immédiatement.

Finalement, le couple quitta la réception après bien des difficultés, car ils étaient aussi populaire l'un que l'autre et tous semblaient décidés à leur contrecarré leur soirée. Suffisait de regardait l'aîné pour voir que ce dernier se rongeait de désir pour le plus jeune.

Tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, il se sentait le désir de la coincé dans un coin et de le prendre sans trop de cérémonie. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Grimmjow n'avait pas senti un désir pareil s'emparer de lui. Il avait deux mois pour établir un plan pour faire tomber Ichigo Kurosaki, il avait appris son nom au cours de la soirée, dans ses filets. Il voulait le posséder rien qu'une fois… et "je l'aurai" finit il par murmurer. Il quitta lui aussi la réception, où il s'était fait très discret contrairement à son habitude.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sosûke héla un taxi à la surprise d'Ichigo qui pensait rentrer à pied à l'appartement. Mais, son partenaire ne l'entendait pas de cet oreille. Rien que sa façon de lui tenir la main… son étreinte semblait « fiévreuse ». Quand il rencontra le regard de son amant, il se sentit soudain envahit par la même fébrilité. Ils montèrent dans le taxi en silence. Ils se caressaient la main de l'un et l'autre avec sensualité, mais ne se regardaient pas, ni ne parlait… la tension entre les deux amants étaient palpable.

Ichigo sortit de la voiture et laissa son partenaire laissé payer la course. Il composa le digicode et poussa la porte, Sosûke le rejoignit devant l'ascenseur. Ichigo en entrant dans ce dernier pensa que le chef d'orchestre profiterai de la promiscuité du lieu… mais il se contenta de prendre son menton entre ses doigts longs et fins et de plonger ses yeux ardents dans les siens qui ne devaient rien lui envier. La tension montait de plus en plus entre eux… la respiration d'Ichigo se fit courte et il sentait que son pantalon commençait sérieusement à le serrer au niveau de l'entrejambe. Ses yeux se faisaient supplique face à l'homme plus âgé qui le dévorait littéralement du regard… mais Sosûke tint bon, malgré le trouble et la respiration saccadée de son partenaire. Il voulait le faire trembler de désir avant même qu'il ne le touche.

Quand à Ichigo, il vit péniblement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et il en sortit tout aussi péniblement. Il essayait de se contrôler, mais il était incapable de réfléchir. La porte de l'appartement les laissa enfin passer. Aïzen la ferma brutalement et attrapa le jeune homme fou de désir devant lui pour le plaquer contre le mur. Lui non plus maintenant ne pouvait plus attendre. La dispute de la veille, sa solitude, ses remords, sa tristesse, sa colère même et surtout la joie qui l'avait transporté quand il avait sentit le doux effleurement des doigts d'Ichigo contre sa main avant le concert, son regard brillant tourné vers lui quand ils avaient jouer pendant le concert, sa présence l'ont enivré plus que sa raison ne pouvait le supporter.

Il s'empara des lèvres d'Ichigo sans ménagement… il répondait de toute façon avec la même fougue, une de ces mains s'étaient plaquées derrière sa nuque et approfondissait le baiser. Il plaqua son corps contre le sien et sentit tout de suite la force de son désir. Ichigo gémit et posa une main sur son dos et une main sur ses fesses afin de resserrer d'avantage l'étreinte et de lui faire sentir aussi le désir brûlant qu'il avait pour lui.

N'en pouvant plus, de leurs mains tremblantes par les sentiments exacerbés qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment là, ils se déshabillèrent l'un et l'autre plus ou moins. Leurs chemises étaient ouvertes et Aizen avait délaissé la bouche de son partenaire pour faire descendre ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille qui descendait le long de son cou, pour finir sur le torse. Ichigo avait l'impression qu'une ligne de feu s'était inscrite sur sa peau.

Il prit une pause et mordillait les mamelons tendu de son amant qui respirait maintenant très difficilement. Il embrassa son ventre pour descendre encore plus bas… il avait détaché sa ceinture et le pantalon était ouvert mais la virilité d'Ichigo était toujours prisonnière du caleçon. Sosûke sentait la main de son amant lui empoigné les cheveux d'impatience… il leva les yeux et vit le regard humide et suppliant de ce dernier… Il fit descendre le sous-vêtement qui laissait voir une verge gonflée par le désir.

Lentement, il l'attrapa et finalement la lécha pour finalement l'avaler et entreprendre un mouvement de va et vient. Son amant était effondré contre le mur, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, le buste penché en avant, des sons rauques s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Sa main ébouriffait inconsciemment les cheveux de son amant… Ichigo laissa échapper un cri quand le chef d'orchestre commença à introduire ses doigts pour le préparer. Voyant que son amant ne pouvait plus du tout tenir la position debout Aïzen l'allongea sur le sol de l'entré de l'appartement et finit de le déshabiller. Il retira rapidement son propre pantalon.

- Sosûke… vi.. vient… murmura la voix sensuelle de son partenaire

N'en pouvant plus lui-même, il plaça son sexe face à l'entrée qui n'attendait plus que lui. Son amant se cambra et il lui souleva les hanches pour faciliter le passage. Lorsqu'il sentit son sexe prit complètement par la douce étreinte de son partenaire, il ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

- s'il.. te… plaît articula difficilement Ichigo

- J'arrive mon amour murmura Aïzen

Et il commença à bouger en lui. Ses soupirs se mélangeant à ceux d'Ichigo pour devenir avec l'accélération des coups de reins de cris rauques jusqu'à la délivrance des deux hommes éperdus de désir. Sosûke se laissa aller contre Ichigo et déposa de petits baisers sur son visage légèrement rougis. Finalement son amant bougea et lui dit :

- euh… j'ai froid sur le carrelage.

Réalisant où ils se trouvaient tous les deux… le chef d'orchestre se leva et souleva Ichigo qui protestait et entra dans leur chambre. Il le déposa confortablement sur le lit et lui murmura au creux de son oreille…

- On en était où ?

- Hé ? Mais on vient de finir…

Mais, il ne put protester plus longtemps car la langue de Sosûke commençait à goûter à nouveau à sa bouche tant de fois explorer, mais cette fois-ci, il prit tout son temps… ils avaient toute la nuit…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo leva péniblement un œil. Une partie de son visage était camouflé par l'oreiller. Il vit que Sosûke avait quitté le lit. Il voulu se redresser, mais il eu un petit cri de douleur… il se renfrogna et plaqua sa tête contre l'oreiller maintenant en esquissant une grimace … « toute la nuit… » il en eu un frisson. Jamais il aurait pensé qu'un jour ou une nuit se repris t'il, ils pourraient tenir aussi longtemps. Il entendit un déplacement à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux de son amant. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Il était vêtu d'un peignoir de bain.

- Tu as bien dormi murmura ce dernier

- O..oui répondit Ichigo

- Fatigué ?

Hochement de tête.

- C'est pas un problème, on a la journée devant nous…

Ichigo tourna une nouvelle fois la tête dans l'oreiller. Il était lessivé.

- J'ai fait couler un bain… Tiens, j'ai une tasse de thé pour toi avant.

Le musicien leva la tête et regarda sa tasse avec envie, mais il était incapable de bouger. Voyant sa détresse, Aïzen se pencha et retourna le jeune homme.

- Je pense qu'on a trop forcé la nuit dernière fit-il moqueur

L'autre rougit et attrapa l'oreiller pour lui balancer à la figure.

- T'es trop mignon le matin…

- Trop mi..mignon ? dit Ichigo offusqué T'as vu ça où que j'étais mignon ?

- Lorsque je te regarde…

- Imbécile grogna le jeune homme

Son amant éclata de rire et le redressa pour l'installer confortablement sur les cousins. Il lui tendit sa tasse et l'embrassa sur le nez.

- Bouge pas, je vais vérifier l'eau…

- Comme si je pouvais…

Sourire moqueur de son amant

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le chef d'orchestre avait quitté Ichigo. Ce dernier sirotait son thé très pensif. C'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient comme ils l'avaient fait. Mais le pire, c'est qu'ils avaient succombé à leur pulsion, sans avoir résolu leurs problèmes. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se demandait s'il avait bien fait de revenir comme ça sur un coup de tête. Bien sur, il l'aimait. Il avait réalisé qu'il ne pourrai pas vivre sans la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés, mais… cela suffira t'il ?

Le chef d'orchestre était revenu silencieusement dans la chambre et stoppa à la porte quand il vit l'air préoccupé de son amant. « Ainsi les choses, en sont toujours au même point ? ». Il fallait bien s'en douter. Ils avaient eu faim l'un de l'autre, et s'étaient littéralement dévoré toute la nuit. Il sentit qu'il devait faire quelque chose car cette brève absence lui avait fait comprendre combien ses sentiments envers le jeune homme était profond. Cela le ferai presque rire… lui qui avait toujours dit… aucune attache. Il était bel et bien fou amoureux de ce gamin. Pourtant...

Il comprit maintenant l'avertissement du père du jeune homme deux ans plus tôt. Notamment lorsqu'ils lui avaient avoué qu'ils entretenaient un liaison secrète depuis presque deux ans. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et vit qu'Ichigo l'avait vu et l'observait. Il lui adressa un sourire rempli de tendresse. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre aujourd'hui. Pas après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Il contourna le lit et souleva la couverture et souleva son amant. Ce dernier avait un corps élancé et musclé, assez étonnant pour un musicien. Mais Ichigo aimait le sport également, ceci expliquant cela.

Sosûke le déposa dans l'eau chaude bienfaisante et se retira son propre peignoir et rejoignit le violoniste dans l'eau. Il appuya sur un bouton et les bulles virent masser leurs corps fatigués. Ichigo se détendit et appuya son dos contre le buste du chef d'orchestre et ferma les yeux. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de sa taille et se laissa aussi bercer par les remous de leur bain bouillonnant. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment sans rien dire, juste à se laisser porter par le clapotis de l'eau et des remous qui les massaient.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait finit par revêtir un pantalon de sport et un T. shirt moulant. Des bracelets divers autour du poignet et son éternel collier à fine boule en bois autour du cou. Il s'était installé sur le canapé et écoutait du Chopin.. pour changer !

- Tu veux que je te le joue ? demanda Sosûke à Ichigo

- Non… vient là dit-il en désignant la place à côté de lui

Lentement son amant vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Se dernier s'était assis de tel sorte que ses yeux croisent les siens. Il était manifeste vu son air déterminé qu'il voulait parler. Il soupira et se dit qu'il devait en passer par là s'il voulait le garder.

- On a rien réglé hier soir !

- Non… j'en conviens.

- J'ai pas changé d'avis.

- … Alors aide-moi finit-il par dire

- Je ferai un effort aussi. Mais ne me jette plus de ta vie comme si j'étais une charge ou un gamin, c'est vexant !

- Très bien…

Le téléphone sonna. Sosûke décrocha

- Aïzen Sosûke à l'appareil

- …

- Oh ! je vous le passe « ton père » murmura t'il

- Yo.. 'lut pa'

- J'ai supposé que tu étais rentré, mais par acquis de conscience j'ai appelé.

- J'aurai dû te téléphoner… désolé.

- T'a réglé ton problème ?

- C'est en cours…

- Ah… bonne chance alors. Je vais te laisser…

- Papa

- Oui ?

- On se voit cette semaine ?

- Rien ne me ferai le plus plaisir fit la voix enjoué de son père

- Ok, je te contacte et on mange ensemble

- Sur, j'en serai ravis à bientôt

- Salut !

Ichigo rendit le téléphone à Aïzen qui le reposa sur le socle à côté de lui. Et ce dernier l'observa…

- Tu vas manger avec ton père ?

- Ouaih… il est tout seul tout le temps depuis que Karin et Yuzu sont entrées à l'université. Je vais passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- Je ne pourrai pas venir cette semaine…

- C'est pas grave. On trouvera une autre date pour qu'on puisse déjeuner ensemble.

- Je dirai pas que ça me réjoui beaucoup. Ton père et moi ont est vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais, on peut faire l'effort de se rapprocher.

- Wouah… t'a décidé d'y mettre du tien ?

Sosûke se déplaça alors sur le canapé tel un félin et planta ses yeux bruns dans les siens…

- Idiot ! après ce que tu m'as fait traverser… je ferai beaucoup, beaucoup d'efforts !

- Hummm… j'aimerai voir cela…

- Sadique !

- N'inverse pas les rôles…

- T'es trop mignon

- Je vais te faire la peau grinça des dents l'orangé

Le brun éclata de rire et enlaça sa pauvre victime.


	4. Se retrouver

J'ai promis à Hoshiyo-chan deux chapitres... chose promise, chose dûe !

Merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs. Je vous embrasse...

Disclamer : Hum... j'ai beau me torturer les méninges, j'ai rien trouvé que Tite puisse vouloir accepter contre Bleach ! Donc, toujours pas à moi !

**Attention encore du Lemon dans le chapitre !**

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que leur couple avait traversé la crise. Certes, tous les deux faisaient des efforts. Ichigo essayant de s'assumer et de se prendre en charge sans l'assistance systématique de Sosûke et se dernier essayait de ne pas diriger sa vie à la moindre occasion et surtout il faisait l'effort de l'écouter, sans penser systématiquement qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Les répétitions pour les différents concerts avaient commencé et tous travaillaient avec acharnement. L'ambiance était plutôt bonne enfant pour l'instant. Certes avec des tensions parfois… mais chacun y mettait du sien pour que les répétitions ne soient pas un calvaire.

Une après-midi, Ichigo partit en ville. Il avait besoin de passer au magasin de musique pour récupérer un archet, le sien faisait quelque peu la gueule. Il traversa rapidement la grande artère de la ville pour entrer dans le petit magasin sans prétention. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo se mit à discuter joyeusement avec le propriétaire un ami de son père. Urahara lui montra son nouvel archet…

Ichigo sortit son violon et ne pu s'empêcher de l'essayer pour le plaisir des deux clients se trouvant dans le magasin. Il joua un petit morceau et bientôt l'échoppe de musique fut remplie de monde. Tous écoutait religieusement le jeune homme. Ce dernier sourit quand il vit le public qui s'était amassé et qui l'applaudissait maintenant.

Bientôt la pièce se vida, quelques jeunes restèrent et regardaient dans les partitions qui se trouvaient classer dans les box. L'un d'entre eux demanda conseil, ce qui faisait plaisir à Tesaï.

Urahara vint à côté de lui et lui dit :

- Aaahhh Kurosaki, c'est un réel plaisir pour moi de te recevoir… je suis sur qu'après chaque interprétation que tu fais, je gagne de nouveaux clients.

- Oh, alors tu me fais une remise pour mon prochain achat ?

- Dans tes rêves mon petit ! dit-il d'une voix moqueuse et traînante

- Tu changeras pas… t'es qu'un vieux radin !

- Tss, Tss…

Ichigo dévissa son archet et le rangea soigneusement dans son étui.

- Dans un mois, le début de tes nouveaux concerts ?

- Oui… là, normalement je devais répéter mais bon… je sèche un peu. Je me rattraperai ce soir. De toute façon, j'y couperai pas. Soupira le jeune homme

- « Il » va te faire répéter le double, je suppose…

- M'en parle pas ! Tiens, normalement le pianiste devrait arriver plus tôt que prévu. On va pouvoir répéter avec lui. Mais je ne connais pas le jour exact de son arrivé.

- Grand interprète… tu en as de la chance Kurosaki-kun de pouvoir jouer avec de tels artistes.

- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir rencontrer plus jeune… je n'aurai pas eu l'amour du violon, si vous n'aviez pas été mon professeur.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le commerçant

- Pourquoi ne jouez vous plus du violon. Vous étiez pourtant un soliste réputé ! Je ne vous ai plus posé la question depuis un moment… mais pourquoi se gâchis ?

Son vis-à-vis cacha son visage derrière son éventail et ne laissa apparaître que ses yeux.

- Disons que j'ai perdu ma musicalité à la suite d'un « accident »

- Vous ne souhaitez pas en parler ?

- Oooohhhhh Kurosaki… comment as-tu deviné ?

- Aaaahhhhh, vous ne changerez jamais. Je vous connais depuis des années, mais je ne percerai jamais le mystère qui vous entoure !

- Le mystère c'est ce qui entretient la flamme Kurosaki !

- Oui, oui… c'est ce qu'on dit… J'y vais à la prochaine

- A bientôt cher client dit la voix moqueuse et traînante du commerçant.

Ichigo respira un grand coup, il regarda sa montre… Il était trop tard pour les répétitions. Il prit le chemin pour entrer directement à l'appartement. Il préférait rentrer à pied… Le temps ensoleillé invitait aux promenades. Il était bientôt arrivé lorsqu'il vit une voiture s'arrêter devant son immeuble. Il regardait sans y prêter attention, quand il s'arrêta net. Il vit son amant descendre. A l'intérieur de la voiture, il vit nettement un homme au cheveux argent. Le cœur d'Ichigo se resserra d'un coup ! Gin Ichimaru… Pas possible. Que faisait-il ici ?

Ichigo se cacha derrière un arbre et observa la scène. Les deux hommes se parlaient avec animation et tout à coup, il vit son amant plongé la tête dans la voiture et embrassé l'autre homme. Son cœur manqua une palpitation… C'était quoi ça ?

Il vit le chef d'orchestre se redresser et claquer la porte. Et le taxi reprit sa route. Que devait-il faire ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Il traversa rapidement la distance qui le séparait de son amant et se trouvait derrière lui quand il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Sosûke fut surpris de le voir juste derrière lui…

- Tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, j'ai eu plus vite finit que je ne le pensait.

Sa voix était froide, enfin plus qu'il ne le voulait. Le brun haussa un sourcil interrogateur devant son air sombre.

- Vient finit-il par dire… On rentre.

Ichigo suivit le chef d'orchestre et entra sans faire d'histoire la porte de leur appartement.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur ? Dit Aïzen en entrant

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Ça ne va pas recommencer… alors, dit-moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas !

- … Comment tu te sentirais, si tu me voyais embrasser mon ex ?

- Oooohhhh…

- Oui ooohhhh, c'est ce que je me suis dit en te voyant.

Sosûke soupira. Il enleva sa veste et se dirigea vers le bar où il se servit un whisky. Il partit se chercher un glaçon et revint vers Ichigo qui attendait toujours et qui lui lançait des regards qui l'aurait foudroyé sur place s'il pouvait lancé des éclairs.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et invita le jeune homme à s'installer à côté de lui.

- Vient, je vais t'expliquer !

- Tu as une explication ?

- Ichigo, laisse moi au moins le temps de parler au lieu de m'agresser. Si tu veux réellement que l'on communique, fait un effort aussi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le cacher, surtout que Gin est venu amener Grimmjow Jaggerjack à la répétition de cet après-midi. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de te connaître, il a demandé où tu étais passé ! Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? demanda Sosûke nonchalamment

- Non… non, pas du tout. Il me connaît dits-tu ? Ichigo essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'évoquait le pianiste.

- Enfin bref, à la fin des répétitions Gin a accompagné Grimmjow à son appartement, et cet imbécile a insisté, je ne sais pour quelle raison pour que je vienne.

- Est-il au courant pour votre ancienne relation ? demanda Ichigo soupçonneux et qui finalement vint se blottir contre son amant.

Sosûke passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne. Il réfléchissait…

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir s'attendre à tout venant de sa part !

- Oh… j'ai entendu parler de son caractère et de sa réputation sulfureuse.

- Huumm… moi aussi ! Il passa sous silence le fait que Grimmjow avait eu l'air plus qu'intéressé par son compagnon. Même Gin s'en était rendu compte.

- Alors ?

- Hummm ?

- Ton baiser avec ton ex ? J'attends toujours

- Oh excuse-moi… En fait, Gin a voulu que je rentre en deuxième à mon appartement. Et comme tu le sais, il me poursuit toujours de ses assiduités. Et pour ne pas changer ce soir, il a profité que j'étais penché pour lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que tout était finit depuis très longtemps et que seul toi occupais une part importante de ma vie… mais il veut toujours rien savoir. J'ai beau m'engueuler avec lui, y'a rien à faire. Il m'a attrapé par la cravate et m'a obligé à me pencher et il en a profité.

- N'empêche que tu ne t'es pas reculé tout de suite… murmura Ichigo

- Disons que c'est la surprise qui m'a donné un retard dans ma réaction.

- …. Tu crois que je vais te croire ?

- Tu boudes ?

- Héééé ? Tu recommences à me prendre pour un gamin dit le jeune homme et se retournant vers son amant. C'est toi qui a un comportement indigne. Pas moi !

- Indigne ? Il posa son verre et lui attrapa le lobe de l'oreille avec ses dents pour le mordiller doucement. Indigne ? souffla-t'il gentiment… Je ne pense qu'à toi et à trouver de nouveau moyen pour te donner encore plus de plaisir et tu me fais passer pour un pervers qui va se chercher un autre amant. Je t'avoue que j'en ai déjà bien assez avec toi. Je ne survivrai jamais avec deux amants

- Imbécile !

Les mains de Sosûke étaient devenues entreprenante et avaient filé sous le T. shirt du jeune homme. Ichigo eut un frisson et rejeta la tête en arrière… son amant en profita pour déposer sa tête au creux de son cou et de sentir la douce odeur épicée du jeune homme qui se trouvait entre ses bras.

- Hummm, Ichigo tu me rends fou…

Ce dernier se déplaça alors et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant. Il lui prit la tête entre ses doigts et doucement avec ses pouces lui caressa le visage. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement et bientôt avec de plus en plus de fougue. Aïzen en avait profité pour le caresser et profitait de leurs proximités pour le déshabiller. Les doigts d'Ichigo eux parcourait la chemise qui était maintenant grande ouverte. Il poussa Sosuke sur le canapé pour qu'il se trouve allongé sous lui. Il entreprit une lente exploration de sa peau et finit par lui déboutonner son pantalon. Il prit la virilité gonflé de désir entre ses mains et entrepris un lent va et vient qui arrachait des soupirs de satisfaction à sa victime consentante. Il joua avec ses doigts sur le bout du sexe de son amant et finalement l'avala, les mains de Sosûke s'agrippaient à ses épaules, ses hanches bientôt commencèrent à onduler ! Ses mains parcouraient son corps et finalement il se détacha de lui pour remonter lentement vers le visage de son amant qui était pour l'instant sous le feu de la passion…

- Vient murmura t'il

- Tu.. tu.. es sur ?

L'autre sourit et le tira à lui…

Plus que sur !

Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas, de temps en temps son amant le sollicitait pour prendre les choses en main et lui demandait de prendre le rôle du dominant. Quoique ce dernier n'était pas contre, bien au contraire… il trouvait cela excitant. Il se fraya son chemin et commença à donner des coups de bassin profond à son amant qui se cambrait pour mieux ressentir la pénétration de son intimité. Ichigo se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait car il voyait que Sosûke recherchait encore à atteindre les cimes de son plaisir. Cependant, le jeune homme ne put bientôt plus résister à son propre plaisir et ne pouvant plus se retenir, se libéra dans un râle rauque. Son amant le rejoignit juste après. Ichigo se pencha au dessus du chef d'orchestre… ce dernier le regardait avec un douce expression. Une de ces mains s'étant posée sur son visage, il le tira doucement vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tu es à moi… murmura Sosûke.

Ichigo ne comprit pas bien pourquoi son amant insistait tellement pour qu'il lui appartienne. Mais décida qu'il n'avait pas à réfléchir davantage. Ils se levèrent et finirent dans leur lit. Ichigo se pelotonnant contre son amant.

Ce dernier l'embrassa et caressa les cheveux de son amant endormis. Ces pensées se rapportèrent sur le pianiste arrivé le jour même. Une angoisse l'étreignit. Il prit doucement Ichigo contre lui et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il finit malgré tout par s'endormir.

°0°0°0°0°0°

_La suite très bientôt... En espérant que cela vous a plu !_


	5. Est ce Réglé entre Nous ?

Yo, me revoilou avec un nouveau passage de ma fic.

Un grand bonsoir à mes revieweuses et un grand merci à Altabatha pour sa dédicace. Franchement, j'avais pas vu ton intro. (trop impatiente de lire ta fic.) et quand j'ai lu ton texte, ça m'a beaucoup touché ! Donc, j'attends le chapitre 2 avec impatience !!

Disclamer : AÏe, aïe ! tout appartient à Tite Kubo ! Et moi dans tout ça je fais quoi ?? Bah, je profite pour écrire des fics...

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. Il s'habilla rapidement et partit faire un jogging. Il se sentirai beaucoup mieux après. A son retour, il se doucha rapidement, se rasa, s'habilla et finit par préparer le petit déjeuner. Il but rapidement un café serré et partit dans la pièce de musique pour répéter le morceau qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réviser la veille. Il déchiffrait sa partition quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer.

- Déjà à pied d'œuvre ?

- Hum… j'ai pas fait grand chose hier.

- Bien…

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Tu n'as plus qu'à te servir…

- Oh.. ma petite épouse… fit Aïzen moqueur

- La ferme !

- Je te laisse tranquille… si tu as besoin de moi, tu sais où me trouver

- Oui, oui…

L'orangé reprit sa partition et continua à la déchiffrer. Il finit par fermer les yeux et à la répéter mentalement pour vérifier qu'il avait tout correctement en tête. Merde, y'a un passage, ça va pas ! Il reposa son violon et s'assit sur une chaise et chanta les notes pour mieux s'imprégner de la mélodie. Sosûke passa sa tête par le chambranle pour regarder le jeune homme qui commençait à chanter la partition. Il le voyait s'ébouriffer les cheveux pensivement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il mimait la partition au violon… et sembla s'énerver à un moment… Il l'entendit jurer et sourit. Il quitta la pièce en refermant la porte doucement. Pas la peine de le perturber.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

En début d'après-midi, les deux artistes avaient rejoint l'orchestre dans la salle de concert. Tout le monde était déjà là. Ils traversèrent les tranchées de siège et Ichigo posa son long manteau noir sur un des sièges situé en face de la scène. Il ouvrit son étuis et prépara son archet et finit par rejoindre la scène que Sosûke occupait déjà. Il grimpa les quelques marches et salua tous les artistes présents… Et il fit face brutalement à un regard bleu intense.

« Wouah pensa Ichigo… quel magnétisme… »

Il avait presque l'impression d'être aspiré par le propriétaire de ces yeux. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Sosûke se plaça à côté de Grimmjow Jaggerjack et fit les présentations d'usage.

Ichigo laisse moi te présenter Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Il nous fera l'honneur de nous accompagner lors des représentations. Grimmjow, je vous présente Ichigo Kurosaki notre premier violon.

Enchanté firent les deux hommes

Grimmjow avait tendu la main vers le violoniste. Ichigo la regarda et prudemment glissa la main dans la sienne. Le contact dura à peine quelques secondes qu'Ichigo se sentit brûler de l'intérieur. Il retint un peu sa respiration mais continua de regarder l'autre et lui rendit son regard. Grimmjow eut un sourire de véritable carnassier… Sosûke qui observait la scène décida d'interrompre cet échange silencieux et plein de tension ?

Ichigo rejoignit sa place et adressa un sourire aux autres violonistes. Ces derniers avaient observé la petite scène étant donné que le pianiste la veille avait fait un foin pas possible parce ce qu'Ichigo n'était pas là.

Il accorda rapidement son violon ne prêtant pas plus que cela d'attention aux autres membres de l'orchestres. Il avait l'habitude de leurs commérages. Quand il fut prêt, il hocha la tête et attendit les instructions. Grimmjow quand à lui c'était placé derrière le piano. Il attendit également les instructions.

Aïzen tapota avec sa baguette et les répétitions commencèrent. Tout le monde en pris pour son grade. Rangiku faisait du violon pour les bals populaires, Rukia n'avait plus qu'à retourner prendre des cours, Orihime devrait prendre des excitants, Shunsui eu droit aux foudres du chef d'orchestres « car ils s'attaquaient à des pauvres filles sans défenses ». Ichigo exaspéré au possible partit aussi en vrille sur deux notes ce qui lui value des remarques acerbes du chef d'orchestre quand à la qualité du travail qu'il avait soit-disant fournis. Il en leva les yeux aux plafonds.

Bref, ensuite c'était le tour à Grimmjow… qui n'écoutait pas l'orchestre. Là… grosse prise de tête avec Sosûke. Car l'autre n'avait pas l'intention de subir comme les musiciens. Finalement, tout le monde s'arrêta et contemplèrent les deux hommes qui s'engueulait maintenant. « Et voilà, pensa Ichigo… ça commence plus tôt que prévu soupira t'il »

Sosûke réussit à faire rejouer le pianiste malgré tout avec l'orchestre, et Ichigo eu l'idée d'écouter le pianiste et tout en suivant les instructions du chef d'orchestre. Bientôt les deux musiciens étaient au diapason. Ichigo ne regardait pas du tous les notes, il les connaissaient mais se laissait emporter par la mélodie. Finalement au bout de quelques secondes, il rencontra les yeux noirs de son amant. Il était visible qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la manière dont il jouait. Ichigo soupira et reprit tel qu'Aïzen le désirait. Il se dit que la soirée qui s'annonçait ne risquait pas d'être de tout repos.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Quand les répétitions furent finit ce soir là… il était déjà presque 20 h. Tous rangeaient leurs matériels en râlant car franchement, ils s'étaient tous fait rhabiller durant la répétition. Ichigo était en train de faire glisser la fermeture de son étuis, quand il sentit une présence derrière lui et il vit le regard souriant d'Ukitake. Il se redressa et sourit lui-même à l'homme d'âge mur qui était une « vrai mère poule » avec les autres musiciens.

- Soit prudent ce soir Kurosaki san. Il n'a pas du tout l'air d'apprécier le fait que toi et le pianiste puissiez-vous entendre à l'unisson comme tout à l'heure. Lui chuchota t'il à l'oreille.

Ukitake connaissait la vrai personnalité du chef d'orchestre. Il faut dire, qu'il avait arrêté durant une soirée les coups qu'Aïzen lui avaient porté. Il en avait été stupéfait et avait menacé le chef d'orchestre de poursuite auprès des autorités, s'il recommençait. C'était au tout début de leur relation cet épisode. Depuis, Sosûke à part la gifle de la dernière fois, n'avait plus levé la main sur le jeune homme.

Ichigo le regarda surpris et avec curiosité. Voir son ami aussi inquiet… quoique une personne ne le connaissant pas très bien aurai juste penser à une simple conversation amicale. Ichigo attrapa son violon et se tourna vers Sosûke qui le regardait intensément. Ukitake passa devant le chef d'orchestre et lui adressa un regard froid dénué de sourire. Un avertissement passa dans ces yeux. Aïzen en prit note…

Grimmjow avait observé la scène et se demandait sincèrement ce que pouvait être tout ces regards emplis de non-dit ! « Eh bien… je sens que je vais aller de surprise en surprise ici… ». Il referma le couvercle du piano et prit ses partitions. Il avait été très surpris quand le 1er violon l'avait accompagné sur quelques notes, la symbiose avait été parfaite. Il leva son visage vers ce dernier et vit qu'il défiait le chef d'orchestre du regard. « oh… dispute à l'horizon… si ça continue comme ça, je ne vais pas à avoir à intervenir ! »

°0°0°0°0°

Ça vous a plu ? Bah, laissez moi une petite Review... C'est mon pain quotidien

Ichigo : Arrête de faire la manche !

Jijisub : c'est pour motiver les troupes...

Grimmjow : Y'a d'autres solutions pour motiver les troupes à mon avis !

Jijisub : Quoi par exemple ?

Grimmjow : Le chantage, les menaces...

Kira : les yeux de Cockers, ça marche bien aussi

Jijisub : Tu crois ?

Urahara : Tu peux aussi utiliser les pots de vins !

Jijisub : ça va me couter cher tout ça...

Aïzen : Il faut savoir ce que tu veux... Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup les effets hypnotiques

Jijisub : Comment tu veux que je fasse sans matos ?

Gin : la torture c'est pas mal non plus !

Jijisub une grosse goutte derrière la tête : Mais ils sont maboules dans cet animé...

Grimmjow, Kira, Ichigo, Urahara, Aïzen, Gin : Une review pour l'auteur, SVP... Sinon, ça va être nous qui allons trinquer !


	6. Tu m'appartiens

Allez, je vous met un autre chapitre ! Après, vous direz que je ne suis pas sympa !

disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo ! Eh oui, Mesdames , je suis sure que vous auriez aimer que cela m'appartiennent ! Non ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'ambiance au souper fut morose entre Kurosaki et Aïzen. Seul le cliquetis des couverts était audible. Ichigo débarrassa son assiette et mis l'ensemble dans l'évier. Il traversa la cuisine et se dirigea vers le lecteur de CD moderne et brancha les écouteurs. Il se passa le concerto pour piano de Beethoven (version instrument ancien). Il s'assit et prit sa partition qu'il prit entre les mains et étudia.

Sosûke avait vu le manège du jeune homme pour ne pas lui adresser la parole, ne dit mot et se contenta de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il se souvint du regard menaçant du flûtiste sur lui. Il a toujours considéré Ichigo comme son fils… encore un ami de ce foutu Isshin. C'était lui qui l'avait pris sous son aile après que Kurosaki est quitté les cours de Kisuke… Kisuke Urahara… un nom emplie de nostalgie pour lui… « Je me demande pensa t'il… non… il ne vaut mieux pas… sinon, il me tuerai ! ».

Ichigo ne faisait plus attention à ce que son compagnon faisait et il s'en moquait. Y'en avait marre de ces sottes d'humeur. Il vit juste ce dernier se diriger vers la chambre et aller se coucher. Il soupira… « J'espère sincèrement que les choses vont s'arranger. Sa jalousie devient maladive s'il a un soupçon même complètement infondé. » J'espère que cela ira mieux demain.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo s'était levé de très bonne heure, comme à son habitude. Il fit son jogging et en rentrant profita de quelques altères. Il prit sa douche et s'habilla rapidement. Ce matin, il avait besoin de faire quelques emplettes. Il fit le déjeuner et partit… Sosûke ne daignait pas se lever. Il haussa les épaules.

Le taxi le déposa pas loin des rues piétonnes commerçante de la ville. Il traversa les rues bondées et pris plaisir à se mélanger à la foule. Il s'arrêta et vit une vitrine avec quelques fringues qui le tenteraient bien. Il réfléchit sur le fait si cela était raisonnable de les acheter.

- Yo fit une voix derrière lui

Ichigo sursauta car elle était vraiment proche. Il croisa les yeux si bleus du pianiste. Il avait son sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- 'lut répondit Ichigo

- Je t'imaginais mal faire les boutiques fit l'autre moqueur

- Pourquoi tu as des domestiques qui le font pour toi ?

- Non… tu as l'air… si… je dirai… que tu as l'air de vivre dans un sérail !

- Hhhééé ?

- Bah quoi… ton cher chef d'orchestre n'a pas l'air de trop vouloir qu'on fasse jou-jou avec toi !

- Pardon ? Ichigo se reprit… Je ne vois pas ce que ma vie privée vient à voir avec le fait que je m'achète des vêtements. Ma relation avec Aïzen ne vous regarde en rien.

- C'est vrai.. enfin, si on veut !

- Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur. Grimmjow s'était approché de lui de très, très près. Les badauds regardait maintenant ce qui ressemblait à un couple gay. Ichigo ne bougeait pas et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. L'autre apprécia son caractère…

- Dit-toi bien que ta relation avec ton chef est à son déclin, voir qu'elle se trouve à la fin… Tu vas bientôt commencer une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Cette déclaration fut suivi d'un bref silence… Bien sur reprit il, cette relation se fera avec moi.

Leurs nez se frôlaient. Le souffle de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo se mélangeaient. Ichigo était hypnotisé par ses yeux si particuliers. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'écouter les fadaises de ce timbré de pianiste. Il approcha son visage de son vis à vis et leur lèvres pouvaient presque se toucher. Ichigo ses yeux plantés dans les siens lui rétorqua…

- Dans tes rêves… uniquement !

Il se recula et tourna les talons laissant planté le bleu dans la rue bondée… Ce dernier lui cria

- Les rêves deviennent réalité tu sais…

Ichigo se tourna vers lui ferma un œil, tira la langue et lui fit un geste avec son majeur… et repris son chemin. Il entendit le rire du pianiste derrière lui. « quel con… il pense m'avoir ? Courre toujours ! ». Il convenait quand même que la proximité de Grimmjow l'avait profondément troublé. Mais pas de la même manière que Sosûke. C'était complètement différent. Quelque part, il eut peur.

Le violoniste ne s'était pas rendue compte que des yeux bruns avait suivi l'échange. Isshin remonta ses lunettes et eut un petit sourire… Ainsi son fils allait bientôt avoir la possibilité de changer de partenaire ? Il s'en réjouissait. Il se moquait éperdument que son fils soit gay, mais c'était la personnalité de Sosûke Aïzen et surtout de son passé qui le perturbait dans cette relation. Il allait observer de loin l'évolution des choses… mais compris aussi qu'il devrait être présent pour ramasser les morceaux. Il vit que le jeune homme avait pris une autre direction et le suivi discrètement. Il aimerai en savoir un peu plus… si c'était pour qu'Ichigo tombe sur pire qu'Aïzen, se n'était pas la peine.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était arrivé parmi les premiers. Il sourit à Ukitake et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Grimmjow qui avait observer la scène entre les deux hommes, se demandait bien quel secret pouvait partager les deux hommes. Un léger brouhaha flottait dans l'air, chacun saluant, accordant son instrument, racontait une blague ect. Le chef d'orchestre apparu enfin. Le silence se fit et chacun était à sa place. Sosûke n'adressa pas un regard à son premier violon. Ichigo vit dans le coin de son champ de vision Gin Ichimaru. Il tourna un peu la tête et vit ce dernier lui adresser un sourire moqueur…

Kurosaki Ichigo, si vous n'êtes pas attentif pour les répétitions, veuillez quitter la scène. Fit la voix froide de son amant.

Ichigo croisa son regard et la foudre passa entre eux… Les autres levèrent les yeux aux ciels… les répétitions vont encore être lourdes aujourd'hui. Grimmjow quand à lui était vraiment, mais alors vraiment ravis de cette ambiance plombée. Il décida de pourrir l'ambiance un peu plus. Et durant les répétitions multiplia les fautes d'inattentions, ou faisait carrément exprès de faire râler le chef d'orchestre. Bref, Aïzen sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez, mais essaya de rester calme. Lorsque les répétitions furent finies, Ukitake vint se placer immédiatement derrière Ichigo et l'encouragea. Il lui posa une main sur le dos en signe d'encouragement. Grimmjow a qui le geste n'avait pas échappé se demandait maintenant ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes. Ichigo soupirait. « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes » pensa Ichigo. Il laissa son violon sur son siège et se dirigea vers les dit toilettes pour se soulager.

Bientôt à côté de lui se trouva Grimmjow. L'orangé laissa passer un juron…

- Tu vas pas me lâcher ?

- Je devrai ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo glissèrent vers lui. Il remonta son pantalon et partit se laver les mains.

- J'ai l'impression que si je te le disais en plusieurs langues pour que tu l'imprimes, t'es tellement con sur les bords que tu pigerais rien.

Grimmjow se tenait à côté de lui sans le toucher, leurs regards se croisaient dans la glace.

- Je ne suis pas con… je sais ce que je veux… et c'est toi !

- Crétin !

- Peut-être que tu n'aimes que les hommes très vieux après tout. J'ai vu ton manège avec le flûtiste !

Ichigo pensa à Ukitake et eut un doux sourire en voyant son image rassurante.

- Oï… tu ne dois penser qu'à moi comme ça, lui dit le pianiste !

- Soupir… tu vas me ligoter et m'attacher jusqu'à ce que je te dise « oui » ?

- Bonne idée…

- T'es lourd !

L'autre rit doucement…

- En tout cas, ta relation de couple à l'air de battre de l'aile… et je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué

- Occupe toi des tes affaires… d'autant que tu n'étais pas spécialement « brillant » aujourd'hui pour un soliste.

- Tu veux que je joue pour toi ?

- J'ai Sosûke pour ça…

- Ne me compare pas à lui… moi, je suis meilleur !

Ichigo remontait le couloir avec Grimmjow sur les talons. Ichigo leva la tête et rencontra le visage froid et les yeux noirs du chef d'orchestre. Il essayait de prendre un air indéchiffrable, mais il était difficile de paraître indifférent devant tant de colère contenu. Ichigo pensa à la dernière fois où il l'avait battu. Maintenant, Ichigo était devenu plus fort et n'était plus un gamin. Mais devant se regard là… il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je t'attendais, on peut y aller ?

- Je récupère mon violon et on y va…

Grimmjow les salua et partit de son côté. Il avait fait une petite partie de son chemin, quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses partitions, il fit demi-tour et sortit les clefs car les deux autres avaient du fermer la salle. A sa stupeur, il vit que les portes n'étaient pas fermé. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte. Il entendit des gémissements de douleurs. Il arrondit ses yeux de surprises. Il se dirigea vers le lieux où il entendit les bruits et là, resta stupéfait de ce qu'il voyait. Le chef d'orchestre était en train de donner des coups de pieds au jeune homme qui était à terre inanimé. Il bondit sans réfléchir et bouscula violemment l'homme fou furieux.

Se dernier le regarda avec haine…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux gronda t'il ? Tu veux te le faire ? il ricana… Tu auras beaucoup de mal, je vais l'achever.

Pas tant que je serai là ! menaça l'autre. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière.

Grimmjow entendait les faibles gémissements derrière lui et se dit qu'il devait agir très vite. Il se dirigea vers Aïzen et sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, il lui balança un coup de poing dans l'estomac et lui envoya son poing dans la gueule avec une certaine violence contenu. Le chef d'orchestre était à terre et saignait à la lèvre. Il avait la respiration courte. Il se leva difficilement et cracha

- Je te le laisse… mais on en a pas fini.

Grimmjow se dirigea tout de suite vers Ichigo et le retourna doucement. Il avait l'air d'être amoché. Il sortit son portable et appela une ambulance… Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux et lui murmurai de tenir bon. Les secours allait arrivé !

°0°0°0°0°0°

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en ma compagnie... Je vous dit à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre


	7. Qui êtesvous ?

Coucou, encore moi

Je reviens vous contez un nouveau chapitre !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Et non

Un grand merci pour leurs reviews : Ernia, Hoshiyo-chan, Torie-chan, Palmier-Tropical, Altabatha

J'ai ajouté la minute de Jijisub à la fin de mon texte !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla péniblement. Il a eu un accident de voiture ou avait-il fait une chute ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. L'hôpital ? Que faisait-il ici ? Il essayait de se rappeler… mais rien ne venait. Sauf un grand trou noir ! Il expira difficilement ce qui provoqua un mouvement sur le côté. Il n'avait pas vu qu'une personne se situait à sa droite. Il tourna la tête vers lui.

"Qui est-ce ?" pensa t'il… C'était un jeune homme au cheveux bleus en pétard. Ses yeux avait la même couleur électrique et il avait du bleu à paupière sous l'œil. Il était habillé de manière soigné malgré son look un peu punk. Il le regardait soulagé ? Il avait du mal à définir exactement les émotions du jeune homme. Quoi qu'à bien y regarder, il avait l'air plus vieux que lui.

- Ichigo… tu vas bien ?

"Ichigo ? C'était son prénom ? Ce type à l'air de me connaître."

- Oï, t'as plus de langue…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'orangé

- Hhéé ? Ne me fait pas le coup de l'amnésique !

- Je ne me souviens de rien… mais vraiment rien.

Grimmjow attrapa la sonnette pour appeler le personnel infirmier. Il se pencha vers Ichigo et lui caressa les cheveux gentiment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont te retaper !

Ichigo le suivait du regard. Mais ne pu lui répondre, la porte s'était ouverte brutalement et il vit entrer un homme aux cheveux d'argent et une paire de lunette sur le nez, suivi d'un homme plus grand bien bâti, les yeux bruns et les cheveux noirs en épis. Ce dernier l'interpella

- Bon sang Ichigo, tu nous as fait peur… content de voir…

Ichigo le coupa net

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Isshin regarda son fils. Pardon ?

Mais, Ichigo… je suis ton père (là j'imagine Dark Vador !)

Ichigo le regarda plus intensément, mais rien dans son esprit ne venait éclairer sa lanterne. Il se sentait désespérément vide. Il se recroquevilla sous la couverture et fronça les sourcils… c'était quoi se vide. Il avait en plus l'impression que quelque chose de très important lui échappait. Brutalement, il se sentit pris d'angoisses. La sueur apparu sur son front… Immédiatement, Ryuken Ishida pris les choses en main. Il demanda à tout le monde de partir et entrepris de calmer le jeune homme en proie à une très grande angoisse. Une fois qu'il se fut calmer… Il lui posa quelques questions, mais la réponse était toujours la même…

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.

Ryuken voyait le désarrois croissant du violoniste et décida de le laisser tranquille. De toute façon, se n'est pas en le stressant qu'il aura des informations complémentaires.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

A l'extérieur, Grimmjow et Isshin discutaient. Ce dernier demanda au jeune homme ce qui s'était passé avant leur arrivé. Celui-ci relata en quelques mots les événements.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Ichigo était inconscient. Il avait eu une belle blessure aux crânes et Ruyken avait même craint pour le jeune homme une amnésie… et cela s'est malheureusement révélé exact. Il avait d'autres blessures moins importantes. Il avait les doigts un peu abîmé d'avoir donné des coups apparemment. Tous prenaient le relais auprès du jeune homme. Personne n'avait voulu le laisser seul. Ishin avait porté plainte contre le chef d'orchestre et Ukitake avait relaté "l'incident" qui remontait à trois ans environ, où il avait vu ce dernier déjà porté des coups, Grimmjow avait apporté son témoignage.

Dans toute cette action, Aïzen Sosûke avait été suspendu de ses fonctions officieusement pour coup et blessures et mise en danger sur la vie d'autrui et officiellement, pour cause de gros soucis de santé il souhaitait laissé le relais de l'orchestre à un autre chef d'orchestre. Il fut vite trouvé en la personne de Byakuya Kuchiki… Ce dernier n'avait strictement rien à envier à Aïzen au niveau de la virtuosité. C'était d'autant plus un homme solide, même s'il paraissait un peu pédant au premier abord.

Grimmjow avait insisté pour être aussi au chevet du malade et Isshin qui regardait le jeune homme qui était silencieux depuis plusieurs minutes lui posa la question

- Grimmjow… tu ne connais pas mon fils depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas ?

- Non répondit l'interpellé

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour lui ?

- Vous croyiez au coup de foudre ? demanda le bleuté

- Oui.. c'est ce qui s'était produit pour ma femme et moi.

- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai ressentis pour votre fils quand je l'ai vu la première fois… il y a deux mois.

- Il ne m'en a parlé

- Oh… il ne m'a pas vu. J'ai été le voir à un concert… en fait, je savais que je devais jouer avec cet orchestre et avant de repartir pour les Etats-Unis, j'ai vu qu'il devait se produire. Donc, j'ai assisté à la dernière représentation… Des que je l'ai vu entrer sur scène et surtout quand j'ai entendu le son de son violon et la façon dont il jouait… dit il les yeux pleins d'étoiles je me suis dit qu'il ne pouvait être à personne d'autre qu'à moi.

- Eh bien… plutôt radical comme réaction

- Je suis possessif, j'y peux rien…

- On voit où mène la possession dit Ishin amère

- Je n'ai jamais de ma vie frappée un de mes petits amis. J'ai un mauvais caractère soit… je râle et je ne suis pas facile à vivre, j'en ai conscience… mais jamais je n'ai touché un seul cheveux d'un de mes amants. Si j'aime c'est pour vivre une histoire heureuse pas pour broyer l'autre. Pour ça, y'a les bars dit-il avec son sourire carnassier !

- Tu aimes te "défouler"…

- Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle un "gentil" garçon. Et encore maintenant, je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai pas à me justifier…

- Tu comprendras que je veuille préserver mon fils. Je n'ai pas vu ce qui se passait parce ce que je voulais qu'il soit autonome et vivre sa vie. Mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il meure parce ce qu'un de ces amants veut lui faire la peau pour cause de jalousie ou possessivité maladive et incontrôlée.

Grimmjow ne dit rien. La porte de la chambre d'Ichigo s'était ré-ouverte et Ishida passa la porte.

- Alors ? demanda Isshin

- Amnésie totale. Il ne se souvient plus de rien et maintenant, il est en proie à une certaine angoisse. Je lui ai prescrit un sédatif pour le faire dormir. Je pense qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Ca peut se remettre très vite, comme prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais il est clair que le violon se ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

- Ses autres blessures ?

- Normalement tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement. Il est en bonne santé physique, il n'y aura pas de problème de ce côté là. Bon, je te laisse… si j'ai du nouveau je t'en parle.

- Ok… merci Ryuken

- A charge de revanche…

Isshin entra dans la chambre, à la dernière seconde il se tourna et fit à Grimmjow de le suivre. Ce dernier lui emboîta le pas immédiatement. Trop heureux que l'homme lui ai proposé. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du lit. Le violoniste dormait. Son sommeil semblait agité et Isshin posa la main sur son front et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, comme ce dernier aimait souvent le faire. Cela l'apaisa et il sombra définitivement.

- Votre épouse ne vient pas ?

Isshin fut surpris par la question… et regarda le jeune homme aux yeux bleus…

- Ma femme est morte quand Ichigo avait une dizaine d'année. Elle s'est fait renverser par un camion. Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre. Je suis sur qu'il y pense encore.

Voyant l'air étonné de son interlocuteur

- Ma femme et Ichigo traversaient la route mais un camion a grillé le feu. Mazaki a juste eu le temps de le pousser hors des clous…. Elle est morte écrasé et Ichigo… et bien, il a vu tout l'accident. Depuis, il n'a jamais pu en parler. Mais je l'ai souvent entendu pleurer. Il ne sait jamais plein ou encore pleurer devant moi… Et c'est ça que je trouve dommage. Il garde tout pour lui…

Grimmjow regardait le jeune homme endormis et se dit qu'il avait vécu des trucs durs dans sa vie, mais jamais de ce type là. Il le plaignait sincèrement et se demandait comment il avait réussi à surmonter tout cela. Il savait inconsciemment que le jeune homme qui se trouvait endormis devant lui, ne serai pas homme à se plaindre de lui-même. Il avait vu à plusieurs reprise la flamme qui brûlait dans son regard… Cette flamme qui l'attirait tel un papillon par la flamme d'une bougie. Que lui avait-il fait ? Le pianiste ne savait plus. Il quitta la pièce après un dernier regard et partit se replonger dans la vie trépidante qu'était la sienne en ce moment.

°0°0°0°0°0°

**_La minute de Jijisub_**

Ichigo : C'est quoi cette idée tordue encore ?

Jijisub : Bah, pour attirer les foules et surtout avoir des reviews, j'ai décidé de vous faire faire un streap !

Kira : Pas possible !! Je comptez pas sur moi…

Ichigo : Si tu me mets dedans, je te bute !

Jijisub : Calmez-vous… Je vais commencer par Aïzen Sosuke

Aïzen : Pardon ? air soudain réveillé.

Jijisub : Bah quoi un pervers dans ton genre, ça n'a pas froid aux yeux… Allez laisse aux Pauvres Yaoistes que nous sommes de déguster ton corps de dieu Grec !

Aïzen : Ok !

Jijisub, Ichigo, Kira : Tu es d'accord ?

Aïzen : Elle a dit que j'avais un corps de Dieu Grec !

Jijisub : Attend, je met la musique d'ambiance ! (Slave for You – Britney spears)

Sosuke sort du sauna… Son kimono et hakama humide. Des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage. Ses yeux son mi-clos et une perle d'eau vint goutter sur le bout de ces cils. Il porte lentement une main dans ses cheveux plaqués.. une de ces mains glissent le long de son corps lentement. Elle remonte le long du bord du croisement du kimono.

Il ouvre brutalement les yeux. Ces derniers sont de braises. Son autre main descend pour parcourir ses côtes pour arriver à sa taille. Insensiblement cette main se rapproche de l'ouverture où sont placés ses doigts longs et…

La suite au prochain numéro. Je continue ou pas ?

Ichigo, Kira, Grimmjow, Ukitake, Byakuya, Hisagi : surtout vous ne mettez pas de Reviews sinon ont va y avoir droit !

Urahara : Mais c'est drôle, moi ça me dérangerai pas

I, K, G, U, B, H : La ferme Teme ! Super énervés

Jijisub… : Reviews ou pas ? Continue ou continue pas ?


	8. Je suis moi

Coucou,

Nouveau chapitre

Disclamer : Tout est à Tite Kubo !!

A la fin la minute de Jijisub comme promis ! Merci pour vos Reviews. Certaines m'ont fait beaucoup rire ! Je vous ai remercié d'ailleurs d'une certaine façon !

Ichigo dormit deux jours de suite… Il se réveillait brièvement pour manger et se rendormait pratiquement dans la foulée. Pourtant le troisième matin, il se réveilla pour de bon. Il se souvenait de son nom et de son prénom, il se souvenait de son père et ses sœurs. Mais avait l'impression que ces autres souvenirs étaient dans une nébuleuse. Il vit qu'il avait quelque bandage. Et se souvint… il regarda ses mains qui étaient abîmées. Il était effrayé. Il se mit à faire jouer ses doigts comme s'il jouait du violon et c'est comme ça que Ryuken le trouva mimant le jeu de son instrument.

- Oh… Kurosaki-kun, vous vous souvenez du violon

Ichigo le regarda surprit. Il était tellement plongé dans sa partition qu'il n'avait pas entendu le médecin entrer.

- Bonjour Ishida san

- Tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir de ces choses qu'il avait l'impression de toucher mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à attraper !

- Non… je me souviens de ma famille, de mon enfance, du violon… et c'est tout. Après, j'ai l'impression de voir une sphère où tous mes souvenirs sont imbriqués sans pouvoir l'approcher. C'est assez bizarre comme sensation.

- Ah… c'est excellent. Ne force pas Kurosaki-kun. Laisse tes souvenirs revenir d'eux même.

Une aide-soignante entra et apporta le petit-déjeuner du jeune homme. Il l'a remercia et saisis ces baguettes, il mourrai de faim.

- Mes doigts, mes mains… elles n'ont rien n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Tu t'es blessé, mais elles n'ont rien. Il faut juste que tu te reposes quelques jours… Par contre, tu ne pourras pas jouer pour les concerts qui étaient prévu.

- Concerts ?

- Ah… tu ne te souviens pas. Tu fais partie de l'orchestre de Tokyo et tu es premier violon. Un nouveau chef d'orchestre a été nommé à la tête de cet orchestre il y a 4 jours et comme les concerts commencent dans 3 semaines, ils ont besoin d'un premier violon tout de suite. Ne sachant pas quand tu reviendrais.

- Mais je veux jouer ! s'écria t'il la voix en détresse

- Tu te souviens ?

- Non… murmura t'il. Mais sa voix se fit plus forte, je veux jouer !

- Tu te souviens du morceau ?

Une voix s'éleva derrière eux…

- Moi, je vais le faire rejouer !

Le patient et le docteur tournèrent la tête pour voir un homme au cheveux bleus les contempler l'air déterminé.

- J'irai parlé à Kuchiki-san ! Je refuse de jouer avec un autre premier violon autre que toi. Tu crois que tu pourras être prêt à temps ?

Ichigo se tournant vers Ruyken

- Quand pourrai-je sortir ?

- En fait, si les examens de ce matin sont satisfaisants, tu pourrais sortir cet après-midi. Ah la condition que tu te reposes et que tu ne te surmènes pas ! dit il après un petit silence.

Grimmjow eu un petit sourire. Il s'adressa au médecin…

- Ok ! Je ferai en sorte que cela ne le fatigue pas trop. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.. .je vais prévenir Kuchiki-san.

- Attendez Jaggerjack-san ! Ichigo n'a pas retrouvé sa mémoire. Il se souvient juste de certaines choses. Il ne se souvient plus de l'orchestre et de ses membres…

- Mais je me souviens des morceaux que l'on doit jouer ! s'écria Ichigo. Ce n'est pas grave si pour l'instant ma mémoire n'est pas complète.

- Tu te souviens de moi Ichigo ? demanda Grimmjow

- Non… répondit simplement le patient. Je me souviens de ma famille et d'Ishida san, Ukitake san, et Urahara san… en dehors de mon père et mes sœurs.

- 'tain… tu te souviens du flûtiste ?

- Je ne devrai pas ?

- Grimmjow l'observa quelques secondes… et finalement, il lui sourit gentiment

- Cela n'a pas d'importance… Je vais parler de tout ça au chef d'orchestre et vous me tenez au courant pour son état de santé… Je viendrai te voir demain.

- Ce n'est pas dit qu'il sera à l'hôpital encore !

Le pianiste se dirigea vers la feuille de soin et le stylo et y nota son téléphone.

- Tu me téléphones des que tu es de retour… et tu me dits quand tu peux commencer les répétitions. On répétera ensemble avant pour te remettre dans le bain.

Il quitta la pièce et Ryuken pesta contre le « punk bleu » et son sans gêne. Ichigo quand à lui souriait !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain le violoniste se leva de son lit et sortit prendre un douche. Il mit un T.shirt avec un motif de tête de mort dessus sur lequel apparaissait aussi le nom d'un groupe punk et un jean's. S'appliqua du gel dans les cheveux en batailles. Il avait sortit de vieilles chaussures qui ressemblait à des doc'Martins. Il mit sa montre et descendit déjeuner. Son père lisait le journal et il faillit s'étrangler avec son thé quand il vit son fils.

- Wouah… Tu me fais de sacré changement fils

- Lesquels ? répondit l'orangé surpris

- Ah, tu ne te souviens plus de « ça » non plus !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles… mais bon, file-moi le beurre.

Ichigo se tartina des toasts sortit du grille-pain. Il se servit un expresso et mangea debout. Isshin qui l'observait avait l'impression de revoir son fils à 17-18 ans, juste avant son début de relation avec Aïzen. Comme s'il avait effacé tout un pan d'une personnalité qui n'était pas à lui finalement. Il se demanda comment tout cela finirait. Ils entendirent le carillon sonner. Ichigo regarda sa montre se demandant qui pouvait venir d'aussi bonne heure. Il était 9h30 et il souvint qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Grimmjow pour répéter la matinée ensemble.

- J'y vais, c'est pour moi dit Ichigo

Il ouvrit la porte, un toast coincé entre les dents. Il vit Grimmjow tourner la tête et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ichigo ne comprenait pas bien la lueur de suprise de son vis-à vis. Il ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour lui permettre de pénétrer dans le couloir. Il referma la porte et prit son toast entre les doigts et lui lança

- 'lut !

- 'lut.. quel changement… murmura Grimmjow

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et répliqua

- Décidément, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mon père et toi ! Je suis toujours le même…

- Si tu le dits.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où Isshin proposa une tasse de thé ou un expresso au pianiste. Il déclina la proposition. L'orangé pendant ce temps, avait finit son toast, finit sa tasse rapidement et partit se laver les mains. Il fit signe au bleuté de le suivre. Grimmjow suivit silencieusement le jeune homme qui semblait avoir complètement changer de personnalité. Il n'était pas choqué par la partie qu'il découvrait, bien au contraire… mais il n'aurai pas pensé que cette amnésie ferai surgir un Ichigo tel qu'il le voyait.

Ce dernier était entré dans la pièce de répétition, il montra de la main le piano.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas regardé s'il était accordé correctement. Normalement oui… Urahara vient souvent à la maison voir mon père et il en profite pour vérifier.

Tout en parlant, il avait fait le tour de la pièce et prit son violon installer sur la table du fond. Il se dirigea vers le pupitre posé devant et demanda au pianiste cinq minutes pour relire la partition. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se plaça derrière le piano à queue et commença à jouer. La sonorité était parfaite.

- Je suis étonné qu'il y ai un piano ici…

- En fait, je sais jouer des deux instruments et je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Mon père m'a donc créer cette pièce et j'ai pu faire les deux.

- Ton père est au petit soin pour toi fit l'autre moqueur

- C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance… murmura Ichigo.

Il avait finit d'accorder son violon et se concentrait maintenant sur les notes qui se trouvait devant lui. Il avait saisie les feuilles et les faisaient tourner rapidement. Il les reposa au bout de quelques minutes et fit quelques essais. Enfin, il se tourna vers le pianiste et lui sourit

- On peut commencer quand tu veux…

- Allons-y !

Le violoniste se mit à jouer le morceau mais différemment de la manière où il jouait auparavant. Grimmjow fut saisie sur le coup et en loupa quelques notes. Il rougit un peu de surprise.

- Excuse moi, fit-il en s'arrêtant. J'ai été surpris. Tu ne me l'as pas joué de cette façon la dernière fois.

- Ah… répondit l'autre. Ne t'excuse pas. Tu veux que je m'accorde à ton rythme… se serait plus logique de toute façon. Vas-y on reprend à la première mesure…

Et ils recommencèrent à jouer. Isshin était venu voir les deux jeunes hommes jouer et fut surpris par la manifeste symbiose des deux musiciens. Ils étaient comme dans une bulle. Il n'y avait plus cette agressivité du départ. Il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans son bureau. Et referma la porte lentement coupant ainsi les sons de la mélodie qui retentissait encore quelques secondes dans la maison.

Ichigo et Grimmjow répétèrent ainsi le samedi et le dimanche… Le lundi Ichigo avait reçu l'accord pour faire à nouveau partie de l'orchestre, s'il était capable de jouer correctement ce jour là.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le violoniste était un peu nerveux. Il allait rentrer dans la salle alors que tous le connaissait et que lui ne se souvenait de personne sauf de Ukitake. Ils étaient tous installés et accordaient leurs instruments. Finalement, il franchit le pas et se dirigea vers sa place. Tous s'arrêtèrent quand ils le virent rentrer. Tous les yeux braqués sur lui, il se sentait vraiment au bord de la panique. Il posa son violon sur son siège et regarda toutes les personnes présentes. Il reconnu Ukitake qui lui faisait un signe auquel il répondit.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. Je sais que je vous connais tous, mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de vous. Alors, je ferai de mon mieux. Merci de prendre soin de moi…

Tous se levèrent et entourèrent le jeune homme qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup. Ils étaient tous soulagé de le voir en bonne forme. Ils entendirent le bruit d'une baguette sur un pupitre, Ichigo sursauta et tourna un regard hagard en direction de la place du chef d'orchestre et il se détendit inconsciemment en rencontrant les yeux de nuit de Kuchiki Byakuya.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez mieux Kurosaki Ichigo. Soyez à nouveau le bienvenue parmi nous.

Tous approuvèrent et félicitèrent chaudement le jeune homme. Finalement, tout le monde repris sa place et le chef posa la question au jeune premier violon si tout allait bien pour lui. Ce dernier sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer. Kuchiki-san en fut surpris mais ne laissa rien paraître.

Il observa le Ichigo quelques secondes et se dit qu'il était complètement différent de la description qu'on lui en avait faite. Il paraissait plus punk que le pianiste ! Dans un souvenir récent, lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré avec Aïzen à ces côtés, le violoniste avait un look plutôt classique et bien sage. Là, il était en T.shirt, en jean's rapiécé et les cheveux dressés, une paire de lunette orange dans les cheveux, deux ceintures qui pendaient au pantalon, et de grosses chaussures aux pieds. Il soupira pour lui-même et commença la répétition.

Il fut surpris par le jeu du jeune homme. Il voyait qu'il suivait ses instructions et en même temps répondait aux appels du pianiste… qui était arrivé d'ailleurs juste avant de commencer. La répétition fut fructueuse et se passa dans une ambiance studieuse.

Le violoniste rangea ses affaires et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il se demandait où était « le » ou « la » chose qui lui manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que c'était. Il soupira… Il sentit un bras musclé se poser sur ses épaules. Il entendit Grimmjow lui dire

- Franchement, j'en reviens pas… pourquoi tu passes pas de concours ? Celui de Varga en Suisse.. ou bien Moscou, Vienne, Gênes ?? J'en sais rien… mais t'as trop de talent pour être dans un orchestre.

- J'en sais rien… dit Ichigo songeur. Je devais en passer il me semble… mais, je ne sais plus.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu te sentes mieux lui déclara Ukitake

- Ravis de te revoir dit Ichigo en se dégageant de l'étreinte du pianiste.

- Ukitake… pourquoi j'ai pas passé de concours ?

- Euh… que répondre à cette question. Disons que tu étais trop pris pour te consacrer à cela… Il avait un regard où se lisait un peu la détresse.

- Ah… il avait planté son regard ambre dans les yeux noirs de son ami qui ne put soutenir bien longtemps ses yeux inquisiteurs. C'est pas grave finit-il par dire

Et il prit son étui et le plaça sur son épaule et quitta la scène en compagnie de quelques musiciens. Il sortit parmi les derniers et quitta le pianiste avec qui il avait une discussion animée.

- Tu sembles t'être vite remis de tes blessures.

Ichigo se figea comme Grimmjow. Cette voix lui semblait familière… Il se retourna et croisa le regard brun d'Aïzen…

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Ichigo dans un souffle.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

**La minute de Jijisub !**

Comme promis...

_**Obi **ceinture de kimono_

_**Tabi** chaussettes blanches comme le porte les shinigamis _

_**Hakama** pantalon porté sous le kimono par les hommes._

_**Jijisub : Je met la musique d'ambiance ! (I'm Slave for You – Britney spears)**_

Sosuke sort du sauna… Son kimono et hakama humide... il ne porte pas de tabi. Des gouttes de sueurs perlant sur son visage. Ses yeux son mi-clos et une perle d'eau vint goutter sur le bout de ces cils. Il porte lentement une main dans ses cheveux plaqués.. une de ces mains glissent le long de son corps lentement. Elle remonte le long du bord du croisement du kimono.

Il ouvre brutalement les yeux. Ces derniers sont de braises. Son autre main descend pour parcourir ses côtes pour arriver à sa taille. Insensiblement cette main se rapproche de l'ouverture où sont placés ses doigts longs et lentement écarte les pans de son kimono. Une main et puis l'autre prenne un pan de part et d'autre du vêtement. Les pouces glissent lentement de haut en bas du vêtement. Les index écartent doucement le tissus bientôt la peau bronzé et musclé de notre beau et ex-capitaine apparaît… moite !

Le tissus au niveau des épaules commencent à glisser… Un sourire amusée traverse les lèvres, ses yeux reviennent mi-clos. Il se tourne et nous avons droit à son dos encore habillé. Mais le haut du kimono commence à glisser sur le dos large d'Aïzen. Il redresse avec douceur ses bras ce qui a pour but d'ouvrir le vêtement plus avant. Une vue plongeante sur les muscles dur de son dos apparaissent… Ses bras redescendent le long de son corps… une main sur la partie opposé de son corps. Chacune d'elle ayant saisit fermement les manches de son kimono pour le faire glisser d'une manière horripilante lentement à droite. De magnifique biceps font leur apparition puis à gauche… la veste noire est maintenant en bas des reins… Sosuke Aïzen se retourne à demi et révèle ainsi un torse imberbe aux muscles parfaitement sculptés et à la peau humide et bronzée.

(Gros soupirs dans la salle… chut !!)

Des gouttes glissent de manière scandaleusement sexy sur ce corps à moitié nu. D'un geste vif, Aïzen tire sur le haut de son kimono pour laisser apparaître complètement son torse parfaitement galbé.

Il se dirige vers les spectatrices du premier rang qui ont toutes la bouches ouvertes, pleine de baves sur le coin de la bouche ! (là, c'est moins sexy du coup !)

Il propose à Hoshiyo-chan et à Ernia de tirer chacune de leur côté le Obi. Les deux demoiselles sont troublées de se trouver si proche de ce mâle aux hormones libérés. Un peu rougissantes et excitées (faut bien le dire !), elles tirent en même temps sur le tissus qui se déroule lentement… ce qui provoque une chute au ralenti de l'hakama noir de notre bombe sexuelle.

Aïzen Sosuke se retrouve alors en boxer… Ce dernier le moule vraiment de très près. Il se recule quand il voit qu'Altabatha, Kyttyarra De, Nora-Elsa, Youkar, Kage Ookami51, Turie-chan et Palmier-Tropical essayent de le toucher…

Aïzen se tourne alors lentement pour nous montrer une nouvelle fois son dos et… ses fesses rebondies encore cachées, mais dont les formes ne laissent aucune place à l'imagination. Il tourne la tête sur le côté pour nous regarder en coin… Il remonte lentement son bras et replis ses doigts pour ne montrer que l'index qu'il agite lentement en murmurant

- Ttt, ttt… On ne touche qu'avec les yeux… Mesdemoiselles !

Cries de déceptions dans la salle ! et soupirs en force… Finalement, il fait parcourir ses mains sur sa peau nue et moite (et nous aussi on est moite sans passer par la case sauna !). lentement, très lentement, super lentement et ces pouces effleurent le haut du boxer noir. Ils finissent par se mettre entre la peau et le tissus. Les autres doigts d'Aïzen attrapent l'autre côté du vêtement. Lentement le beau mâle tourne sur lui-même à droite, puis à gauche tout en faisant glisser le dernier rempart de son intimité !

De grosses gouttes apparaissent alors sur le front d'Ernia, Hoshiyo-chan, Nora-Elsa, Youkar, Kage Ookami51, Kyttyarra de, Turie-chan, Palmier-Tropical, Altabatha et Jijisub qui a les doigts qui tremblent en plus…

Finalement, en se mettant de ¾ notre ex-capitaine fait glisser son vêtement. Il se redresse et fait tourner le boxer deux secondes au bout de ses doigts pour le lancer dans la foule et c'est Youkar qui le récupère… Notre amie a eu un coup de chaud et s'évanouie… les autres la regarde envieuse pendant une seconde puis se tourne vers Sosuke Aïzen pour l'admirer, mais notre fourbe capitaine ne nous montre plus que son dos et son postérieur, car pendant notre seconde d'inattention, il en profité pour ramasser ses affaires et prendre la sortie !

Hurlement de désespoir dans la salle et cris de protestations… On veut VOIR ! Aïzen a un dernier regard amusé et quitte la scène mais en nous laissant juste entrevoir deux secondes son magnifique corps de Dieu Grec ! (les filles regarder les statuts !).

Bon, j'espère m'en être bien tiré sur ce coup là . J'en désape un autre ? Et si oui, qui les filles ?

Ichigo : On ne reviewe pas... Vous avez INTERDICTION de reviewer... Bleach n'est joué que par des FEMMES ! Les HOMMES ONT DISPARU de l'animé ! Vous avez compris dit-il en grinçant des dents !

Kensei : Si y'en a une qui reviewe, je la bute !

Jijisub : Mais non, les filles c'est pour rire (je tire la langue)

I & K : Tu vas voir si c'est pour rire... en coeur !

J : Au secours !! Pourquoi ça se termine toujours comme ça...

Aïzen : Vous avez aimé ?


	9. Besoin de toi !

Euh, c'est moi !

Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews (ici, sur mon blog ou sur ma messagerie). Je doit dire que je me suis bien éclatée à les lire !

Je doit dire que celui qui est sorti premier de vos commentaires pour la minute de Jijisub, c'est celui que je voulais moins faire. Non pas parce ce qu'il est moche, mais à cause de son air impassibilité. Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit, je suppose ! Alors, ne me jeter pas la pierre, svp !

Disclamer : tout est à tite kubo !

Turie-chan m'a suggéré d'ouvrir une fic. composé de mini-oneshot où je déraperai tout le Goteï 13 ! Elle m'a suggéré le nom de Shi"nu"gami ! Voulez-vous que j'ouvre ce club archi-privée où on ne rentre que sur invitation très spéciale ? lol... J'attends vos réponses !

Maintenant on se calme, place à la fic !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Il vit le visage de son nouvel interlocuteur se tordre d'un sourire moqueur.

- Tu es réellement amnésique comme on le prétend ou fais-tu semblant ?

- Pardon ?

- Dégage connard ! Tu devrais même pas être là…

- Ce n'est pas à toi à qui je veux parler mais à Ichigo.

Ce dernier observait sans rien dire son interlocuteur. Son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré. Il avait l'impression de bien le connaître. Il fit un geste dans sa direction quand il se sentit happé par derrière. Et la voix si douce de Ukitake ordinairement vint tomber comme un couperet.

- Aïzen… Je n'aurai pas cru que tu aurais l'audace de venir ici. Je te conseille vivement de repartir.

Dans le même temps, Ichigo vit apparaître Kuchiki Byakuya et Shunsui Kuryoku. Ils ne disaient rien mais la désapprobation manifeste et leurs regards ne laissaient aucun doute quand à leurs intentions. Il entendit l'homme éclater de rire…

- Eh bien Ichigo, tu as une vrai garde rapprochée… mais sache que tu m'appartiens toujours.

- Je n'appartiens à personne répliqua t'il du tac au tac

- C'est ce que nous verrons… Il partit sur ces derniers mots.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard. Ses yeux étaient mi-clos et il cherchait à retrouver. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il était clair qu'il devait être proche de lui… mais jusqu'à quel point ?

- Tu te souviens de lui Ichigo ? demanda Ukitake

Le jeune homme fit face aux musiciens qui avaient pris sa défense. Il essayait de se souvenir et posa une de ses mains sur son front, l'autre sur la hanche. Il fit une légère grimace et murmura

- Il me semble que je le connais. Mais, je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus… 'tain, c'est frustrant. Tout ce que je sais dit-il pensif, c'est qu'il m'attire…

Il vit l'air consterné de ces interlocuteurs

- Connard, lui répondit violemment Grimmjow. Et il l'attrapa par les épaules. C'est cet abruti qui t'a envoyé à l'hosto. Si j'avais pas été là, tu te ne pourrais peut-être plus jouer ou pire être entre quatre planches. Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?

Ichigo le regardait vraiment très surpris…

- Mais, c'est qui ce type pour moi ?

Silence gêné. Byakuya et Shunsui décidèrent de partir, car cela ne les concernaient pas et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas ajouter aux troubles évidents du jeune homme. Ils souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et disparurent dans la nuit qui s'était installée. Après ce qui lui semblait une éternité, ce fut Jyuushiro qui finalement pris la parole. Grimmjow semblait incapable d'en parler. Il faut dire qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien sa relation avec Aïzen.

- Ichigo… cet homme est ou plutôt maintenant tu devrais dire « était » ton amant. Il y a plus d'une semaine, tu t'es violemment disputé avec lui. Déjà à la répétition cela ne s'est pas bien passé entre vous… Oui, c'était lui le chef d'orchestre, mais après que ton père et d'autres membres de l'orchestre ai porté plainte contre lui… il s'est fait viré !

- …

- Cela fait 4 ans que vous sortez ensemble…

- Quatre ans ?

- En fait, les deux premières années, tu vivais encore avec ton père et après tu as déménagé pour vivre avec lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te battait reprit Ukitake. Cela s'était produit au tout début de votre relation, mais je l'avais surpris et je l'avait menacé de vendre la mèche à la police s'il reposait le moindre petit doigt sur toi. Je savais qu'il tenait plus que tout à sa chère réputation… J'ai fait cela car tu ne voulais pas le quitter… Les sentiments ne se jugent pas après tout ! Mais j'ai voulu au moins mettre un garde fou entre vous, pour te protéger. J'ai pas réussi…

- Pour quelle raison a t'il…

- A cause de moi répondit Grimmjow d'un air de défi

- De toi ?

- Ta relation n'allait plus très bien avec lui et moi… je suis amoureux de toi ! Je t'avais clairement dit que je voulais que l'on sorte ensemble. Je t'ai un peu harcelé pour que envisage une relation avec moi… mais j'avais pas prévu qu'Aïzen serai aussi jaloux ! Non… j'aurai agit autrement…

Ichigo regardait le pianiste intensément… qui soutint son regard sans broncher. Il finit par lui dire…

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal et je n'ai pas voulu te tromper avec mes sentiments. Je suis direct et je voulais que tu saches à quoi t'en tenir avec moi. Ces derniers jours, j'ai été très heureux de pouvoir être à côté de toi sans qu'on se prenne la tête à cause d'Aïzen… Reconnaît quand même que tu as passé de bon moment.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce ce que ton père ne voulait pas que je te le dise ainsi qu'Ishida-san. Ils voulaient que tu retrouves la mémoire de toi-même.

- Ils savaient tes sentiments pour moi ?

- Oui…

- Que vas-tu faire Ichigo ? demanda le flûtiste

- Je ne sais pas… j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Le violoniste observa un moment ces deux interlocuteurs sans rien dire. Il ne savait toujours pas où il en était. Et sa mémoire ne lui revenait pas non plus.

- Excusez moi, je rentre…

- Je t'accompagne ? demanda le pianiste

- Non… Merci à tous les deux de m'avoir dit la vérité.

- On se voit demain ? interrogea le flûtiste

Ichigo était déjà en train de s'éloigner. Il leva simplement la main et la balança pour donner son accord. Il traversa la petite esplanade pensif pour disparaître au coin de la rue.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était tétanisé. Il était allongé sur son lit et il se souvenait des dernières heures passées. Il se sentait mal et ne comprenait plus rien. Il avait compris l'histoire qu'on lui avait raconté… mais, il repensa à sa réaction ou plutôt à ses sensations lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard de l'homme. La chaleur, l'attraction il avait été comme hypnotisé par ses yeux bruns. C'est comme si inconsciemment son corps s'était souvenu pour lui.

Ensuite, il repensa à la déclaration de Grimmjow. Il éprouvait de la sympathie pour ce dernier, il le trouvait attirant mais il n'a pas les impulsions qu'il avait eu en croisant le regard d'Aïzen… Ichigo se sentait frustré par toutes ses pensées, et il finit par constater qu'il éprouvait une forte attirance pour Aïzen… Mais peut-être justement parce ce qu'il avait vécu une relation profonde et durable avec lui ? Ce dont il était sur pour l'instant, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas retomber dans les filets du chef d'orchestre. Il comprenait dans son for intérieur que cela le détruirait.

Il sortit son portable et composa un numéro. Il entendit quatre sonneries avant qu'une voix ensommeillé lui réponde.

- Ouaih… j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison d'appeler

- Grimmjow ?

- Ichigo ? la voix fut soudainement plus clair

Un petit silence s'installa…

- J'ai besoin de te parler…

- Tu me parles là, boulet…

- Non… je veux dire de vive voix. On peut se voir demain matin ?

- On peut se voir maintenant, si tu le veux !

- Je veux pas te déranger…

- C'est fait soupira l'autre… je risque pas de dormir maintenant, allez viens… Je prépare du café !

- Donne moi ton adresse.

Ichigo nota l'adresse et raccrocha. Il tira une veste de son armoire et quitta son domicile. Il laissa un mot à son père pour lui signaler son absence. Il était très nerveux depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait rencontré Aïzen. Pas la peine de le rendre malade.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo sonna à la porte de Grimmjow à 2h30 du matin… Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte, les yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il portait un T.Shirt blanc sur un pantalon de pyjama blanc. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. L'appartement était simple avec une décoration traditionnelle japonaise, très zen et épuré. Il lui fit signe de le suivre à la cuisine où deux tasses de café brûlant était déjà servit.

- Que t'arrive t'il ? demanda Grimmjow en préambule. Il prit sa tasse de café et partit s'appuyer contre un meuble de cuisine. Sert toi ! lui lança t'il en désignant la tasse

Ce dernier prit la tasse entre ses doigts et la regarda profondément. Après un long silence… car Grimmjow ne voulait pas l'aider, il finit par dire…

- Je sais plus où j'en suis… Il leva ses yeux ambres sur lui. Tu sais, quand j'ai vu Aïzen tout à l'heure… c'était comme si j'étais hypnotisé. C'est comme si, malgré mon amnésie mon corps se souvenait, comme si mon subconscient voulait le rejoindre…

Il fit une pause. Grimmjow le regardait avec un air hautain voir un peu agressif

- Si tu l'aimes tant que cela… Pourquoi t'es ici, pourquoi tu m'appelles alors que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ? 'tain, il est presque 3 h du mat'. J'ai pas envie…

Ichigo avait posé sa tasse. Et se dirigea droit vers Grimmjow et planta ses yeux noisettes dans ses yeux bleus.

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis toute la soirée. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi. Mais si je suis dans cet état aujourd'hui, c'est parce-ce qu'il en ai responsable. Si sa jalousie est si meurtrière, même si j'éprouve une attirance que je ne sais pas expliquer… Je ne veux plus revivre cette expérience !

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles alors ? dit son vis-à-vis en face de lui. Il avait pris un air las…

- Parce ce que je veux vivre autre chose…

Grimmjow n'était pas sur de comprendre. Ichigo s'approcha de lui encore. Leurs visages se touchaient presque. Voyant le regard interrogateur du pianiste, il précisa

- Je veux vivre autre chose, quelque chose qui puisse me permettre de tourner la page.

Grimmjow avait plissé ses yeux qui étaient devenus deux fentes.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien finit-il par dire. Je ne vais pas être là à attendre que tu m'appelles uniquement pour te sortir de là où tu es ! Je ne suis pas un jouet tout trouvé que tu peux utiliser à ta guise. Je suis amoureux de toi, certes ! Mais ne pousse pas le bouchon à croire qu'une fois que tu te seras retapé et rétablis tu puisses me jeter comme toi tu en as envie.

- Qui te dit que je veuille faire cela avec toi ? Je ne pense pas m'être servie de qui que se soit dans ma vie. Je ne peux pas dire si je suis amoureux de toi ou pas. Je sais que je suis attiré par toi. Que ces derniers jours, je pensais à toi… et que j'étais bien avec toi… maintenant, si cela ne te semble pas assez pour débuter une relation… je te laisse tranquille.

- Débuter une relation ?

- Oui… je voulais te demander de sortir avec moi…

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase Grimmjow l'avait prit contre lui et plongea ses yeux si bleu dans les yeux du violoniste…

- Si tu débutes une relation avec moi… je veux que tu saches que se ne sera pas pour un jour, un mois ou simplement t'envoyer en l'air ! Ne t'amuse pas avec moi… Je veux tout de toi.. J'ai jamais autant attendu après quelqu'un.

Ses lèvres étaient contre celles d'Ichigo, ses bras glissèrent jusqu'à sa taille et l'attirèrent encore plus près de lui. Finalement, il prit la bouche qui se trouvait contre la sienne pour un lent baiser. Sa langue effleurant ses lèvres pour finalement explorer sa bouche quand ces dernières lui ouvrirent le passe. Le violoniste passa ses bras autour de son cou et une de ses mains parcourait les mèches bleus. Le baiser était lent, mais profond comme si tous les sentiments des deux hommes passaient au travers de ce dernier.

Ils reprirent leurs respiration en même temps. Grimmjow se détacha et lui prit une de ces mains et entraina Ichigo derrière lui. Il poussa ce dernier dans la chambre et ferma la porte après avoir éteint les différents lumières.

- Déshabille toi murmura Grimmjow

- Hé ?

- Tu vas dormir comme ça ? Il avait un sourire narquois. Je ne te ferai rien ce soir… j'ch'suis trop crevé. Tiens, dit il en sortant un pyjamas… met ça. Je garantie rien pour le cour de la nuit et j'ai vraiment du sommeil à rattraper.

Grimmjow baîlla et se remit sous les couvertures et posa la tête sur l'oreiller et regarda le jeune homme se mettre en pyjamas. Il eut un faible sourire… Il pensait qu'il allait prendre son temps. C'était pas son genre, mais avec l'autre piniouff qui lui avait servis de « mec » jusqu'à présent, il voulait vraiment pas qu'il le compare à lui… même si pour l'instant, il ne s'en souvenait pas. Non, en fait… il appréhendait du moment où il se souviendrai. Voudrait-il toujours de lui ? Il ouvrit la couverture et Ichigo se glissa à côté de lui. Il se retourna et éteignis l'applique murale. L'orangé vint se coller à lui… il en fut surpris mais quelque part très heureux. Il le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le violoniste lui répondit et d'une voix ensommeillé lui souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormit. Grimmjow eu un sourire de contentement et s'endormit aussi vite que son amant…

°0°0°0°0°0°

La minute de Jijisub

(ou comment on se tape un délire à 2h du matin !)

Entrer en scène de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Musique : Deep it low - Christina Milian !

Ambiance tamisée et petites tables avec quelques bougies. Devant nous trouvons la même brochettes de fan-girls de superbes bisho (autrement le nom des excités sont moi bien sur, Turie-chan, Hoshiyo-chan, Youkar, Ernia, Altabatha, Kage Ookami51, Nora-Elsa et Kitty… Que du beau monde quoi) ! Bref, ambiance surchauffée avant l'exhibition !

Byakuya s'avance dans la salle et nous regarde froidement. (ça commence bien ! Mais Altabatha et moi-même l'avons motivé ! Il en va de ses petites aventures compromettantes avec Ichigo après tout ).

Jijisub : ça y est, j'ai lancé la musique…

Il me regarde méprisant… Il m'en veut ! (merde !). Il tire alors lentement sur son écharpe de soie inestimable… et il s'avance lentement vers la salle excitée. Inéluctablement l'étoffe coure sur son épaule pour descendre le long de son corps. Il s'avance vers Kitty et enroule l'étoffe autour de son cou. Cette dernière est subjugué surtout qu'il se penche au-dessus d'elle et que ses longs cheveux effleure ses joues… Un Kkkkyyyyaaaa résonne dans la salle.

Il se redresse et fit glisser ses long cheveux entre ses doigts. Il passe ses mains derrières la tête et défait son keseikan. Et le pose rapidement sur la table. Ses longs cheveux barre son beau visage. Il se déplace alors avec un mouvement souple à une autre table et fit glisser son haori blanc d'une épaule, puis fit glisser l'autre épaule. Le tissus tomba rapidement au bout de ses mains, il rattrapa l'étoffe juste à temps grâce au bout de ses doigts… Il regarde fixement Turie-chan de son regard de braise au travers de ses yeux mi-clos.

Finalement l'haori fut prit d'une main plus lentement et il passa son haori sur les épaules de celle sur qui son attention avait porté quelques minutes d'un mouvement gracieux, félin. Tant et si bien qu'il avait frôlé la jeune femme de son buste. KKKkkkyyyyyaaaa !! et soupir dans la salle.

Il tourna lentement sur lui-même comme cherchant une nouvelle proie. Mais, il tire insensiblement sur les pans de son Shihakushou (veste du haut du kimono). Les pans se lèvent rapidement et on entre aperçoit la peau blanche du beau capitaine. La lumière tamisée crée des ombres sur sa peau velouté. La veste redescent avec douceur contre son corps. Il passe ses mains le long de ses bras… Finalement, il tire sur les pans de sa veste. Et nous laisse voir son torse imberbe et musclé et ses abdominaux sculptés. (miam, j'en veux un comme ça aussi moi !). D'ailleurs une de ses mains coure sur son buste, ses muscles dans le mouvement roulent sous sa peau. Soupir dans la salle. Finalement, il dégagea son épaule d'un mouvement, puis un deuxième mouvement qui fit glisser le haut du kimono le long de ses bras, sa tête part en arrière… Ses yeux se ferment. Il relève les coudes ce qui a pour effet de faire tomber sa veste qu'il rattrape d'un doigt, il l'a porte devant lui avec un geste lent pour l'enrouler d'un geste autour d'Ernia qui est écarlate ! (Trop de la chance Aïzen et maintenant Byakuya… agggrrrr !). Il s'avance vers la scène.. on voit son large dos musclé où ses cheveux ébène se balance doucement et caresse ses muscles de manière sensuelle.

Youkar, Nora-Elsa, Jijisub, Turie-chan, Kage Ookamie51, Ernia et Hoshiyo-chan se sont levées pour le toucher. Mais, il tourne brutalement la tête vers nous et ont se fige. Sauf Altabatha qui s'est tordue la cheville (pas de bol ! quoique) la jeune fille se rattrape à pleine main sur l'obi du beau capitaine. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire descendre d'un coup son Hakama de quelques bons centimètres. Ce dernier ne s'arrêtant qu'aux premiers poils de pubis. Grosse crise de jalousie dans le public… avoir une vue aussi… plongeante ! Rrrahhh !

On s'écroule toutes sur Altabatha ce qui provoque la chute de l'Hakama de notre sexy capitaine et une vue en contre plongé des parties euh… génitale de ce superbe mal (il faut bien le dire). Le problème étant qu'Altabatha dans la foulée avait bien tenue le boxer du dit capitaine.

Byakuya nous jette un regard froid et nous avons droit aussi à un léger rosissement des joues. Il se penche et attrape la partie inférieure de son kimono et l'enfile prestement.

- Je suppose que j'ai finit avec ça ? demande t'il

- Euh oui fit Jijisub écroulée de rire.

Byakuya se réajuste et finalement récupère tous ces vêtements. Il allait partir, quand il regarde Altabatha avec un regard meurtrier…

- J'espère au moins, que dans ta fic. Je vais avoir droit à une apothéose avec Ichigo ? Si ce n'est pas le cas… On reparlera de ton chantage !

- Gloups, fit Altabatha.

Finalement, on étaient toutes dessus que se soit finit en queue de poisson comme ça !

Les prochains sur la liste sont dans l'ordre :

- Ukitake Jyushiro

- Grimmjow Jaggerjack

- Gin Ichimaru

- Uryuu – Ichigo – Hisagi égalités

Donc, mesdames si vous êtes d'accord avec ce choix ! D'autres votes, d'autres noms ?


	10. Toi x Moi

bonsoir Mesdames,

Je vous met le chapitre 10 en ligne

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient ! (sauf ma petite histoire !).

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin blottit contre quelque chose de chaud. De chaud ? Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et vit dans la pénombre du jour que laissaient filtrer les stores entrebâillés le visage endormit de Grimmjow. Le jeune homme scruta avec attention ses traits qui ne contenaient aucune dureté, aucune moquerie sous jacente. Il sentait le souffle régulier de l'homme sur sa peau. Délicatement, il fit glisser son corps hors du lit, mais un bras s'abattit instantanément sur lui et une main possessive vint le tirer contre le flanc de l'endormis qui moula son corps contre le sien. Maintenant, Ichigo sentait le souffle chaud au creux de son cou et le bras de Grimmjow enroulé autour de sa taille. Sa première réaction a été la crispation... il s'agita un peu, il ne se sentait pas à "l'aise" dans cette position. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais eu l'habitude ? Et lentement, la chaleur rassurante du corps allongé près de lui et la sérénité de la scène le plongèrent lentement dans une douce somnolence, bercé par une respiration régulière.

Quand il se réveilla à nouveau se fut par le bercement d'une main sur son épaule ! Il ouvrit péniblement ses paupières et les plissa par le flot de lumière qui inondait maintenant la pièce. Le pianiste eut un sourire moqueur

- Oï la belle au bois dormant... Il est l'heure de se lever ! Il est presque 10 h 30...

- Aaaahhhh murmura le violoniste.

Il avait posé ses mains sur son visage et ne se sentait pas très bien.

- Ça va ? demanda inquiet le pianiste

- Non... je ne me sens pas très bien.

Grimmjow posa la main sur son front et sentit que le jeune homme avait un peu de fièvre.

- Attends, j'arrive

Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui tendit un thermomètre pour lui prendre sa température. L'affichage frontal indiquait 38.3°C.

- Merde ! T'as de la fièvre. Bon, reste allongé je vais t'apporter de l'aspirine. Tu as mal quelques part ?

- Non... juste un peu à la tête et j'ai un peu froid

Le pianiste se leva et ferma les stores pour que l'afflux de luminosité soit moins agressive pour le malade. Il s'absenta quelques minutes pour revenir avec un thé, une biscotte et un verre contenant une aspirine qui finissait de se dissoudre.

- Tiens mange un peu avant de prendre ton médicament. C'est pas bon de la prendre le ventre vide. Je vais téléphoner à Kuchiki san pour le prévenir que cet après-midi tu risques d'être absent...

- Non... non... je serai là ! Je vais me reposer ce matin et cet après-midi j'irai aux répétitions.

- Humm... je vais quand même le prévenir. Toi, mange un peu et boit ton médicament si tu veux aller mieux.

Grimmjow se leva et sortit de sa poche son téléphone portable, alors qu'il composait le numéro du chef d'orchestre, il entendit le jeune homme lui murmurer

- Je suis désolé de te déranger...

- Crétin ! Tu ne me déranges pas. Et puis, tu ne le fais pas exprès.

Il sortit de la pièce et laissa le malade face au plateau laissé à côté de lui. Il suivit les recommandation du plus vieux et avala difficilement sa biscotte et accueillis plus favorablement les gorgées chaudes et épicés du thé qui coulait maintenant dans sa gorge. Il finit par l'aspirine et reposa le plateau à côté du lit. Il entendit la voix grave de son nouvel amant qui répondait aux questions de son interlocuteur. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il finit par replonger dans les bras de morphée.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

De douces effluves caressaient ses narines. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et s'étira. Il se sentait poisseux et se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup transpiré. Il fit une grimace... "merde !". Il se leva et ouvrit la porte entrebâillée qui menait au séjour. Il vit en face, le pianiste en train de s'activer en cuisine. Ce dernier tel un prédateur se sentit tout de suite observer et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Je me sentirai mieux après une douche... Je crois qu'on est bon pour changer les draps.

- On s'en fou. Je m'en occuperai après... La salle de bain est attenante à la chambre. Alors vas-y, je t'ai mis des serviettes.

- Tu es attentionné ne pu s'empêcher de lui dire Ichigo

- Toujours avec celui que j'aime !

Ichigo rougit légèrement... sa franchise le laissait un peu perplexe. Quand, tout à coup il fronça les sourcils, il s'était souvenu de quelque chose d'important

- les répétitions...

- Pas aujourd'hui pour nous. Ordre du chef. Il a recommandé que tu te reposes, on reviendra demain. Je suppose qu'on aura droit à double dose... dit-il mi-figue, mi-raisin. Je suis là pour m'occuper de ton bien-être !

- Euh... te force pas quand même... Je me sens...

- Va prendre ta douche imbécile ! Tu vas attraper froid encore.

Ichigo referma la porte de la chambre et ouvrit la porte se trouvant à côté de celle de la salle. Il vit une salle de bain aux dimensions moyenne. Il trouva des affaires propres. Il reconnut des vêtements à lui. Comment s'était-il procuré ses affaires ? Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Il laissa longtemps couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Ses muscles se détendaient au fur et à mesure. Finalement, il entreprit d'utiliser les différents produits de toilettes se trouvant à côté de lui et se savonna prestement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il avait revêtu ses nouveaux vêtements. Il s'avançait maintenant dans la cuisine... Grimmjow lui sourit... Il portait des lunettes

- A table !

- J'arrive à temps ?

- Humm..

Ichigo s'installa et regardait le cuisinier le servir généreusement un curry. Les odeurs qui l'avaient réveillé quelques minutes plus tôt rependait maintenant toutes leurs subtilités dans l'assiette apprêtée devant lui.

- Ça sent vraiment bon

- Goutte d'abord !

- Attend...

Ichigo s'empara de ses baguettes et picora du riz et du curry et goutta le plat. Une explosion de saveur se révéla alors sur sa langue et les papilles se réveillèrent pour mieux appréciés la bouchée qu'il avait portée à sa bouche. Il écarquilla les yeux

- C'est excellent ! s'exclama le goûteur

- Hé, hé... un des seul plat que je sache faire à part les crêpes...

- Tu me feras goutter aussi ?

- Les crêpes ?

- Hmm

Le pianiste sourit...

- Pas de problème, mais je veux une compensation

- De quel ordre ?

- Un baiser ?

Il y eut un petit silence et finalement Ichigo se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant son interlocuteur. Il prit lentement son visage entre ses longs doigts fins. Il descendit son visage à sa hauteur pour finalement prendre ses lèvres. Le baiser était chaste mais tendre... mais son amant ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et quand il voulut se reculer, deux doigts lui avait bloquer le menton et le pianiste laissa courir sa langue sur ses lèvres closes. Ichigo entrouvrit la barrière et soupira sous sa caresse... alors, Grimmjow passa sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche afin d'explorer le moindre recoin de sa cavité. La langue du violoniste s'accorda à la sienne et une bataille plus dure s'engagea. Le pianiste se reculait pour mieux reprendre ses lèvres et explorer plus profondément sa bouche... leurs respirations se fit plus rapide, leurs mains se cherchaient. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Un filet de salive unissaient leurs deux bouches proches l'une de l'autre.

Ichigo se redressa complètement et partit s'asseoir à sa place et repris ses baguettes. Troublé il murmura...

- Est-ce le genre de compensation que tu souhaites pour les crêpes ?

- Ouaih !

L'orangé sourit légèrement, ses lèvres étaient encore gonflés et humides par les baisers échangés.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le couple se promenait en fin d'après midi dans les rues piétonnes de Tokyo. Ichigo avait eu envie de prendre l'air, se sentant à nouveau à pleine forme. Ils regardaient les boutiques, quand Ichigo s'arrêta devant la boutique où Grimmjow l'avait interpellé la dernière fois. La situation avait complètement changé depuis.

- Tu veux quelques chose ?

- En fait, y'a ces T.Shirts qui me plaisent beaucoup. Il montrait une pile de vêtements exposés en bonne place devant la vitrine.

- On rentre voir !

- Euh... t'es sur ? Tu viendras pas te plaindre ?

- De quoi ?

- Je sais pas... murmura son interlocuteur

Sa mémoire lui faisait toujours défaut. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais ne savait pas consciemment de quoi il s'agissait. Il se dirigea directement vers les étagères où se trouvait les articles qu'il convoitait. Il s'assura des tailles des vêtements et en pris quelque uns pour les essayer ainsi que des jean's. Le pianiste s'était assis et regardait le jeune homme qui se choisissait maintenant des pantalons. Grimmjow comprit ce que sous-entendait sa réflexion. Même s'il ne se souvenait plus de ces comportements de manière consciente, il était évident que Ichigo aimait faire les boutiques ! D'ailleurs ce dernier l'interrogeait du regard pour connaître son avis. Il fit une grimace pour lui signifier que sa suggestion ne collait pas au style qui pourrait lui aller.

Finalement, le jeune homme partit s'enfermer dans une cabine d'essayage. Le pianiste se posta devant elle et attendit patiemment que l'orangé commence son défilé. Finalement, cela se passa très vite. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et son bon sens lui avait permit de choisir les vêtements les mieux assortis à sa personnalité et à sa carnation. Il régla et ils sortirent enfin de la boutique. Ichigo lui demanda si cela le dérangeait s'ils allaient rendre visite à son ami Urahara, son échoppe se trouvant non loin de là. Le pianiste hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction du magasin.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Kurosaki-kun lança la voix chantante du marchant. Je suis ravi de voir que te portes beaucoup mieux. Aurais-tu retrouver la mémoire ?

- Non... quelques bribes en fait. Mais j'ai l'impression que certaines choses importantes m'échappent complètement.

- Ne te surmène pas. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, on était dans le coin, j'en ai profité pour vous dire bonjour

- Humm, je vois que ton goût pour faire les boutiques à refait surface

- Je l'avais perdu ?

Tessaï avait apporté du thé pour le propriétaire et ses invités. Chacun prit sa tasse et Urahara se concentra sur le contenu qu'il avait placé devant sa bouche.

- Et bien... vous sembliez l'avoir perdu pendant quelques années, mon cher Kurosaki-kun. Mais, je suis heureux que ce jeune homme ai une si bonne influence sur vous. Vous semblez redevenir vous-même... c'est un soulagement et une joie pour moi.

- Parfois, quand je vous écoute Ukitake et vous, j'ai l'impression de sortir de l'enfer !

- Cela n'était pas loin... j'y ai moi-même goûter !

Surpris Ichigo et Grimmjow avaient levé la tête.

- Que dites-vous ?

- Quelques jours avant que tu ne perdes la mémoire... tu m'as demandé pourquoi, je ne produisait plus et pourquoi j'ai arrêté de jouer au violon ! Je ne pouvais pas te répondre à l'époque mon cher Kurosaki-kun. Je ne pense pas que tu aurais accepté la réponse...

Le violoniste sentit qu'il n'allait pas aimé les prochaines minutes à venir. Il commença à gigoter sur sa chaise et à se sentir très mal. Il sentit une main se poser sur son bras. Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux insondables du pianiste qui l'observait et qui semblaient vouloir lui transmettre sa force. Il se détourna pour observer Urahara qui avait repris la parole.

- Il y a quelques années, j'ai rencontré lorsque j'étais au conservatoire de Tokyo un jeune pianiste plein de talent. Il était beau, entreprenant et manipulateur. Mais ça, je ne l'ai su que bien trop tard. Il avait 10 ans de moins que moi et j'ai été flatté qu'il s'intéresse à moi autrement que comme un violoniste recherché. Deux ou trois mois après notre rencontre, nous avons commencé une relation passionnée. J'en étais fou... Des que je le voyais, je ne pouvais penser qu'à lui, à son odeur et à sa personnalité si originale. Peu à peu, je me suis enfoncé dans une relation qui me semblait devenir à sens unique. Ma patience a commencé à s'effriter lorsque ces premiers signes de jalousies sont apparus violemment. J'ai eu une côte cassée, mais j'ai réussi à me défendre et je l'ai envoyé aussi au tapis. Je me suis éloigné et j'ai essayé de me détacher de lui. Malheureusement, moi qui voulait m'abstenir et reprendre ma vie, mes pensées me ramenait vers lui. J'avais l'impression d'être en état de manque, comme une drogue dont on ne peut se séparer. Je n'aurai jamais pensé à l'époque qu'un être humain pouvait provoquer une telle addiction. Le temps c'est écoulé... et je l'ai à nouveau croisé. Se fut comme une rechute en enfer. Grâce à Tessaï j'ai pu me résoudre à le quitter. Mais, ma dépendance à cet homme m'empêche d'exprimer autre chose que de la souffrance. Ce qui se reflète sur mon jeu. J'ai décidé de me retirer pour ne plus le croiser... un peu comme une fuite en avant. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé à l'époque...

Il soupira et bu quelques gorgées de thé dans un parfait silence.

- Peu de temps plus tard Gin Ichimaru, le directeur du théatre de Tokyo a pris ma place si je puis dire. Leur relation a duré quelques années... mais, il faut dire que Gin est aussi tordu que Sosûke ! J'avoue n'avoir pas pensé qu'il s'intéresserait à toi lorsque tu as intégré le conservatoire et que tu as participé pour la première fois à l'orchestre. Mais tu étais déjà « ferré » et j'ai vu dans tes yeux, la même lueur que j'avais dans les miens. Je n'ai pas pu t'expliquer mes aventures avant aujourd'hui... car jusqu'à présent je voyais mon regard dans ton regard. Je suis désolé Ichigo d'avoir tant attendu pour te le dire. Aujourd'hui, tu n'as plus cette pression du poids du souvenir. Et je pense que la présence de Jaggerjack-Kun a un effet bénéfique sur toi...

Ichigo était crispé en entendant toutes ces révélations. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'air. Il avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient abandonné. Il se leva et remercia son interlocuteur. Il sortit avec Grimmjow sur les talons. Un bras puissant vint le prendre par ses épaules. Il l'attirait à lui et Ichigo se laissa aller contre son torse large. Ses lèvres venait caresser le haut de mon crâne.

- Je ne te laisserai pas retourner auprès de lui. Tu ne sombreras pas... et tu joueras encore pour moi. Souffla t'il.

- Je.. je veux... rentrer !

Le pianiste soupira d'aise... Il était heureux de voir que son amant considérer son appartement comme sa maison. Un fait qui allait de soi. Il le repoussa un peu et lui sourit. Il lui vola un baiser et ils marchèrent en direction de « leur » maison.

0°0°0°0°0°0

La minute de Jijisub est reporté sur... Shi"nu"gami !

Je suis en train de l'écrire donc, ne vous impatientez pas trop. (Un dernier chantage, niark, niark... pas de coms. pas de désapage lol).

Ichigo : on l'a échappé belle !

Jijisub : T'a le temps, c'est pas toi qui a le plus la côte, je doit dire

Ichigo : Je n'ai pas de fan ??

Jijisub : bah non, apparemment !

Ichigo : Qui est avant moi ?

Jijisub : attend, je sort mon listing : euh :

1/Ukitake

2/ Grimmjow

3/ Gin

4/ Hisagi

5/ Tousen

6/ Ulquira

7/ kenpachi / Ichigo / Uryuu

voilà pour l'instant ce qui ressort des votes

Ichigo : Grimmjow est avant moi ?

Grimmjow : Que veux-tu petit, C'est une question de sex-appeal !

Ichigo : D'abord, je ne suis pas "petit", c'est toi qui est trop "grand" et j'ai du sexe appeal !

Grimmjow : Bien sur ! Comme ma tronçonneuse !

Jijisub : Tiens, tu es bucheron ?

Grimmjow : Ouaih, je viens te buter !

Jijisub : Raaahhhhhh...

Bruit du moteur de la tronçonneuse...


	11. Se souvenir

Yop ! C'est moi...

Voici le chapitre 11 de ma fic. (encore 4 chapitres et vous saurez tout ).

Bonne lecture,

Disclamer : Se sont les personnages de Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils étaient passés à ta table, quand une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Ichigo sortit le téléphone de sa poche

- Oui ?

- Fils, tu rentres quand à la maison ?

Grimmjow avait entendu la voix forte d'Isshin. Il s'était raidit sur sa chaise et semblait attendre la réponse de son amant.

- Demain…

Le pianiste fit claquer ces couverts contre la table et se leva contrarié.

- Ok… J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas Grimmjow !

- C'est maintenant que tu t'inquiètes ?

- Bah… Urahara m'a dit qu'il t'avait parlé…

Petit silence

- Tu étais au courant ?

- Comment veux-tu que je ne sache pas ?

C'est uniquement pour cela que tu veux me voir ? la contrariété perçait dans la voix

- Oui et non… Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Pour l'instant, j'en sais trop rien. J'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

- Bon à demain… Tu passes quand ?

- Je sais pas encore… à demain

- A demain fils

- Tu me quittes ?

L'orangé observa son interlocuteur qui s'était placé contre un meuble Il se leva et se plaça face à lui.

- Grimmjow, j'ai besoin de faire le point et je doit discuter apparemment avec mon père. Je n'ai pas dit que je te quittais. Et puis… on ne se connaît pas depuis suffisamment pour emménager ensemble comme ça…

- Depuis quand, je me soucie du laps de temps qu'ils nous faut pour être ensemble.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa soudainement… Ichigo voulu se reculer mais les mains de son amant avaient glissé sur sa taille le tenant fermement. Il se détacha pour reprendre son souffle, son visage suspendu au dessus du violoniste.

- Ichigo, je me fiche de savoir au bout de combien de temps il est correct de vivre avec une personne. Je suis bien avec toi et pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. La tournée va bientôt commencer et dans moins de trois mois, je vais repartir pour Viennes… Je ne sais pas à présent quand je pourrai te revoir car je n'avais pas prévu qu'une personne aussi importante que toi entre dans ma vie. Mon agenda est remplie de dates de concert jusqu'à l'année prochaine et je ne pourrai pratiquement pas te consacrer de temps. Alors, reste !

- Je… peux tu comprendre que je sois perdu ? En peu de temps, j'ai obtenu des informations dont je n'avais même pas idée. Tout arrive en même temps, et je ne retrouve toujours pas la mémoire. Je quitte un homme avec qui j'avais une relation depuis 4 ans pour sortir avec toi moins de 15 jours après… Je ne veux pas te quitter, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir de prendre un peu de recul.

- Alors fait-le, mais reste prêt de moi… Je ne t'enquiquinerai pas. Même si cela veut dire, dormir prêt de toi sans te toucher, je le ferai. Si tu as besoin de t'isoler et de silence, je te laisserai… Mais reste prêt de moi !

Son visage plongea dans le creux du cou du jeune homme qui resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques secondes, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui.

- Si cela ne te dérange pas…

- Crétin !

Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacé pour finalement finir leur repas dans une ambiance détendu. Ils dormirent ensemble et rien ne se passa comme l'avait promis le pianiste. Ichigo eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, ces pensées s'agitaient… Comment tout cela allait-il finir ?

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se leva de bonne heure. Il avait réussi à s'échapper de l'étreinte de l'autre dormeur. Il prit une douche et prépara le petit déjeuner à la japonaise. Il téléphona à son père pour lui annoncer qu'il passerai au matin à la clinique pour qu'ils puissent discuter. En raccrochant, il rencontra le regard si bleu de son amant qui était entré dans la cuisine. Il regardait surpris la table dressée.

- Humm… ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner comme celui-ci !

- Tu aimes ?

Grimmjow eut un petit sourire carnassier..

- Si c'est fait correctement… je mange n'importe quoi !

Imbécile

- Tu vas voir ton père ?

- Yep ! Je déjeune et j'y vais. Je veux en terminer rapidement… On se rejoindra à la salle de concert ?

- Ok… de toute façon, j'ai aussi des trucs à faire ce matin. 'tain, c'est bon !

- J'aurai droit aussi à une compensation ?

Surpris le pianiste observa l'homme debout qui était appuyer contre l'évier, ce dernier avait une lueur amusée dans le fond du regard. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le bleuté se retrouve devant le violoniste avec un immense sourire.

- S'il n'y a que cela pour te faire plaisir…

Et sans attendre prit les lèvres offertes pour un chaste baiser. Il se détacha et vit les sourcils froncés d'Ichigo. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un nouveau mouvement, il se sentit attiré brutalement par son vis-à-vis qui mordilla la chère tendre de sa lèvre inférieur. Sa langue joua avec la commissure de ses lèvres et partit à l'assaut de sa bouche. L'échange fut passionné et dura quelques minutes reprenant à peine leurs respirations. Le pianiste finit par repousser le jeune homme

- Si tu continues, je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse…

- Oui… Soupira Ichigo.

- 'tain, tu m'aides vraiment pas là… Arrête de me dévisager comme ça !

- ah… oeil mi-clos...

- Ichigo se recula, mais son regard trahissait le feu qui circulait en lui.

- T'es chiant !

- On déjeune ? L'orangé changeait de sujet de conversation

- Mouaih… mais la prochaine fois que tu me demandes une compensation, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là !

Son interlocuteur sourit.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le violoniste se trouvait devant la clinique. Il entra et se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. Il croisa la secrétaire qui le salua chaleureusement.

- J'ai pris des places de concert pour la première

- C'est vrai ? Vous auriez pu me le dire, je vous en aurai offert !

- Non, non… et puis, je vais venir avec ma famille. Ma fille est fan de Grimmjow Jaggaerjack. Elle a prit des cours de piano à cause de cela.

- Oh… je pourrai lui présenter après le concert si vous venez nous rejoindre après le concert !

- C'est vrai ?

- Biens sur ! Je pense que cela lui fera plaisir de rencontrer des fans.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Mon père est là ?

- Oui… oui, il vous attend. Il m'a prévenu de votre arrivé.

- Merci.

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.

- 'lut !

Son père leva la tête de ses papiers et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu va bien ?

- Oui…

Ichigo pris un siège en face du sien et scruta se visage qui paraissait toujours insouciant. Pas tant que cela finalement…

- Pourquoi ?

Isshin comprit tout de suite à quoi son fils faisait allusion…

- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Non, mais j'ai l'impression que certains souvenirs vont remonter à la surface.

- Tu restes avec « lui » maintenant ?

- Pour l'instant… mais je ne sais pas où cette relation va me mener.

- Tu doutes ?

- Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va éclater.

- Euh, je sais que cela ne me regarde pas… mais, j'ai trop souffert en te voyant avec Aïzen. Ca va entre vous deux ?

Ichigo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Entre nous deux ? Tu veux savoir si on a déjà franchit le « cap » ?

- Vu à la vitesse où tu t'es installé chez lui… Je me pose des questions. Surtout qu'avant ton amnésie, vous ne vous entendiez pas spécialement bien. Il te l'a dit au moins ?

- Il me l'a fait comprendre… Et pour ta gouverne, pour l'instant y'a pas de sexe entre nous.

Isshin fit la grimace. Savoir son fils avec un homme certes, mais parler de sexe… il n'arrivait pas à concevoir la « chose ».

- Oh… je suis assez surpris. D'autant qu'il te dévore littéralement du regard !

- Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, ça ne te regarde pas. Sache seulement qu'il est très attentionné.

- Pour combien de temps ?

- Il ne veut rien faire tant que je n'ai pas mis de l'ordre dans mes idées.

- Pourquoi tu vis avec lui ?

- Je me sens bien… je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi. C'est comme si j'avais trouvé une « place ». Il peut être chiant… mais j'avoue que je surpris par sa personnalité. Ce qui me trouble le plus… comment pourrai-je décrire cela… c'est comme si, je n'avais pas connu cela avant. Pourtant, je ne me souviens toujours pas. C'est frustrant à la fin !

Isshin regarda son fils pensivement…

- Tu es libre dimanche ?

- Oui… pourquoi ?

- Tu viens manger à la maison, Karin et Yuzu vont être là aussi. Et leurs petits amis aussi. Elles ont l'intention de se marier le même jour !

- Quoi ?

- Tu les connais… enfin, bref… réunion familiale en perspective.

- J'aime pas trop ce genre de choses.

- Amène Grimmjow

- Hééé ?

- Pourquoi pas… J'ai pas l'impression que votre relation va éclater avant un moment, si elle éclate un jour ! soupira son père. Alors ?

- Je… je sais pas ! Il faut que je lui en parle. Je sais pas si les relations familiales c'est son truc.

- Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Ouaih…

- Sinon, Tu te sens bien dans l'orchestre avec Kuchiki Byakuya ?

- Ça peut aller…

La conversation dura encore une heure environ. Finalement, son père avait surtout besoin d'être rassuré.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya vit arriver le violoniste, quand tous était pratiquement prêt à commencer. Il lui avait téléphoner pour l'informer qu'il était prit dans le trafic. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le pianiste qui se détendit en le voyant prendre sa place. Le regard complice n'échappa pas au chef d'orchestre. Cela annoncerait-il des répétitions excellentes ? Il le pensa en fin de soirée. Kurosaki fut très entouré par ses collègues qui prirent de ses nouvelles. Tous inquiets par son absence de la veille. Ce dernier les rassura tous. Certainement, le contre-coup des derniers jours. Tout le monde se dispersa et il finit par approcher le jeune homme.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… ne vous surmenez pas !

- Non, non… je fais attention.

- Je veille sur lui, y'a aucun risque qu'il se surmène marmonna le pianiste.

- Bien… dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent. Il entendit la voix moqueuse de Grimmjow taquiner le plus petit. L'autre le rabroua tout aussi moqueur.

- Eh bien, Korosaki-kun semble se porter beaucoup mieux.

- Oui… nous n'avons plus besoin de nous inquiéter apparemment

- Laissons voir les événements arrivés déclara Kuchiki à Ukitake et Koryoku

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

- Mon père organise un repas de famille avec mes sœurs… elles vont présenter leurs fiancés au vieux !

- Hein ?

- C'est lui qui m'a transmis l'invitation ! T'es pas obligé surtout que je ne connais pas non plus qui sont mes « futurs » beaux-frères. Alors, je garantis rien entre mon père, eux et mes sœurs !

Le pianiste réfléchit, puis hocha la tête.

- Je viendrai…

- Mes sœurs ont certainement du leurs dires que j'étais gay, mais elles ne savent pas que j'ai un quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie. Alors, euh… soit patient…

- Bah… on verra bien !

Il le prit dans ses bras.

- On est bien ensemble ? C'est le principal pour moi…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le dimanche matin, Ichigo était devant la glace. Finalement, il était très détendu. Il ne pensait à rien. Juste à ajuster son fichu nœud de cravate. Quand tout à coup, un flot d'images pêle-mêle vinrent hanter son esprit. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Au bout d'une minute, il leva son visage qui était décomposé… il se souvenait ! Il était sous le choc.

Il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la voix inquiéte de Grimmjow lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Tu vas bien ? Ichigo… Tu as de la fièvre ?

Il le tourna délicatement pour pouvoir mieux le scruter. Ichigo croisa les yeux bleues. Cela le troublait… Le jeune homme posa son front contre le sien et soupira.

- T'a pas de fièvre. Le coup que tu as reçu à la tête a du être plus violent qu'on ne l'aurai penser. Si tu ne vas pas bien… on reste ici.

- Non, non articula difficilement le jeune homme.

- Si ça pas on rentrera

- Mon père est médecin…

Grimmjow se mordit la lèvre et le scruta intensément…

- Comme tu veux ! Mais, fait attention…

En finissant ses paroles, il refit le nœud de cravate de l'orangé qui était de travers. Puis, le laissa pour finir de s'habiller de son côté. Le violoniste posa son dos contre le mur… « Mon Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils arrivèrent un peu en retard. Le bleuté était légèrement mal à l'aise et c'est presque en le poussant que le violoniste arriva à lui faire passer le pas de la porte de la maison familiale. A peine posèrent ils le pied dans la maison, que Yusu sauta au cou de son frère le renversant persque au sol. Une chance pour lui que Grimmjow le retint par la taille. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil des spectateurs qui observaient le couple depuis leur entrée dans le salon.

Les exclamations de Yusu firent plaisir à Ichigo. Pour elle, il était toujours son grand frère… Karin quand à elle fut plus mesurée. Elle aimait son frère, mais était plus discrète quand à ses sentiments… enfin, elle observait beaucoup son nouveau compagnon qui restait de marbre. Isshin vint saluer Grimmjow amicalement et pu enfin accéder au cou de son fils.

- Fils, soit le bienvenu !

- Lâche moi !

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ! hé, hé…

- N'importe quoi…

- Pousse toi père dégénéré fit Karin, Ichigo, je te présente Renji Abaraï c'est mon fiancé.

Ichigo le salua et rencontra les yeux un peu méfiant du jeune home qui avait les cheveux rouges en épis ? On dirai un ananas ne put 'il s'empêcher de penser.

- Grand frère… je te présente Izuru Kira… c'est mon fiancé

Là, Ichigo rencontra un homme blond avec une grande mèche qui lui barrait en partie le visage. Il avait l'air plutôt zen, quoique son expression lui semblait un peu triste.

-Dis-tu nous présentes ton nouveau « fiancé » grand frère lui lança Karin

- Euh… se tournant vers Grimmjow qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise quoiqu'il se demandait si les autre s'en rendrai compte. Je vous présente Grimmjow Jaggearjack.

- Enchanté firent en même temps les sœurs

Les deux « fiancés » se montrèrent plus mesuré. Leurs regards ne cessaient de passer de l'un à l'autre.

- Allez les enfants… venez. Je suis trop heureux de vous avoir tous à la maison !

L'ambiance si elle débuta un peu mal à l'aise finit par se détendre et Ichigo et ses sœurs en firent baver à leur pauvre père. Tous riaient de bon cœur à la fin…

L'orangé partit dans la cuisine et se prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur quand il sentit la présence de son père derrière lui.

- Tu as retrouvé la mémoire quand ? souffla t'il

- Ce matin ! Je pensais pas que tu le remarquerais.

- Tu me prends pour un crétin ?

- On pourrai te prendre pour un…

- « Il » est au courant ?

- Non…

- Eh papa, Ichigo que faites vous ? demanda Yuzu

- Je demandais à Ichigo s'il voulait bien me jouer un morceau…

Surpris le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

Ils avaient été rejoint par Renji, Uzuru, Karin et Grimmjow…

- Hum… j'aimerai que tu me rejoues op.38 pour violon sonate en E mineur de Edward Elgar. Ca me rappellerai des souvenirs !

- Euh… je ne sais pas si cela va plaire à tout le monde !

- Si… si cria Yuzu… J'adore, ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as plus jouer. S'il te plaît grand frère.

- Ouaih, ça fait longtemps que t'as pas jouer pour nous déclara Karin

Ichigo interrogea Grimmjow du regard

- Tu veux m'accompagner ?

- Il faut que je relise la partition avant… Si t'en a une ?

- Viens !

Et sans cérémonie attrapa sa main et l'entraîna derrière lui suivit des autres membres de la famille qui regardait leur première démonstration d'affection en public. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de musique. Ichigo chercha la partition en question sur un rayonnage et la sortit.

- Je la lis rapidement et je te la laisse…

- Fais !

Après, cinq minutes Ichigo tendit la partition au pianiste qui se plongea dans la lecture. L'orangé sortit son violon et l'accorda. Il fit quelques essais et regarda l'assistance qui s'était sagement installé dans de profonds sièges.

- Je suis prêt

- Ok… Vous êtes prêts ? en s'adressant à l'assistance. Profitez, ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous aurez un concertiste comme Grimmjow chez vous fit il en plaisantant

- La ferme ! lui lança « le concertiste ». Tu joues comme tu le sens, je te suis…

- Ok…

Ichigo se plaça de telle sorte qu'il puisse voir le pianiste quand il jouait. Ils se regardèrent et démarrèrent le premier mouvement… Les deux hommes trouvèrent leur accord et l'alchimie se produisit immédiatement. Les spectateurs étaient transportés par le jeu des deux virtuoses. Lorsque le morceau fut finit le violoniste jeta un cou d'œil et vit Yusu en larmes. Il lui sourit et se déplaça pour l'embrasser sur le sommet de son crâne. Les autres le regardaient stupéfait. Ichigo se dirigea ensuite vers le pianiste et lui adressa un sourire très chaleureux. Il n'avait pas ressentis une telle émotion depuis… jamais en fait ! Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

- Merci !

- Crétin !

- J'aime tes mots d'amour ! fit-il moqueur

- Tu me cherches ?

- Ah croire ! rit-il doucement.

Il se redressa et salua la salle. Kira s'approcha d'eux et leur prit la main…

- Je suis sincèrement impressionné. Yuzu m'avait dit que vous jouiez tous les deux dans un orchestre…

- Non repris Ichigo… Grimmjow est un soliste, moi je suis premier violon dans un orchestre.

- Mais vous ne jouez pas ensemble ?

- Pendant deux mois seulement… après Grimmjow part en tourné dans différents salles de concerts à travers le monde.

- Mais et vous ? demanda Renji

- Moi ? Je vais passer quelques concourt après les concerts ici.

- Tu passes les concours ? lui demanda le pianiste

- Oui… j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit au début…

- Ah.. Au début ? Attend ! Tu te souviens lui lança Grimmjow les yeux grand ouvert par la surprise

Ichigo lui adressa un sourire moqueur et lui fit un clin d'œil !

°0°0°0°0°

Ca vous plaît toujours autant ?

A bientôt pour la suite

Reviews ?


	12. Enfin

Hello...

Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de Dernières Notes.

**- Attention Passage Lemon **-

Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review. Ça me fait très plaisir surtout ! C'est un peu comme le carburant de l'auteur ! mdr

Diclamer :

- Les personnages sont à qui ? Demanda Ichigo

- A Tite Kubo... Fit Jijisub

- Bien fit Ichigo qui me retire Zangetsu de dessous la gorge. Demain on, fera encore une petite révision !!

- Tss... Tu sais pas ce que tu perds avec moi de toute façon !

- Pourquoi tu crois que j'utilise mon Zanpakuto ?

- Rhhaaaaa !! Bon la suite de l'histoire !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Grimmjow le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Depuis quand ? sa voix était neutre

- Ce matin, quand tu es venu me refaire mon nœud de cravate en fait !

- Tu ne m'as rien dit…

- On peut en discuter plus tard ?

- Non ! sa voix claqua comme un coup de fouet

Ichigo plongea ces yeux ambres vers ceux à la couleur océan. Grimmjow avait la mâchoire serrée, signe de grande colère.

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

Ichigo se tourna vers son père et le reste de l'assemblée…

- Il faut que nous discutions. Nous allons partir. Grimmjow on en discute à l'extérieur, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher l'après-midi de Karin et Yuzu.

- 'tain, tu t'es pas gêné pour moi !

Grimmjow murmura Ichigo exaspéré

- Ok, on en discute… Isshin merci pour cet après-midi. Le pianiste salua les autres membres de la famille et partit dehors en claquant la porte

- T'as encore fait fort grand frère et il n'a pas l'air commode en colère.

- Ça ira ? demanda Yusu le son de sa voix était incertain

- Il a l'air "méchant" mais c'est juste un air…

- J'espère pour toi. Je n'ai pas encore envie de recoller les morceaux s'exclama Isshin

Ichigo se tourna vers ses futurs beau-frères et les salua chaleureusement. Puis attrapa sa veste et les quitta après un dernier salut.

- Franchement… j'aimerai pas avoir une explication avec son copain…. Il me fait froid dans le dos quand il est en colère ! déclara Renji

Karin lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes et on entendit un "Ouch" étouffé. Yusu s'inquiéta en entendant la réflexion de Renji et regarda Uzuru inquiète…

- Tu crois qu'on devrai l'aider ?

- Je pense qu'ils s'aiment suffisamment pour éviter que cette dispute ne dégénère…

- Tu es sur ?

- Je ne pense pas vu la façon dont ils jouent ensemble et la façon dont ils se regardent que quoique se soit de dangereux puisse arriver.

Espérons le murmura Isshin

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils avaient marché en silence jusqu'à l'appartement. En fait, c'était comme dans le taxi, tous les deux étaient restés silencieux assis chacun de leur côté. Grimmjow ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Ichigo. A peine eut-il passé le pas de la porte qu'il fut attraper par les épaules et plaqué contre le mur.

- Tu te joues de moi ou quoi ? hurla Grimmjow

- Non… je n'en ai pas l'intention….

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- En fait, je réfléchissais…

- Tu réfléchissais ?? A quoi bon sang ! La façon de te foutre de ma gueule ? Où la façon de me larguer ? Où de te servir de moi ? Ça t'a plus ta comédie ?

Le visage du pianiste était très proche de celui d'Ichigo Ce dernier sentait toute la colère de son amant. Il releva ses mains et les porta au visage déformé par la colère.

- Grimmjow… sa voix se fit suppliante.

Le bleuté le regardait maintenant avec attention. Sa colère n'était pas passé. Mais son intonation le surpris.

- Grimmjow… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te blesser, ni de me moquer de toi. En fait, j'ai été surpris et je ne savais pas comment faire pour t'en parler.

Les doigts d'Ichigo caressaient doucement ses traits.

- J'étais pris entre les sentiments que j'ai pour Sosûke, car même si c'est un salaud, j'ai vécu une relation de quatre ans avec lui… et de l'autre, je commence à vivre une relation que je n'aurai pas envisagée si je n'avais pas été amnésique… Ce dont je suis sur, c'est que je ne te déteste pas. J'ai aimé le temps passé avec toi, je n'ai jamais été aussi… détendu. Autant été moi-même. Le fait que tu pourrais me quitter m'effraye également. Ce matin, j'ai été assaillis par mes doutes et mes interrogations. Mais je n'ai pas envie de me moquer de toi et encore moins de me jouer de toi.

Il reprit sa respiration et soupira…

- Grimmjow… lorsque j'ai quitté Sosûke ce soir là, je lui avais annoncé que je le quittais. Il était furieux et a voulu me frapper. J'ai su me défendre. Il a alors simulé de la sollicitude et c'est excusé pour son geste mais tout cela n'était que mascarade et je ne me suis pas méfié… Il a profité de ma naïveté en quelque sorte… C'est à ce moment là, que j'ai senti un choc par derrière et je ne me souvennais plus de rien.

Le bleuté en entendant ces paroles sentit sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil. Il prit soudain l'orangé dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Une de ses mains avait plongé dans l'orange de ces cheveux souple. Il murmura contre sa tempe

- Crétin… je t'ai dit que notre relation n'était pas pour une nuit, un mois ou une simple partie de jambe en l'air ! Ce que je fait pour toi, je ne l'ai fait pour personne d'autre.

Sa main descendit sur sa nuque et il appliqua une légère pression pour que l'inclinaison de sa tête lui permette de l'embrasser. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant… finalement, le pianiste prit les lèvres du violoniste. Ce ne fut pas un baiser tendre, mais plutôt un baiser conquérant. Ses lèvres quittaient les siennes pour mieux les reprendre, les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant, les cajolant. Leurs langues se croisaient et se recherchaient avec fièvre… Ichigo était plaqué contre le mur et entre les bras puissants de son amant et n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Il gémit faiblement, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Grimmjow de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Il se recula un peu et attendit quelques secondes avant de lui murmurer

- Veux-tu ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je t'ai promis que je ne ferai rien si tu n'avais pas remis tes idées en place. Es-tu prêt ?

Ichigo était surpris par la question. Un petit silence s'installa. Il le scruta et vit qu'il se reculait. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus. Le pianiste prit ce blanc pour un refus. Il murmura

- Je.. je vais prendre l'air… Je… j'ai besoin de me calmer. Désolé !

Le violoniste le vit se retourner et enfin comprenant qu'il allait partir, il plaqua son buste contre son dos.

- Pardon… j'étais tellement surpris par ta question ! Bien sur que je le veux tout autant que toi !

Grimmjow était saisis par l'étreinte du jeune homme. Il se retourna et l'attira contre lui.

- Ichigo… Ichi… si tu savais depuis combien de temps, je rêve de ce moment !

Il plongea son visage contre son cou et le lécha à la base ce qui déclencha un frisson chez le violoniste. Ses mains étaient passé sous sa chemise et touchaient les muscles fins du jeune homme. Ce dernier soupira… Grimmjow se redressa et prit la main de son amant et le tira jusqu'à la chambre. Il défit sa veste et se tourna ensuite vers l'orangé qui avait fait la même chose. Ils se regardaient intensément… hésitant presque devant cet instant si fragile. Finalement, ils se déplacèrent l'un vers l'autre en même temps… Les mains du violoniste se plaquèrent contre le torse musclé et tendu du pianiste qui l'avait enlacé. Ils déboutonnèrent leurs chemises qui glissèrent sur le sol, bientôt suivi des pantalons et des sous-vêtements. Enfin nus ils se contemplèrent un instant. Admirant la beauté de l'autre qui était tant convoité.

Grimmjow fit basculer tendrement son amant sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa lentement comme pour mieux savourer l'instant. Il abandonna les lèvres douces et roses pour descendre lentement vers la gorge offerte. Il sentait sous ses doigts les muscles se détendre et rouler… il l'inonda de petits baisers sur le torse, jusqu'à ce que sa langue trouve le mamelon durcit par le désir. Lentement sa langue le lécha et le mordilla, il sentit son amant bouger sous lui et soupirer. Son autre main voyagea vers l'autre mamelon pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Après avoir encore un peu jouer, sa bouche gourmande descendit le long des muscles long du ventre. Sa langue créant un sillon entre eux. Les frissons de son amant l'excitait… il réagissait à chacune de ses caresses… Dieu que c'était bon. Finalement, il sa bouche se trouva en face du sexe du jeune homme qui était tendu sous lui. Il leva les yeux et croisa un regard suppliant. Il lui sourit avec son sourire carnassier et attrapa sa virilité entre ses mains. Il le plaça dans sa bouche et commença un lent va et vient entrecouper de moment où sa langue lui léchait goulûment le membre tendu. Ses mains caressaient les cuisses fermes pour finalement placer un doigt pour préparer le terrain. Il entendait les gémissements sourds de l'homme sous lui. Ses mains avaient caressé ses cheveux intensément pendant cet échange.

- Arrête… s'il te plaît, je vais venir !

Grimmjow se redressa et remonta vers le visage rougit d'Ichigo. Ses pupilles s'étaient agrandis et ses yeux mi-clos laissaient filtré une grande passion. Il semblait au pianiste se sentir devenir fou en voyant son expression si impudique. Il lui semblait n'avoir jamais vu un homme si sexy et si désirable. Il reprit ses lèvres et Ichigo lui rendit son baiser avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable. Son corps s'était arqué sous celui de son amant. Leurs virilités étaient l'une contre l'autre s'affrontant chaude et dure et cela leurs semblait si doux à la fois…

- Je viens… murmura Grimmjow

Il souleva le bassin du jeune homme sous lui et ce derniers écarta les jambes pour mieux l'accueillir. Le pianiste plaça son sexe en face de l'orifice prêt à le recevoir et le pénétra lentement. Il sentit les contractions du jeune homme et s'arrêta. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- S'il te plaît… viens…

Il n'en fallait pas plus… Malgré tout, le bleuté essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas le blesser et calmer un peu son impatience. Un gémissement sourd lui vint aux oreilles. Lui se sentait engloutir et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Enfin… enfin pensa t'il. Puis ne pouvant plus se contrôler et les ondulations de son amant sous le lui ne lui permettant plus de réellement réfléchir, il se laissa aller à des mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus rapide. Le visage lascif de son amant lui montait à la tête… Leurs râles se mêlèrent, leurs bouches se cherchèrent, ils se cambrèrent en même temps et jouir ensemble. Grimmjow se laissa échouer sur le corps fin de son amant. Il enroula ses mains autour de ses épaules et bascula sur le côté entraînant l'orangé dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva alors au-dessus de lui.

Ichigo laissa son visage contre le cou de Grimmjow. Une de ses mains était posée sur son épaule et l'autre jouant avec une des mains de son amant. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux. Ils essayaient tous les deux de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Grim…

- Hum…

- J'y pense maintenant… mais j'ai des affaires à récupérer dans l'autre appart.

- Je ne veux pas que t'y ailles seul. On ira ensemble…

- Tu n'es pas obligé. Je sais ce dont il est capa…

- Grimmjow avait soulevé le menton d'Ichigo et il rencontra ses yeux…

- Si tu dois aller chez Aïzen, se sera avec moi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Je m'en méfie, surtout après tout ce que j'ai entendu dernièrement sur lui. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il tient encore à toi. Il eut un sourire… Mais moi, je tiens encore plus à toi !

- Ok.. on s'arrangera pour nous rendre chez lui ensemble. J'ai encore les clefs… à moins qu'il ai changé la serrure.

- On s'en fou. C'est un détail. J'ai envie que tout ceci se termine très vite…

Ichigo se laissa gagner par la torpeur. Son amant sentit le corps de ce dernier devenir lourd. Il le déplaça légèrement sur le côté et le blottit contre lui, quoiqu'il cherche lui-même à se serrer le plus possible de lui. Il remonta la couverture et se laissa également gagner par une douce torpeur !

- Bonne nuit mon amour !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se sentait bien. Une douce chaleur avait envahit ses membres et la présence à côté de lui le rassurait. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Grimmjow était assoupi contre lui. Son visage était étonnamment détendu. Le visage tout proche le troublait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quelque part, il avait du mal à croire que l'homme à côté de lui puisse le désirer. Il avait toujours l'impression avec Kisuke d'être insignifiant ou qu'il avait toujours besoin de son aide pour exister. Soudain le violoniste fronça les sourcils. Dans deux mois, ils seraient séparés. Certes, ils pouvaient se voir, se téléphoner… mais ce ne serait plus pareil. Les relations longues distances, il ne savait pas trop ce que cela donnerai. Il se décida à se lever lentement… Grimmjow était apparemment un gros dormeur. Il réussi à se dégager lentement du lit. Il entendit protester derrière lui et vit son amant enlacer son oreiller encore chaud. Sa tête s'étend enfouis à l'intérieur. Ichigo sourit avec tendresse.

Il prit ses vêtements éparpillés et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche fraiche pour réveiller ses membres engourdit. Il sortit et se sentait particulièrement en forme. Il traversa silencieusement la chambre et regarda le visage paisible du dormeur. Puis sortit sans un bruit.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine et confectionna rapidement un petit déjeuner. L'odeur du café se répandit dans l'appartement. Il faisait griller quelques toasts et sortait la confiture quand deux mains l'attrapèrent par derrière et il sentit comme aspiré par ces mêmes mains, pour être plaqué par un torse dur.

- Alors on s'échappe du lit de si bon matin… je n'ai même pas eu de câlin. La voix était chaleureuse et basse.

- Je sais que tu dors beaucoup, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger

- Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir me déranger le matin… enfin, pas trop tôt quand même.

- Grimm' ?

- Humm… l'homme était en train de butiner la base du cou d'Ichigo qui là ne savait plus quoi faire de son pot de confiture.

- A.. Arrête !

- Pourquoi ? la voix était devenue sensuelle

- Parce-ce que je ne sais plus… ce que… gémissement

Grimmjow retourna le jeune homme pour qu'ils se fassent face. Il pencha la tête vers son amant et Ichigo relava la sienne au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rencontrer, Grimmjow se recula… une lueur joueuse était apparu dans son regard. Il se pencha à nouveau vers son amant qui le regardait surpris et au dernier moment effleura à peine ces lèvres et se redressa. Ichigo paraissait carrément contrarié. Ce qui amusa le jeune homme. Finalement, le violoniste passa une main derrière son cou et lorsque Grimmjow se pencha à nouveau il lui bloqua la nuque pour éviter toute échappatoire. L'orangé prit possession des lèvres offertes et l'embrassa de manière conquérante. Le pianiste se laissa aller abandonnant à son amant la directive du baiser.

Quand ils se détachèrent enfin, ils attendirent quelques secondes pour reprendre haleine.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi au juste ? murmura Grimmjow

- Euh… je ne sais plus… Si ! Tu pars dans deux mois ?

- A peu près… le fait de s'en souvenir ramena une mauvaise humeur chez le jeune homme

- Je pensais… tu as un portable ? Je parle pas du téléphone… voyant son air perplexe

- J'avais compris…

- On pourrai se connecter par internet et discuter par webcam interposé pendant nos séparations…

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ? Je veux dire, tu ne me suis pas ?

- Je ne peux pas. Figure toi que je voudrai passer un concours en Europe et j'ai mon inscription et je doit encore rester dans l'orchestre. Je ne peux pas partir comme cela.

- Voyant la mine renfrognée de son amant. Ichigo passa ses mains autour de sa taille

- Grimm' je viendrai te rejoindre des que possible. Et, il me faudra aussi ton emploi du temps, si tu veux que je te suive lorsque je le pourrai.

- Ça, sa peut s'arranger. Je vais téléphoner à mon attachée de presse et elle te filera mon emploi du temps. Il faut que je lui laisse ton nom pour qu'elle puisse te contacter ou que tu puisses la contacter en cas de problème.

- Euh… je voudrai aussi te parler de mes affaires.

- Voyant l'air déconcerté du pianiste

- Celles que j'ai laisser chez Aïzen. J'ai encore toutes mes affaires chez lui et je voudrai vraiment les récupérer.

- Y'a rien que tu puisses racheter ?

- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie de me refaire ma collection de disque vinyle et d'autres choses qui n'ont pas forcément rapport avec lui.

- Ok…

Ichigo regarda sa montre. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit son portable de sa poche.

- Il doit être dans l'appartement normalement.

Il avait lancé le numéro pré-enregistré. En entendant les bips de l'appel, son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Inconsciemment il fronçât les sourcils un peu plus.

- Allo… Ichigo ? la voix de velours et grave de son ex retendit à l'autre bout du fil.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Cela vous a plu ?

Une petite Review ?


	13. Avant la tempête

Bon, je vous avoue que j'ai terminé cette fic. depuis longtemps et comme je sais que cette dernière est très suivis, je vous fait un petit cadeau pour ce week-end. Je vais vous mettre les derniers chapitres.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout !

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo !!

Je vous souhaite un bon WE !

°0°0°0°0°0°

-

- Ichigo ? fit la voix d'Aïzen

- Oï Sosuke…

- Je n'attendais plus ton coup de fil murmura la voix sensuelle de l'autre. Aurais-tu retrouvé la mémoire ?

- Oui !

- Eh ?

- Je souhaite passer à l'appartement récupérer mes affaires…

- Oh.. tu me quittes ?

- Je te l'avais déjà dit Sosuke avant l'accident.

- C'était sous le coup de la colère… je n'ai pas cru un instant…

- Arrête ! Ichigo sentait la colère monter. Tu crois peut-être que tu vas continuer ton cinéma avec moi ? N'oublie pas que tu m'as envoyé à l'hôpital et si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce ce que Grimmjow est intervenu au bon moment.

- Oooohhhh… les prénoms maintenant ? Depuis quand ?

- Pardon ?

- Depuis quand couches tu avec lui ?

- De quoi me parles-tu ?

- Hummm… n'oublies pas que je te connais mon amour. Nous sommes ensemble depuis si longtemps. Sache qu'il est hors de question que tu sortes de ma vie ! Je ne permettrai pas à ce petit bâtard de pianiste, ce punk te prendre à moi. J'ai mis si longtemps à t'attendre et autant à t'éduquer…

- Pardon !! Hurla Ichigo Je ne suis pas ton chien !

- Tu as ma marque Ichigo. Je t'ai modeler pour moi… sa voix se fit plus basse. Même si tu t'amuses avec lui, tu me reviendras.

- Psychopathe

Grimmjow voyant l'état de nerf de son amant, prit soudain son portable

- Connard, on va passer demain récupérer les affaires d'Ichigo. Alors tâche d'être présent au matin !

- Oh, le chevalier servant ! Je ne savais pas qu'Ichigo avait besoin d'aide à ce point.

- Ta gueule du con… t'avise pas à nous jouer un de tes mauvais tours.

- Très bien. Je serai présent demain matin. Peux-tu me repasser Kurosaki s'il te plaît

- Tiens, il veut te parler grommela Grimmjow

- Oui ? fit Ichigo d'une voix lasse

- Ne tarde pas trop… je doit partir vers 11 h.

- Ok… à demain !

- A demain… mon chéri ! et il raccrocha en laissant Ichigo perplexe.

- C'était quoi le son de sa voix. Il aurai jurer entendre un sanglot ? Non, c'était son imagination !

- Ça va pas ?

- Si.. si, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être bien…

- Tu vas te faire manipuler comme Urahara ?

- Grimm' fit Ichigo suppliant.

- Non ! s'écria le pianiste et il s'était approché de lui pour le prendre par les épaules. Ichigo… ne te laisse pas berner par cet imbécile. Il te connaît et va essayer de t'attirer à nouveau à lui.

Il le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- Ichi.. murmura le pianiste sur le lobe de son oreille. Je t'en prie. Ne te laisse pas manipuler par se menteur.

Kurosaki sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant les paroles de Grimmjow. Sa voix était bouleversée. Il plaça ses deux bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa sur le coin de la mâchoire. Son amant frissonna. Une main vint s'étouffer dans la chevelure orange et le pianiste souleva le menton du jeune homme. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et d'un comme un accord, se séparèrent sur ce dernier baiser.

- Hum, Grimmjow. Je vais partir faire un tour dans un magasin d'informatique. Hier Karin m'a dit que son fiancé travaillait dans une boite de micro-informatique comme vendeur en dehors de ses heures de cours. Je vais aller faire un tour. Tu veux venir.

- C'est où ?

- En fait, c'est dans la rue transversale à la rue où se trouve le magasin d'Urahara.

- Oh… il avait regarder la carte et avait reconnu le logo. Je vois où c'est… Non, je viens pas tout de suite. Je doit contacter mon attaché de presse. Apparemment, elle m'a trouvé d'autres contrats et comme je veux pas qu'elle me submerge, il faut que je lui mette un hola !

- Ok.. si tu as le temps, tu sais où me trouver…

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se trouvait devant la boutique informatique. Après un instant d'hésitation, il pénétra dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Il avait passé tellement de temps à jouer, ou a s'occuper de sa vie sentimentale que finalement, il était un des rares spécimen nippon à ne pas savoir utiliser une de ces « choses ». Il circula dans les rayons et finit par tomber sur une machine où des gens jouaient d'instrument bizarre sans corde et était capable de sortir un son « potable ». C'était quoi se truc. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

- Bonjour monsieur… Puis-je vous aider ?

Surpris par le ton trop cordial Ichigo se retourna et rencontra un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge. Il était évident qu'il « en était ». Sa façon de se tenir, ses yeux langoureux…. Il était clair que l'orangé lui avait tapé dans l'œil. En parlant d'œil, il portait deux plumes sur ces sourcils.

- Je suis Yumichika…

- On s'en fou Yumichika ! Touche pas à mon beau-frère et en plus il est prit. Alors dégage, je vais m'en occuper !

Renji avait poussé l'homme au carré noir qui protestait violemment et se tourna avec un sourire gêné à son futur beau-frère.

- Ch'suis désolé. Mais quand il repère une « proie » plus moyen de le décoller. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Salut ! euh, je suis un peu perdu. Je voudrai en fait, acquérir un portable. Je voudrai avec une webcam…

soudain, il rougit violemment ce qui le rendait vraiment adorable même au yeux hétéro. De Renji.

- Euh, quelque chose de simple, je ne sais pas utiliser ces « choses »

- Tu n'as jamais fait d'informatique ?

- Non… pas le temps. Tu comprends, la musique, ma vie ect. J'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça.

- Tu vas en faire quoi exactement ?

- Bah, comme Grimm' va partir dans deux mois, je souhaite pouvoir discuter par webcam. Et faire quelques petites choses comme naviguer sur la « toile ». C'est comme cela que l'on dit ?

- Ouaih… T'as vraiment l'air de ne pas savoir t'en servir. Suis moi.

- Ichigo le suivi sagement et se retrouva devant un rayon convoité. Renji commença à lui expliquer les différences entre les ordinateurs, mais quand il rencontra le regard perdu du violoniste, il comprit que c'était peine perdu.

- Je peux le choisir pour toi ? Et je t'expliquerai comment il fonctionne…

- Vaux mieux, mon frère n'est pas dégourdis avec le monde cybernétique

- Te fou pas de moi Karin. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Je te rappelle que c'est « mon » fiancé et je lui rend visite quand je le veux ! Elle lui tira la langue.

- Euh… Tiens Ichigo… qui avait passé la conversation entre le frère et la sœur, ça devrait te convenir. Il est simple et tu comptes installer où ta liaison Internet ?

Il allait répondre, quand Yumichika qui les observait depuis une demi-heure, soupira derrière lui,

- Si c'est elle ça copine, Y'a pas de quoi faire un fromage. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir tenter ta chance avec moi insista le vendeur.

Deux grandes mains passèrent soudain autour des épaules d'Ichigo et il fut plaqué contre une large poitrine. Il entendit une voix moqueuse répondre à sa place.

- Non, et il en est sur ! Et sa « copine » c'est moi !

- Ichigo fut exaspéré

- Grimm' t'a fini ton cinéma…

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

Yumichika se rongea nerveusement son ongle et se dit que ce morceau là aussi était de choix. Deux magnifiques spécimen dans la même journée et ils sont ensemble.

- Pas de bol pour toi lança Renji ironique

L'autre partie vexé. Renji regarda son autre futur beau-frère (il devait s'y habituer) et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques craintes. Il ressemblait vraiment à un animal sauvage. Surtout son sourire… Il ressemblait à un prédateur surtout lorsque le violoniste était dans les parages. Il était clair qu'il marquait son territoire. Il eut froid dans le dos… Il repensa à l'altercation de la veille et il se demandait comment tout cela avait fini entre eux ! Quoique bien car ils se chamaillaient gentiment.

- Bon t'as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Renji va s'occuper de tout… fit-il avec une grimace

- T'es nul en informatique ?

- Te fou pas de moi grinça l'autre entre ces dents.

- Je suis tombé sur le seul japonais qui ne sache pas se servir d'un clavier. Ca va être sympa les échanges.

- Euh, je peux m'occuper de sa formation… proposa Renji.

- Non, répliqua Grimmjow… C'est moi qui vait m'en occuper !

- Tu sais utiliser ça toi ?

- Attends ! J'ai des consoles vidéos, des ordinateurs et tout ce qu'il faut dans une maison pour faire griller une installation électrique. J'ai toujours aimé l'informatique. C'est un de mes passe-temps. Donc, je vais m'occuper de toi. C'est bien comme matériel dit Grimmjow maintenant à Renji. Tu peux nous faire livrer ça à l'appartement disons dans deux jours. Demain matin on est pas là ! Wouah… C'est Guitar Heroes…

- Euh oui marmonna Renji qui suivi le jeune homme.

- Je veux essayer, j'ai pas encore eu le temps de tester le mien.

- Tu l'as acheté ?

- Oui, mais il est dans mon appart. A Viennes.

- Tu vis à Viennes s'écria Karin

- Oui… Sinon, je vis à l'hôtel. En fait, j'achète ce qui me plaît et je le fait livrer chez moi, mais comme j'y retourne pas souvent en ce moment… il fit une légère grimace.

- C'est quoi ce jeu demanda Ichigo intéressé

- Attends, je t'explique se lança Grimmjow

Et il entreprit d'expliquer au jeune homme la façon d'on cela se jouait. Ichigo regardait dubitatif les « instruments » et paru plus dégoûté qu'autre chose.

- Allez, fait pas la gueule on va essayer.

Il récupéra deux guitares qui se libérait et en tendit une.

- Tu veux quel morceau Grimmjow demanda Renji

- Salvation !

- Ok c'est parti !

Ichigo se sentait ridicule, mais réussi à avoir une bonne coordination de ses doigts. Il n'était pas trop habitué à ce genre de chose et puis il décida que le chef d'orchestre était l'écran et finit par s'en tirer pas mal… limite même mieux que son compagnon qui le regardait avec maintenant avec un regard meurtrier. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire… L'autre l'attrapa par les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu sais jouer toi ? Pas possible t'a fait ça avant…

- Même pas fit-il secoué par un rire. La déconvenue qu'il affichait lui plaisait.

- Hey soit pas mauvais joueur Grimmjow, mon frère à la classe c'est tout !

- Ce dernier eu un instant de pause et finit par dire

- c'est vrai qu'il a la classe.

- Le principal c'est que tu ne me dises pas « mignon » marmonna Ichigo

- Tu l'es aussi

- Ta gueule !

Renji observait la scène et se dit que sa futur belle-famille faisait vraiment beaucoup de bruit. Il soupira et finit par entraîner tout le monde pour faire les papiers et régler l'achat.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo jouait son morceau mais se sentait fatigué. Son esprit était occupé à sa rencontre le lendemain avec Aïzen et il se sentait nerveux ! Byakuya lui lançait un regard où une lueur d'agacement commençait à poindre. « Oups, pensa t'il… il faut que je me concentre sur mon travail. Dans quatre jours la première. Un dernier effort ! »

Grimmjow savait très bien pourquoi Ichigo n'était pas concentré et ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il rencontra les yeux soucieux du jeune homme et lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Il vit une lueur déterminée poindre et le reste de la répétition se déroula normalement.

- A la fin des répétitions Koryaku et Ukitake vinrent le rejoindre.

- Tu as des problèmes Ichigo ? demanda son ami

Il fit une légère grimace, c'est Grimmjow qui répondit

- demain matin, on va récupérer ses affaires chez l'autre timbré d'Aïzen. Il lui a déjà jouer la comédie ce matin au téléphone.

- C'est vrai Ichigo ?

- Oui…

- Je viens avec vous alors

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine…

- Si ! Sosuke vit avec Gin actuellement et quand ils sont ensemble, il n'y a jamais rien de bon qui sort. Tu viens aussi Shunsui ? Et puis, vous aurez besoin de bras. Je prendrai ma voiture…

- C'est à quelle heure ? demanda Shuinsui à Ichigo

- On part, vers 9 h.

- D'accord, on se rejoint au bas de l'immeuble de Grimmjow… d'accord !

- Soyez prudent murmura la voix traînante du chef d'orchestre.

- Nous aussi on vient…

Ils se retournèrent et ils virent Rukia, Inoue et Rangiku qui arboraient un grand sourire.

- On va prendre nos voitures… Tu as du déménager toutes tes affaires chez Aïzen, n'est ce pas Ichigo ?

- Oui… oui…

- Au fait, tu as toujours ta collection de vinyle ?

- Bien sur… Oh… on pourra se refaire une après-midi ?

- Si tu veux !

- Oï vous vous connaissez bien vous deux fit Grimmjow à Rukia et Ichigo

- Euh… fit Orihime devant le silence gêné… Ils sont sortis ensemble et avec moi aussi finit-elle par dire !

- Quoi !! s'écria Grimmjow. T'es sortie avec des Filles !

- Comme si c'était la pire chose à faire. Ichigo leva les yeux au plafond. Bien à tomber qu'il a fallu qu'elles en parlent. Il finit par dire.

- Je suis bi.

Cette nouvelle n'enchanta pas du tout le pianiste. Et il regarda avec suspision Rukia.

- Je veux être là aussi ces après-midi que vous avez l'intention de programmer.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça les jeunes, mais nous allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit à tous !

- Déjà ? fit Ichigo

- Façon de parler fit Shunsui tout sourire

- A demain tout le monde

- A plus fut le chœur qui les laissa sur la petite place.

Ichigo et Grimmjow rentrait chez eux lentement à pied. Le pianiste contrarié d'apprendre que son petit ami était bi. Quand à Ichigo ses pensées étaient tournées au lendemain et surpris d'apprendre que Sosuke était déjà avec Gin !

°0°0°0°0°

Hummm... Que réserve la suite ?


	14. Tout perdre !

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! C'est à Tite K.

°0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow s'était servit un verre d'alcool fort. Il buvait rarement mais, là, il était abattu. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Ichigo qui composait une salade perdu lui-même dans ces pensées. "'tain, non seulement il y a Aïzen Sosuke mais il y a aussi les filles. Il ne me l'a même pas dit ! C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter et puis, il vient juste de retrouver la mémoire. Mais enfin, il aurai pu m'en parler…"

Ichigo coupait le concombre en tranche régulière. Il n'en revenait pas. Sosuke était déjà avec Gin. Depuis combien de temps. Il se souvint tout d'un coup de l'incident où il avait vu Sosuke se pencher vers Gin pour l'embrasser. Son ex-amant, lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait de Gin qui l'avait obligé à se pencher… mais en se remémorant convenablement la scène, il s'aperçut que Gin n'aurai pas pu forcer Sosuke à se pencher, mais que c'était bien Aïzen qui s'était penché délibérément. Et le baiser n'avait pas été repoussé, il semblait plutôt partager. Quel con il avait pu être ! Il avait été réellement aveugle. Mais depuis combien de temps, cette double relation existait-elle ?

Il avait suspendu son geste, pour le reprendre. Ichigo lança un regard à Grimmjow qui lui semblait bien calme. Il le voyait préoccuper. Mais plus que cela, c'était le verre d'alcool qu'il tenait dans les mains qui alerta le jeune homme. Il posa son couteau. Il se rinça les mains.

Lentement, le violoniste se dirigea vers Grimmjow qui ne l'entendit pas approcher. Il se mit à genoux devant lui et posa ses mains sur ces genoux.

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien…

- Tss ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

Grimmjow passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bleus et évita son regard.

- Ichigo… Tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'une fille ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je veux savoir. Pourrais-tu tomber à nouveau amoureux d'une fille, ou avoir des rapports avec elle ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être, techniquement parlant.

Voyant le regard affligé du pianiste, il comprit soudain le sens de sa question. Il était tellement préoccupé par Gin et Sosuke qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa détresse. Il redressa son buste et plaça son visage en face du sien. Leurs yeux étaient à la même hauteur. Une grande tendresse se lisait dans ceux d'Ichigo.

- Grimmjow, je ne tomberai pas amoureux d'une autre fille.

- Tu dis ça… Mais tu étais prêt à passer tes après-midi avec Rukia à nouveau.

- Rukia n'est plus qu'une amie. On est sorti ensemble lorsqu'on avait 15 ans. C'était un amour d'adolescent… C'est vrai que notre relation à durer un peu plus d'un an et que j'étais très amoureux d'elle. Mais elle a choisi quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Pour moi, c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant.

- Et Orihime ? Elle a plutôt de bons arguments… dit-il mesquin.

- Ichigo eut un petit sourire…

- Nous n'aurions pas dû sortir ensemble. Je n'ai pas pu lui apporter ce qu'elle souhaitait et elle non plus, n'a pas pu me réconforter. On s'était rapproché pour "penser" nos peines de coeurs. Notre relation a à peine durée 8 mois…

- Quand même !

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Non… ça m'angoisse, c'est tout ! Je suis sorti avec un hétéro. – c'était vers mes 20 ans et notre relation à durer 4 mois. En fait, il a juste pris du bon temps avec moi le temps de se retrouver une copine. Cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence, si je n'avais pas attendu 1 an pour sortir avec lui. C'est pourquoi, je m'étais fait une promesse. Celle de prendre qui je veux et de ne plus attendre qui que se soit !

Il posa son front contre celui d'Ichigo. Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse…

- Et regarde où j'en suis. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un gamin, bi, et qui est encore amoureux de son ex. Je suis minable.

Ichigo le regarda profondément, comme s'il voulait sonder son âme. Il avait ressentis une douleur au niveau de son cœur et il avait l'impression que son amant s'éloignait. Ne pouvant supporter cela, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Grimmjow et se serra contre lui.

- Grimm' qui te dit que j'ai spécialement envie de partir avec une femme ou un homme autre que toi ? Je tremble aussi de mon côté… Tu es tellement brillant, j'ai peur que tu te lasses. Ma vie est beaucoup moins passionnante que la tienne. Je ne peux pas encore te dire les mots que tu attends, car je veux régler mes comptes avec Sosuke. Ce que j'ai appris tout à l'heure me rend perplexe, m'attriste et quelque part, je m'en fou également. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'orgueil d'avoir été remplacé avant même que nous soyons réellement séparés qui me rend triste ou le fait d'avoir été trop con pour ne m'apercevoir de rien !

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Ichigo entrepris de raconter la petite aventure en bas de l'immeuble, un soir où il était rentré plus tôt que prévu. En fait, le soir où "ils" avaient amené Grimmjow à son appartement.

- C'est Sosuke qui s'est invité. Moi, dés le départ je pouvais pas le blairer ce mec, tu pensais bien que je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était de m'en débarrasser. Il m'a utilisé alors ? Ca ne m'étonne pas !

- Peux-tu être encore un peu patient avec moi ?

Grimmjow regardait attentivement le visage levé vers lui.

- Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Ses bras se sont alors poser autour de ses épaules et il répondit enfin à l'étreinte du plus petit. Il se mit à lui embrasser le front, les tempes, les joues, le nez pour descendre à sa bouche. Ses baisers étaient légers comme les ailes d'un papillon. Il descendit au menton pour descendre lentement vers la gorge offerte.

- Une chance que je ne sois pas un vampire dit-il avec humour.

- Je serai une victime consentante…

- Ah oui ? Vient ici petite victime, je vais abuser outrageusement de toi !

Ichigo se retrouva à califourchon sur son amant qui en avait profité pour lui enlever sa chemise…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain matin vers 9 h Kyoruku, Ukitake, Rukia, Orihime et Tatsuki l'ancienne voisine d'Ichigo les attendaient dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

- 'lut Ichigo. Hime m'a signalé que tu quittais ton ancien appartement. Je me suis dit que je pouvais bien venir aussi !

- Merci Tatsuki…

- C'est aussi une ancienne ?

- Crétin, c'est une amie d'enfance…

- Tu te les choisis aux petits oignons tes « copains » Ichigo lança Tatsuki

Ukitake se gratta la gorge et leur signala qu'ils n'avaient pas toute la journée. Trois voitures se dirigèrent donc à l'ancienne adresse d'Ichigo. Devant l'immeuble Ichigo composa le digicode et entra. Cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de revenir ici… deux mois s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté cet appartement. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait un siècle. Le violoniste prit la peine de sonner à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Aïzen apparu. Il fut surpris de voir tout ce monde devant sa porte.

- Eh bien ! C'est la cavalerie que tu as amené Ichigo.

- Disons que tu ne me laisses pas vraiment beaucoup de temps pour reprendre mes affaires. Alors j'ai amené quelques amis.

Sosuke ouvrit la porte et les laissa entrer. Il regardait Grimmjow avec une certain dégoût. Ce dernier lui rendit son expression.

- Tu as pensé aux cartons ? Car, je n'ai rien…

- Bien sur ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Aïzen regardait toutes les personnes suivre Ichigo qui donnait ses instructions pour récupérer ses affaires. Le jeune homme était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Plus il le regardait, plus son regard glissait sur Grimmjow. Son cœur s'emballait. Pouvait-il le laisser partir avec ce maudit pianiste ? Non ! Définitivement non… Comment, comment pouvait-il laisser son amour partir comme cela ? Il se contrôla et observa les va et viens qui s'effectuaient devant lui, sans bouger le petit doigt.

Soudain, Ichigo se trouva seul dans la chambre. Les autres étaient tous descendus en même temps pour charger les coffres. Sosuke en profita donc pour entrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Son ancien amant était assis sur le sol, il rangeait une boite dans lequel se trouvait des souvenirs épart de sa vie avec lui. « C'est tout ce qu'il reste entre nous ? ». L'autre ne l'avait pas vu, il était décalé par rapport à l'entrée et il lui faisait dos. La colère monta en lui et son regard rencontra une statue longiligne de chat en fer forgé. Les arrêtes étaient tranchantes. Il l'attrapa d'une main décidé et voulu l'abattre sur le jeune homme inconscient du danger. Il frappa de toute ces forces. Du sang gicla comme suspendu dans l'air. Aïzen frappa une deuxième fois…Le bruit d'une chute se fit entendre. Sosûke avait un sourire fou qui déformait son visage, jusqu'à ce que ces yeux virent la scène.

Grimmjow était étendu au sol. Un de ses bras ensanglanté et une autre plaie qui partait de la base du cou apparemment. Le sang coulait. Ichigo s'était tourné à demi et voyait son amant gire à côté de lui. Ichigo était sous le choc !

- Grim.. Grimmjow ? finit-il par murmurer

Le son de sa propre voix, fit réagir Ichigo qui se retourna précipitamment et retourna le pianiste qui devenait blanc. Ses mains tremblaient… Soudain Ichigo entendit un bruit de lutte. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'Ukitake et Shunsui avait maîtrisé Sosuke qui allait frapper Ichigo cette fois-ci. Ce dernier sortit son portable et appela les urgences et enfin la police.

Le violoniste appliquait les gestes d'urgences qu'on lui avait ordonné par téléphone. Tatsuki, Orihime et Rukia aidèrent Ichigo. Elles étaient affolées, mais elles prenaient sur elles pour pouvoir sauver le pianiste qui semblait perdre un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Ichigo était effondré. Ses mains tremblaient violemment. Il avait placé la tête de Grimmjow sur ses cuisses et caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il voulait lui parler mais ses paroles restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge. « Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? » Les larmes commencèrent à affluer sur le bords de ses yeux. Un sanglot fut difficilement étouffé. Orihime et Rukia avait enlacé les épaules secouées de leur ami. Un silence de mort s'était établis dans la pièce. Bientôt, ils entendirent arrivé les premiers secours.

Ichigo ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Ukitake et Shunsui réussirent à lui faire lâcher son amant. Il se leva et accompagna le pianiste dans l'ambulance. Il suivait comme un automate. Assis à côté du jeune homme, il vit l'infirmier donner les premiers soins. Ce dernier d'ailleurs félicité le violoniste pour les gestes de premiers secours qu'il avait prodigué. Mais lui n'entendait rien.

Il avait l'impression que son monde disparaissait en même temps que Grimmjow semblait le quitter. Il lui prit soudain la main et approcha son visage prêt du jeune homme.

- Grimm'… ne me laisse pas ! Connard. Tu vas même pas me laisser te dire que je t'aime ! sa voix se brisa.

L'infirmier lui demanda de se calmer. Au même moment la porte arrière s'ouvrit et des urgentistes apparurent.. Le brancard fut rapidement amené devant le bloc opératoire. Ichigo fut stoppé et on lui demanda d'attendre dans le couloir. L'angoisse afflua d'un coup ! Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sans qu'ils puissent les contenir. « Kami, sauvez le ! ».

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans un état second, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et rencontra les yeux de son père et vit à côté de lui Ishida-san.

- Ça va mon garçon ?

- Non… Je ne sais toujours rien !

- Je vais me renseigner proposa le directeur de l'hôpital.

Au même moment apparurent des inspecteurs de police. Ils demandèrent où se trouvait Ichigo Kurosaki et Grimmjow Jaggerjak. Isshin leur parla. Mais apparemment le dénommé Kensei Mugurama ne voulait rien entendre. C'était Ichigo qui devait répondre ! Avec beaucoup de mal et la voix à peine audible, le jeune homme répondit aux questions. Isshin avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils pour lui donner du courage.

L'interrogatoire prit rapidement fin. Mugurama signala qu'il serait convoqué le lendemain pour faire une déposition. Au même moment, Ishida-san fut de retour. Il avait une mine sombre. Les blessures du jeune homme était vraiment mal positionné. Il serait apparemment difficile de lui sauver son bras. Ichigo était devenu soudainement blême. Le jeune homme s'évanouit sous le choc ! Il entendait des voix l'appelée mais le noir avait envahit son champ de vision.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se sentait très mal et ne savait pas pourquoi. Son cœur lui faisait mal et tout d'un coup tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se redressa soudain du lit dans lequel on l'avait allongé. Il entendit un bip, bip régulier à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Grimmjow aussi blanc que les draps sur lequel il était allongé. Le violoniste se mit rapidement debout et s'approcha du blessé. Il avait ses deux bras. Mais l'un d'entre eux était recouvert d'une sorte de dôme. Lentement Ichigo prit la main valide et inerte de l'homme allongé et la porta à ses lèvres. Les doigts si nerveux habituellement semblait lourd et sans vie. Seul la chaleur de ses derniers rassura le violoniste sur son état de santé. Ichigo prit une chaise et l'installa à côté du lit. Une longue attente commença pour lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo du le lendemain quitter le chevet du blesser. Il devait rencontrer Mugurama Kensei pour sa déposition. Le violoniste répondit de manière complètement absente. Isshin l'accompagnait. L'inspecteur se demanda si c'était le père ou le fils qui souffrait le plus !

Isshin raccompagna le jeune homme auprès de son amant. Ils apprirent que Grimmjow ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ishida-san vint à la rencontre d'Ichigo et lui annonça que le pianiste ne pourrai plus jouer d'un instrument de musique. Certains nerfs ayant été sectionnés au cours de l'altercation sa main serait partiellement invalide. Ichigo se prit la tête dans ses mains. Ces dernières tremblaient violemment. Il finit par se diriger vers la chambre qu'occupait Grimmjow et repris la chaise qu'il avait déserté. Avant de s'asseoir, il avait posé une main sur le front de son amant et avait repoussé quelques cheveux qui lui barrait le visage. Il se pencha et l'embrassa légèrement sur la bouche. Il se rassit calmement.

°0°0°0°0°0°

De nombreux musiciens étaient venu lui rendre visite. Ils étaient tous désolés de la tournure des événements. La tournée avait été annulé. Shunsui et Jyushiro étaient très affecté par le sort du pianiste. Rukia, Orihime et Tatsuki venaient en groupe. Byakuya Kuchiki était venu apporté son soutient au jeune homme. Mais Ichigo ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre compte des présences qui lui témoignaient de l'affection. Toute son attention étant tourné vers le blessé toujours inconscient.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent d'abord le plafond blanc, puis le mur en face tout aussi blanc. Un léger ronflement lui fit baisser les yeux et il vit les cheveux oranges de son amant posé sur le lit qu'il occupait. Une de ses mains, enlaçait la sienne. Le pianiste voulu lever son autre main pour lui caresser les cheveux mais une affreuse douleur l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis. Il vit son bras sous une espèce de dôme de tissus. Son grognements de douleur avait fait ouvrir les yeux d'Ichigo.

- Grimmjow… Tu es enfin réveillé. Murmura t'il faiblement

Son amant le fixa un instant stupéfait. Ichigo paraissait maigrit, affaiblit et très pâle.

- Que t'es t'il arrivé ? demanda Grimmjow

- Rien répondit Ichigo. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu sauvé ?

Le pianiste fronça les sourcils et se souvint brutalement pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

- Ichigo j'ai fait la seule chose qui me soit venue à l'esprit. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais laisser se salaud te brutaliser encore une fois ?

- Mais… mais ton bras, ton dos…

- C'est rien ça se répare…

- Non ! s'écria Ichigo… Non, reprit-il doucement. Tu.. tu ne pourras plus jouer d'un instrument de musique.

Grimmjow devint livide.

- Quoi ? articula t'il difficilement

- A vouloir me sauver à tout prix, cela t'a coûté ton bras !

Son amant le regarda consterné… Sa vie venait d'exploser sous ces yeux !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Et la suite ??


	15. t'aimer toujours

Youpi !! C'est fini !!

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette fic. jusqu'au bout !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas mais tout est à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°0°0°

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et Ishida-san s'approcha du patient.

- Jaggerjack-san ?

- …

- Je vois que Kurosaki vous a informé de la gravité de vos blessures. Nous avons tout fait pour sauver votre bras. Malheureusement, vous garderez des séquelles de cet accident. Bien sur, vous ferez de la rééducation, mais vous n'aurez plus la même dextérité surtout pour la manipulation et la préemption de d'objet ou de choses qui demande de la précision.

- …

- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés.

- Et moi donc…

- Nous allons procéder à un examen. Kurosaki-kun pourrais-tu sortir ?

- Bien sur.

Ichigo sortit de la pièce après avoir eu un dernier coup d'œil pour le pianiste. Ce dernier ne le regardait évitait son regard. Le violoniste ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'appuya dessus. Le froncement de ces sourcils ne laissaient présager rien de bon. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la salle de repos d'un air absent. Il se tenait devant la machine à café. Il retira quelques yens quand deux mains se plaquèrent de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Ichigo fut surpris par la brutalité et la proximité de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et vit le visage de Gin Ichimaru.

- Alors ? Non seulement tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aimais, tu l'as jeté mais en plus… grâce à tes manipulations, il se trouve en prison pour tentative de meurtre ?

- Je ne t'ai pas volé l'homme que tu aimais et s'il se retrouve en prison, c'est bien parce ce qu'il essayait de tuer quelqu'un !

- Ichigo pensait à tout, sauf à voir Gin Ichimaru devant lui ici.

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a fait cela ? Il était complètement désespéré par ta faute ! sa voix était agressive.

- Comment cela par ma faute ? Et désespéré… Tu charries un peu. Il est vite venu te retrouver.

- Il ne m'a jamais quitté ricana Gin

- Tu veux dire qu'il a toujours continué une relation avec toi, alors que nous étions ensemble depuis 4 ans ?

- En fait, il avait une "petite" insatisfaction avec toi !

- Une insatisfaction ? Ichigo fronça les sourcils

- Vois-tu Sosuke aime les plaisirs disons "pervers" ou "sadique" et avec toi, il ne pouvait pas satisfaire ce besoin. Donc, il a continué à venir me voir pour soulager le goût que je lui ai donné pour ce genre de « sport » !

- Mais…

- C'est écœurant ? Pour toi peut-être, mais c'est un véritable délice pour celui qui aime passer du réel bon temps.

Ichigo scrutait Gin. Il arborait une expression de dégoût.

- Tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour me dire cela ?

- Non, tu as raison… Je suis venu pour me venger. Toi ! Tu occupes toutes ces pensées jusqu'à l'obsession. Même quand il me faisait l'amour c'était ton nom qu'il prononçait… Il ne voyait que toi et au travers de toi ! Et aujourd'hui, parce ce que tu as prit un autre amant, il se retrouve en prison… tout cela parce qu'il voulait te conserve près de lui. Tu sais que Sosuke a tout fait pour que tu ne puisses pas passer de concourt ? Tout cela pour ne pas t'éloigner de lui et que "le son" de ton violon n'appartiennent qu'à lui. Il t'a fait jouer en dessous de ton vrai potentiel… Toi qui croyait qu'il te faisait évoluer, il t'a enfermer dans un cage doré.

- Ça suffit ! grinça Ichigo

- Non, Gin sortit alors rapidement un petit poignard. Tu vas crever et pourrir en enfer sale gamin.

Ichigo esquiva un geste pour échapper au coup, mais il n'évita pas complètement la lame. Gin allait lui porter un autre coup quand il fut violemment tiré en arrière et plaqué contre le mur voisin. Le violoniste sentait une vive douleur sur le côté droit. Il porta sa main gauche à sa blessure et il sentit un liquide visqueux et chaud glisser entre ces doigts. Il leva la tête et vit que Gin était à terre ceinturé par Renji. Karin se précipita vers son frère.

- Ichigo oh mon dieu…

- Vite cria Yusu appelle un médecin.

- Appelle la sécurité aussi Karin

Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent et Ichigo se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur. Une tâche de sang s'étalait sur le mur blanc. Renji prit peur, mais ne pouvait pas lâcher sa victime qu'il maintenait d'une poigne de fer.

- Lâche moi salaud !

- Hors de question bâtard ! Qu'est ce que t'a fait à mon beau-frère ?

- Je vais lui régler son compte… il a détruit ma vie, je détruirais la sienne…

Bientôt, ils entendirent des pas précipités et un agent de sécurité apparu devant l'entrée de la salle de repos, suivit d'un médecin et d'une infirmière. Ils prirent immédiatement en charge le violoniste qui gisait à même le sol, toujours conscient. Le visage déformé par la souffrance. Après une brève occultation, on jugea qu'il devait immédiatement être porté en salle d'opération. Isshin arriva et regarda incrédule la scène surréaliste à laquelle il assistait. Karin lui expliqua en quelques mots ce qui s'était passé. La consternation se lisait sur leur visage. Ishida-san apparu et il fut mis rapidement au courant de la situation.

- Maintenant, il faut l'annoncer à Grimmjow.

- Je vais aller lui dire murmura Isshin.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow regardait à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Les pensées les plus sombres agitaient son cerveau. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il ne tourna pas la tête pour voir qui était entré. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes de silences, il tourna la tête et vis Isshin appuyé contre la porte, la tête dans ses mains. Il semblait avoir pris 20 ans d'un coup. Troublé Grimmjow lui demanda :

- Que vous arrive t'il ?

- I.. Ichigo murmura t'il d'une voix inaudible

- Grimmjow l'observa entre ses yeux mi-clos. Voyant que le silence s'appesantissait, il le poussa à parler

- Que se passe t'il avec Ichigo ? demanda t'il inquiet

- Il.. il a été poignardé par Gin Ichimaru en sortant de cette pièce. Il a fait un arrêt cardiaque dans la salle d'opération. Ils ne savent pas s'il va s'en sortir ! finit-il dans un souffle.

Grimmjow s'était redressé oubliant la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos et dans son bras.

- Quoi ? hurla t'il

- Ne criez pas… lui demanda confus le père du jeune homme.

Isshin se dirigea vers le lit et s'affala sur la chaise qu'Ichigo avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'il se trouvait ici avec son amant. Il avait une main dans ses cheveux courts et rencontra les yeux bleus où la douleur, la colère, la surprise se disputaient pour prendre la place.

Grimmjow se rallongea sur son lit. S'il perdait Ichigo… Il n'osait pas l'envisager. Tout à l'heure, il n' a pas pu le regarder car il avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait pitié. Il avait peur qu'il le rejette du fait de ne plus pouvoir être ce qu'il était. Mais le perdre comme ça ? A quoi cela lui servirait-il de vivre s'il n'était plus là ? Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec qui, il se sente si complet. Bien sur, il avait des inquiétudes. Tous les petits bonheurs qu'ils avaient partagé… et puis, il ne lui avait pas avouer ses sentiments. Il savait au fond qu'Ichigo l'aimait profondément, qu'il avait ressentis le même coup de foudre que lui. "Ichigo vit… que vais-je devenir sans toi ?" Le piano lui semblait très loin maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Karin, Yuzu, Izuru et Renji entrèrent. Ils s'approchèrent des deux hommes.

- Papa, Grimmjow… Ishida-sensei vient de nous dire qu'Ichigo était sortit d'affaire. Il le garde en observation pour parer à d'éventuelle complication. Mais il s'en sortira.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux. Un poids venait de quitter ses épaules. Même s'il n'était pas à côté de lui, au moins il était sauvé. Il entendit Isshin soupirer à côté de lui. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et une grande compréhension passa entre les deux hommes. Renji entreprit de ré-expliquer la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la pièce de repos. Le pianiste avait un regard meurtrier.

- Merci Renji d'avoir protégé Ichigo. S'il s'était agit de moi, je l'aurai tué de mes propres mains ce fumier ! La voix était métallique

- Justement, il a mieux valu que se soit Renji qui s'en occupe. Une grande lueur d'affection et de fierté brillait dans les yeux de Karin pour son homme.

Grimmjow se sentit tout à coup très fatigué. Il essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, mais ne pu lui échapper très longtemps.

- Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que Grimmjow aurait fait à Gin, si c'était lui qui avait assisté à cette scène.

La voix de Yusu malgré tout était très douce et ses yeux emplie de tendresse pour l'homme au cheveux bleus allongés sur son lit d'hôpital.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo leva lentement les yeux pour voir un plafond blanc ? Encore ? Il ne se souvenait plus trop bien pourquoi il se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital… De cela, il en était sur sans avoir à observer la pièce autour de lui. Une voix murmura

- Alors ma belle au bois dormant. Enfin réveillé ? Tu n'as pas attendu que ton prince charmant puisse se lever pour t'embrasser pour dissoudre l'enchantement ? La voix était emprunte de soulagement.

Ichigo tourna la tête surpris et croisa les yeux bleus moqueur avec une lueur soucieuse dans le fond du regard.

- Grimmjow…

- Ça fait quatre jours que tu dors.

Ichigo leva un œil surpris.

- Quatre jours ? Mais…

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne te souviens plus ?

L'orangé fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. Il se souvint brutalement de l'attaque surprise de Gin. Son expression se modifia soudainement.

- Oui, tu te souviens maintenant.

- Tout à fait ! Je ne pensais pas que sa haine puisse aller jusque là.

- Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

Lentement Ichigo lui raconta le déroulement de son entretien. Le visage de Grimmjow se rembrunissait au fur et à mesure du récit. Finalement, Ichigo portas la main sur sa blessure.

- Ils m'ont fait quoi exactement ?

- Tu as été gravement touché et au cour de l'opération tu as fait un infarctus. J'ai failli te perdre crétin !

- Ichigo tourna vivement la tête vers Grimmjow qui le fixait avec des yeux légèrement embués.

- Je peux supporter de vivre sans piano, mais je ne pourrai pas passer ma vie sans toi !

- Moi qui pensait que tu m'en voulais parce ce qu'à cause de moi tu ne pouvais plus jouer.

- Pardon ? Absolument pas… Je ne pouvais pas te regarder, car je ne suis plus désormais quelqu'un que tu peux admirer. Je sais que tu t'attaches aux gens brillants…

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'aime… s'écria Ichigo en colère. C'est uniquement parce ce que tu es toi. Tu pourrais être le plus grand pianiste du monde, si je ne t'aimais pas pour toi tu me laisserais indifférent. Tu penses que je suis resté avec toi uniquement parce ce que…

- Tu m'aimes ?

Oui ragea Ichigo. Bon sang ! Ce n'était pas comme ça que je devais te le dire… T'as le chic pour tout gâcher.

- Redis-le !

- Quoi ?

- …

L'orangé scruta le visage de l'homme allongé sur l'autre lit. Il pouvait y lire une profonde tendresse, un regard que seul Ichigo avait le privilège de connaître. Jamais il ne montrait une telle expression en présence de tiers.

- Grimmjow, je t'aime…

- Moi aussi, je taime ! Petit silence et puis, il lui dit : Epouse moi…

- Euh.. les mariages entre hommes au Japon sont interdits

- Marions nous aux Etats-Unis

- T'es sérieux ?

- Bien sur… Avec toi, je le suis toujours. Et c'est un bon moyen pour te garder près de moi. Alors, tu acceptes ?

- Tu es fou ! Mais j'accepte mon amour…

- Ichigo avait tendu la main vers Grimmjow et ce dernier l'attrapa avec sa main valide.

- Une chance qu'ils nous aient placé de cette manière remarqua Ichigo

- Ils devaient se douter de quelque chose éclata de rire Grimmjow.

- Au fait, tu me dits que j'ai été opéré. Pourquoi je n'ai pas mal ?

- C'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Ils ont placé une perfusion avec anesthésiant. Tu pourras sortir normalement dans quelques jours.

- Humm… dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pensé à nous placer dans le même lit !

Ils ne font pas de deux places dans les hôpitaux rit Grimmjow

- Et bien, on ne s'ennuie pas ici ! la voix de Karin retentit dans la pièce.

- Ichigo et Grimmjow tournèrent la tête pour voir toute la famille d'Ichigo sur le seuil de la porte.

- Tu vas bien Ichigo demanda Isshin

- Eh bien… oui, surtout que je viens d'accepter la demande en mariage de Grimmjow

- Hein ! s'écria Yusu Vous pouvez faire cela ?

- Oui, mais pas au Japon. Donc, on se mariera aux Etats Unis déclara le bleuté

- Félicitations s'écria la famille au grand complet, entourant le couple d'estropié.

- Pour l'instant, vous devez vous remettre de vos blessures marmonna Isshin.

- C'est sur qu'on va faire pâle figure à l'autel dans cet état ! éclata de rire Ichigo.

Bientôt les plaisanteries fusèrent dans la pièce… Ichigo finit par s'endormir dans le brouhaha général.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était nerveux. Il arborait un costume crème et se sentait franchement mal à l'aise. Quel idée d'accepter de se marier avec un homme. Vivement que la cérémonie soit finit soupira t'il. "C'est moi qui joue le rôle de "la" mariée !". En fait, c'est surtout ça qui le tracassait. Il entendit doucement frapper à la porte. Yusu lui demanda s'il était prêt.

- Entre !

- Oh, que tu es beau ! s'exclama sa sœur

- N'en fait pas trop… marmonna Ichigo

- Enfin Ichigo ! C'est le jour de ton mariage. Soit plus détendu.

- Je "suis" détenu !

Yusu éclata de rire…

- Bien sur, bien sur… tu es surtout super nerveux !

- Ouaih maugréa t'il

Ichigo se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Le costume n'était pas tout à fait blanc, mais plutôt dans les tons beige, le blanc jurant avec sa couleur de cheveux orange. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir habillé de cette manière. Mais, le faire pour ce type d'occasion, cela le troublait énormément.

Karin leur signala que c'était enfin l'heure. Ichigo s'accrocha à la chaise et repris sa respiration.

- Allez, vient Ichigo ! l'encouragea sa sœur.

Après plusieurs respirations, il suivit Yusu qui lui servirai de cavalier jusqu'à l'autel. Il accéda enfin à la salle et ses yeux s'élargirent. Grimmjow lui avait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une "petite" cérémonie et dans la chapelle devait se tenir environ une centaine de personnes. Il les connaissait pratiquement tous. Il s'agissait de ces amis, anciens et nouveaux collègues, des amis de Grimmjow qui lui avait été présenté, famille… Il sentit que Yusu le tirait gentiment dans cette haie de visages souriants. Il entendit la musique de la marche nuptiale interprétée par un orchestre de chambre. Il croisa le regard de Kisuke qui jouait du violon pour l'occasion. Ichigo finit par regarder l'homme avec lequel il allait lié son destin. Son costume noir le faisait paraître plus grand. Il lui seyait à merveille. Son visage était détendu et son habituelle lueur moqueuse avait déserté ses yeux. Plus il s'approchait, plus son cœur battait la chamade.

Grimmjow prit le bras d'Ichigo et le posa sur son bras gauche qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à plier malgré les séances de rééducations. Son regard débordait d'amour pour son compagnon plus petit. Isshin avait du mal à ne pas verser une larme. Pourtant, il devrait être habitué, ses deux filles étant déjà mariées… mais il avait l'impression de marier sa troisième fille, enfin son fils. Les deux sœurs et deux beau-frères étaient aussi très émus. Ils étaient passé par le pire avant d'entamer le meilleurs !

La cérémonie se déroula sans incident. Elle fut très émouvante et le prêtre Yamamoto semblait également très touché par l'ambiance. Il y eu l'échange des anneaux. Grimmjow avait fait graver à l'intérieur l'inscription "Pour toujours". L'ancien pianiste eu beaucoup de mal à passer l'alliance au doigt d'Ichigo, son bras gauche n'étant toujours pas rétablit les mouvements latéraux le faisait encore souffrir. Yamamoto déclara enfin

- Vous pouvez embrasser le marié !

Grimmjow eut un sourire carnassier et pensa "il était temps, enfin le meilleur moment !" Et se pencha sur le violoniste pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je t'aime murmura Grimmjow à l'oreille d'Ichigo avant de se redresser. Son amant lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

Isshin proposa à l'assemblée de se retrouver sur la terrasse de l'hôtel pour profiter du temps magnifique et surtout du buffet qui les attendait. Les mariés main dans la main traversèrent la salle sous les félicitations et les confettis des invités. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent la terrasse un orchestre animait déjà la fête.

Grimmjow entraîna son mari dans un pas de danse et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Et si maintenant nous passions à l'étape suivante ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ayons un enfant !

- Euh… Je veux pas te contrarier, mais, nous sommes des hommes.

- Mais tu sais, dans certains états américains les couples homosexuels peuvent adopter.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ahhh, tu oublies que c'est toi maintenant la vedette de notre couple et moi, je reste à la maison et je m'ennuie. Alors, je serais une "maman" au foyer… J'ai reçu un dossier sur une adorable petite fille de 5 ans qui a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Elle s'appelle Nehl ! Tu vas l'adorer… j'en suis sur !

- Je suppose que tu as déjà un rendez-vous, te connaissant ?

- Oui.. Fin de semaine prochaine mon amour.

- Si tu me dits que je vais l'adorer, alors c'est sûrement vrai ! murmura Ichigo

- J'ai toujours raison… regarde, je t'avais dit que nous finirions ensemble et j'ai tenu ma promesse.

- Alors fait moi la promesse de m'aimer toujours

- Et toi de rester toujours à mes côtés. Nous formerons une famille pour toujours Ichigo !

Grimmjow arborait un sourire rayonnant tout comme son amant qui le couvait du même regard. L'ex-pianiste ne pourrait plus jamais jouer de son instrument, il ne connaîtrait jamais plus les clameurs de la foule, ni les projecteurs des caméras. Son amant l'ayant remplacé dans se rôle à une vitesse considérable. Mais il avait gagné une stabilité de vie et un confort émotionnel qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque là. Maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à la nuit de noce qui avançait maintenant à grand pas. Oui, il était reconnaissant au piano de lui avoir permis de rencontrer l'homme de toute une vie ! Il allait entamer une autre sorte de duo avec lui à présent !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà, c'est fini !

J'espère que cela vous a plus...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

à bientôt pour d'autres fics...

Si vous le souhaitez


End file.
